


Undone Wars

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, M/M, darkish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Жизнь беглеца похожа на ад, но даже ад не так уж и плох, если у тебя есть подходящая компания.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ronon Dex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Undone Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849954) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



«Три года», — отчетливо пронеслось в голове у Ронона, когда он уходил на едва державших его ногах все дальше и дальше от врат на очередной чужой планете, которая ему была совершенно незнакома. Она казалась такой неприветливой из-за высоких нависающих деревьев, скрывающих небо и словно создающих потолок из веток и листьев. Или как раз наоборот — лес вокруг словно защищал. А это означало, что послать сюда корабли будет намного сложнее.  
Но он все равно чувствовал себя неуютно. Да и разве могло быть иначе. Он ничего не знал об этой планете, кроме шести символов, которые привели его сюда. Символы, что хранились в его памяти долгие годы. Он смутно помнил дополнительные занятия во время учебы, когда Келл все еще был его инструктором. На этих занятиях не было ничего, кроме бесконечного потока адресов от врат к различным мирам: союзным, разрушенным, к мирам, которые раньше контролировали Предки, к пустым мирам, непригодным для проживания, к заброшенным мирам. Ронон уже давно потерял счет тому, сколько адресов он выучил, и даже вспомнить не мог, почему вообще начал посещать эти занятия, но за последние три года они не раз спасли ему жизнь.  
Он закашлялся и слабо провел по губам тыльной стороной ладони, оставив на коже пятна и даже не заметив этого.  
Три года. Прошло три года после схватки с рейфами, но это была не война, а настоящая бойня. Резня планетарного масштаба, в которой они проиграли, потерпев мучительное поражение. Три года, как его поймали и стали учить. Три года, как он перестал ходить, перестал нормально спать. Две пары сапог, два разных меча, пятнадцать новых ножей, две куртки, три пары брюк — до того, как он научился правильно шить, — восемь сломанных костей, порезов столько, что он их уже не считал, четыре сотрясения мозга... пятьдесят восемь планет, сорок семь из которых пустые, двадцать две неживые, пятнадцать почти смертельных, две из которых почти его убили. Ему уже давно стоило перестать их считать.  
Три года.  
Ронон прорычал сквозь зубы, упав на колени. Изо рта и дыры в животе текла кровь. Он уставился на покрытую мхом землю — зеленую, мягкую — и на подтеки крови, что придавали ей грязно-коричневый оттенок.  
Три года, и теперь все закончится.  
Земля вдруг начала стремительно приближаться, но Ронон успел выставить локоть, лишь краем сознания отметив, что чуть не упал. Он рассмеялся. Этот звук так странно прозвучал в ушах: слишком глубокий, душный, задыхающийся. Влажный, с брызгами крови на губах. Но он все равно почувствовал облегчение и своеобразное удовлетворение. Три года. Три. Большинство беглецов не переживали и трех месяцев.  
Хотя, возможно, его сделали беглецом как раз из-за этого. Он был для них вызовом. За три года он убил каждого рейфа, что приходил за ним. Сам Ронон никогда не считал это чем-то выдающимся, потому что ему все равно приходилось бежать. Ведь наступал новый день, и за ним приходил новый рейф. Но все-таки за три года он убил их уже больше пятидесяти.  
Зеленый мох перед глазами стал выглядеть странно привлекательным. Задыхаясь от боли и головокружения, он продолжал смотреть на него. Он был мягким, немного влажным, но наверняка намного удобнее большинства мест, в которых ему приходилось отдыхать последние три года. Он спал на камнях, на скалах, на ветках деревьев… Он потерял счет — хоть он никогда особо и не считал — всем тем разам, когда падал во сне, пока не научился спать, вообще не двигаясь. Но вот покрытая мхом земля...  
Нет. Нет, он не умрет здесь. Он был всего в паре шагов от врат. Его будет слишком просто найти. Все еще оставался шанс, что рана в животе была не настолько плачевной, что недолгий сон поможет хоть немного восстановить силы. Он давно не спал нормально, а не ел и вовсе уже пару дней. Возможно, именно из-за этого рана могла казаться хуже, чем она была на самом деле. Был шанс, что он выживет. Но в таком случае рейфы скорее всего найдут его живым, а не мертвым.  
Ронон, громко выдохнув, немного приподнялся, чтобы уже обеими руками опираться о землю. Держась уже на одной силе воле, он опять оттолкнулся и встал, чувствуя, как дрожат от слабости колени. «Иди, — решительно подумал он. — Иди, иди дальше. Всего несколько шагов. Не делай из себя слишком легкую цель. Не сдавайся. Никогда не сдавайся».   
Он сделал шаг. И еще один. Стало немного легче, когда он начал двигаться по инерции, но с каждым шагом он чувствовал, как силы покидают его. И хоть он зажимал ладонью дыру в животе, он чувствовал это. В уголках глаз уже собирались тени. Он знал, как просто они могли подкрасться к нему, как быстро они могли это сделать.  
Нет, не сейчас. Пока еще нет. Сначала ему нужно было найти место, где он мог бы спрятаться. Для этого вполне подошло бы какое-нибудь большое дерево, которых вокруг было предостаточно. Он спрячется между корней. Еще хоть немного дальше, не так близко к вратам. Слишком легко найти, слишком просто отследить. Еще немного. Еще один шаг...  
Головокружение, словно нож, болезненно полоснуло в голове. Ронона хватило только на то, чтобы опереться на ближайшее дерево и удержаться от падения прямо лицом вниз. Однако он смог лишь затормозить его. Цепляясь пальцами за кору, он рывками сполз по стволу. Что-то впилось ему в колени: галька или мелкие камни, скрытые мхом. Рана в животе запульсировала болью, обожгла и задергалась, когда он бесконтрольно наклонился вперед, чуть не упав. Ронон судорожно втянул ртом воздух, почувствовав в глотке капли собственной крови.  
Он помнил, что у него были ранения и похуже, он знал это. Но проблема была в том, что тогда он был молод, да и госпитали на Сатеде быстро заботились о ране. Он до сих пор помнил стерильные белые стены и отдаленные голоса медиков, грохот колес каталки, когда они перевозили его из одной палаты в другую. Ему тогда исполнилось тринадцать, и он был слишком молод, чтобы что-то знать, и достаточно молод, чтобы все еще бояться смерти. Хоть сломанное ребро и проткнуло тогда его легкое, он не умер. У него даже шрама не осталось.  
Бесполезные воспоминания, от которых сейчас он даже не мог отмахнуться. В какой-то момент он настолько потерялся в пространстве, что ему показалось, будто он лежит на операционном столе, а голова у него кружится от лекарств, а не от боли и кровопотери. Вот над ним склонился медик, одетый во все черное...  
Вызванная памятью галлюцинация растворилась в жалящей боли. Зарычав, Ронон почувствовал, что начал заваливаться, и смог только немного развернуться, чтобы не упасть на рану. Госпитали Сатеды исчезли без следа — во всех смыслах, — а образ медика в черном остался. Только вот это был не медик. Медики не носили черное.  
«Тень», — подумал Ронон, пытаясь сдвинуться с места. Двигайся, двигайся. Тень. Это могла быть очередная галлюцинация. Но рейфы тоже отбрасывали тени, мерцающие где-то на периферии зрения, тянулись и нервировали ощущением, что за тобой наблюдают. Ронону потребовались месяцы, чтобы научиться полностью игнорировать их. Из-за кровопотери его сознание путалось, поэтому сейчас тень казалась реальнее. Будто она и в самом деле была здесь. Черная тень. Она была слишком близко, почти нависала над ним.  
А он не мог даже шевельнуться. Последние силы покинули его, впитавшись в землю, и рука, что отчаянно цеплялась о кору дерева, ища поддержки, безвольно упала. Он не мог шевелиться, ноги не слушались мысленных приказов, а в голове шумело набатом. Но хуже было то, что боль в животе стала угасать. Это было плохо, очень плохо.  
Тень нависла над ним, и Ронон вдруг увидел мелькнувшие в темноте зеленые глаза, смотревшие прямо на него.  
* * *  
Запах огня заставил его вспомнить склад из прошлого. Это было большое место, куда каждый день приезжал транспорт, привозя и увозя что-то. Там хранились запасы всего, что могло понадобиться во время боя: лекарства, продовольствие, различное снаряжение и дополнительные боеприпасы, взрывчатка. Склад был сделан из камня и металла, укреплен и усилен настолько, что здание запросто могло выдержать даже бомбардировку.  
Ронон так и не смог забыть запах или чувство разочарования, когда он повернулся посмотреть на склад, зная, что он мог найти там помощь. Кто-то из его людей был ранен, патронов почти не осталось. Им нужно было хоть что-нибудь, чтобы продержаться еще немного. На складе все это было, он был их подстраховкой, тузом в рукаве. Подстраховка, которую можно было использовать только в запасном плане.  
Горел он идеально.  
Ронон сделал глубокий вдох и резко открыл глаза. Сон, как и воспоминания, привычно угасли, уступив место тревоге. Он потянулся к бедру, где была закреплена кобура, и сразу же наткнулся на рукоять пистолета, моментально успокоившись. Но вот пальцы его не были так спокойны. Они едва сгибались и почти ничего не чувствовали, а кончики вообще онемели от сильной кровопотери.  
Хотя основной проблемой явно было не то, сколько крови он потерял или когда сможет полностью восстановиться. Проблема была в аромате костра и потолке над головой — нет, это были не кроны деревьев, а камень. Воздух был теплым, немного затхлым, пахло дымом и тем, что он уже и не надеялся когда-нибудь учуять. Тем, от чего его рот наполнился слюной, хоть Ронон и пытался не поддаваться желанию. Еда. Жарящееся на костре мясо.  
А главной проблемой был тот, кто это мясо готовил.  
Идея сесть была глупой и довольно болезненной, и ради собственного здоровья Ронону вообще не следовало двигаться, но он понимал, что раны редко бывают смертельными, в отличие от незнакомых людей. Кто-то был рядом. Ронон чувствовал присутствие другого живого существа. Люди были способны убивать быстрее, чем кровопотеря или заражение. Особенно те люди, которые не знали тебя, которых ты не знал.  
Сглотнув кровь, Ронон огляделся. Другого человека невозможно было не заметить. При первом взгляде на него перед Рононом предстал образ падальщика, склонившегося над свежей тушей. Но всего через мгновение, когда человек пошевелился, переместившись из странного полусогнутого положения на колени, он вдруг преобразился в хищного кошачьего, подобного тем, которые жили в пустынях Сатеды. Длинные спутанные волосы и накидка из грязного меха на плечах создавали странное впечатление черной гривы.  
Человек наклонился вперед и взял что-то с камней, которые образовывали кострище. Полоски мяса размером примерно с руку Ронона были чуть подпалены с одной стороны. Человек немного повернулся, отчего его пол стал очевиден — все-таки женщины редко носили бороду.  
— Еда, — сказал мужчина, немного развернувшись на коленях и протянув Ронону мясо. Его голос был похож на приглушенный рык и почему-то показался странно знакомым. — Ешь.  
Ронон замялся на пару секунд, но все-таки потянулся взять предложенный кусок. Ему почти нечего было терять. И если бы этот незнакомец хотел убить его, то Ронон давно бы уже был мертв. К тому же, пистолет остался при нем, а это явно был хороший знак. Когда кто-нибудь забирал у тебя оружие, ничего хорошего ждать не стоило.  
Мясо было слишком теплым, сухим и немного жестковатым, а еще совершенно пресным. Оно едва заметно горчило, да и вкус был довольно насыщенным. Значит, это явно было мясо хищника, а не какого-нибудь травоядного. Но прошло уже слишком много лет, с тех пор как Ронон в последний раз жаловался на еду, поэтому он едва ли заметил все это, бесцеремонно вгрызаясь в мясо. Кажется, незнакомца это совершенно не смутило, потому что когда Ронон съел примерно половину куска, ему уже протягивали следующий.  
— Тебе самому хватит? — спросил Ронон, прежде чем не раздумывая взять мясо.  
На какое-то время воцарилось молчание, во время которого незнакомец просто смотрел на него. А потом он развернулся к Ронону полностью и, кажется, задумался о чем-то, расслабившись.  
— Да. Всегда могу еще поохотиться, — наконец-то сказал он. А Ронон вдруг понял, почему его голос казался таким знакомым. У него самого был точно такой же, те же гортанные интонации того, кто не говорил неделями, месяцами. Или даже годами.  
Незнакомец бросил на него еще один взгляд, прежде чем взял мяса уже себе, вгрызаясь в него зубами. Затем он снова посмотрел на Ронона, странно прищурившись, будто пытался что-то рассмотреть в темноте.  
— Должен… Ты должен отдохнуть. Ранен, — он махнул рукой на живот Ронона. — Довольно плохо.  
— Я знаю, — прохрипел Ронон в ответ. Пропустить такое было довольно сложно, учитывая, что по ощущениям ему будто нож всадили в брюхо и теперь проворачивали его там, пытаясь вытащить то, что Ронон очень хотел бы оставить себе. Даже не смотря вниз, он чувствовал, что рана была перевязана какой-то тканью. И если бы он не знал, насколько все было плохо, то его бы не передергивало сейчас от понимания, что любое грубое вмешательство грозило серьезной инфекцией. — Еда сейчас важнее, чем отдых.   
— Хм, — невнятно промычал незнакомец, жуя мясо, и, как показалось, понимающе кивнул. Может, он и правда понимал. Вид его запястий говорил, что он успел познать голод. — Еще есть, — спустя пару мгновений добавил он.  
Это было искушение. Ронону крайне редко выпадал шанс поесть вдоволь, но все-таки какое-то ощущение в животе заставило его остановиться на двух кусках мяса. Он не собирался испытывать судьбу, решив, что если ему и станет плохо в ближайшее время, то хотя бы не от набитого желудка.   
— Может быть, позже, — неопределенно отозвался Ронон. Расслабившись, он откинулся на спину. — Где мы?  
— В нескольких милях, — ответил незнакомец. — От места, где я тебя нашел, — добавил он, нахмурившись, словно не был уверен в собственных словах. Покачав головой, он отвернулся обратно к огню, чтобы доложить на камни пару сырых полосок мяса. Ронон вдруг почувствовал к этому человеку странную симпатию, задумавшись на секунду, как долго тот уже живет в пещере. Место казалось обжитым, а это значит, что точно не мало. А раз так, то он провел все это время вне цивилизации.  
Хоть все это было неважно, но тем не менее…  
— Я думал, что эта планета пуста, — сказал Ронон. И так оно и было, когда он учил адреса. Именно поэтому он сюда и пришел. Если с тех пор здесь обосновались люди, тогда… своим появлением он мог навлечь на них беду.  
Какое-то время незнакомец, полуобернувшись, молча рассматривал Ронона поверх похожего на гриву воротника. Его глаза казались шире, чем до этого.  
— Планета? — озадаченно пробормотал он, отвернувшись. — Ну… я никого больше не видел. До тебя, — немного растерянно добавил он.  
— Ты искал? — спросил Ронон. Просто чтобы убедиться. Все-таки трудно было встретить людей, если ты намеренно их избегал. Этот человек мог оказаться обычным отшельником, а всего в миле мог стоять целый город, полный людей, которых ждало уничтожение только из-за того, что Ронон ступил на планету.  
— Искал. Ага, — кивнул незнакомец. Он сел, прижав колени к груди. — Я… ходил на запад к океану. А потом на восток, — он неопределенно махнул рукой. — Никого не видел.  
— О. — Ронон был удивлен. — Это… должно быть, заняло время.  
— Два года. Чуть больше, — незнакомец кивнул. — Я перестал искать. Бессмысленно.  
Ронон тоже что-то согласно промычал. Выходит, планета была пуста, исключая этого человека. И Ронон до сих пор не узнал его имя, а ведь тот спас его и накормил. Он кашлянул, проигнорировав острый привкус крови на языке.  
— Ронон Декс, — немного хрипло сказал он. — Мое имя.  
— А, да, — незнакомец замялся, искоса посмотрев на него. — Гарри, — наконец-то произнес он. — Гарри Поттер.  
Имя звучало для Ронона чуждо. Впрочем, как и все остальные имена. Он подавил зевок и кивнул.  
— Спасибо, — грубовато поблагодарил он, чувствуя, как усталость наваливалась на веки. — Меня сейчас вырубит.  
— Тебе не повредит, — только и успел сказать Поттер, прежде чем Ронон погрузился во тьму.  
* * *  
Когда Ронон проснулся в следующий раз, в пещере он был один. Костер уже почти потух и едва-едва освещал пространство вокруг. Тихо заворчав, Ронон заставил себя сесть и огляделся в поисках Поттера.  
Пещера была довольно маленькой: потолок нависал так низко, что он даже не предпринял попытки встать, да и лежать с комфортом тоже было почти невозможно. Тем не менее все выглядело так, будто Поттер проводил здесь большую часть дня, а значит, ему этого хватало. В углу лежало несколько кривых кожаных сумок, а рядом стояла пара грубых ведер, в которых, похоже, была вода. Недалеко от кострища лежало что-то отдаленно напоминающее примитивный бурдюк. Помимо кучи меховых шкур, которые служили Ронону своеобразной кроватью, неподалеку находилось несколько обычных шкурок, а также кусков кожи, которые были похожи на самодельную одежду. Еще Ронон заметил деревянный ящик, доверху наполненный осколками костей. Из некоторых были вырезаны пуговицы.  
Ронону это понравилось. Похоже, Поттер после охоты использовал все части добычи, а не только мясо. Живя в бегах, вдали от цивилизации, Ронон делал примерно то же самое. А выбора просто не оставалось, потому что он не хотел тащить за собой рейфов на другую планету только ради того, чтобы обменяться там на какие-то мелочи с местными жителями.  
Сглотнув горький привкус, что засел во рту, Ронон слегка поерзал на месте и заозирался, ища воду, до которой смог бы дотянуться. Но, похоже, вода была только в ведрах и бурдюке. Вздохнув, он переместился на колени, а потом поднялся на ноги, стараясь находиться в полусогнутом положении, чтобы не удариться головой о потолок. Это было очень неудобно. Его живот выразил свой протест громко и болезненно, но Ронон его проигнорировал. Он должен был найти воду.  
На вкус вода была затхлой, но все-таки чистой, и отлично утолила жажду, смыв осадок крови с языка. Рискнув гостеприимством хозяина, Ронон в несколько горстей умыл лицо, а потом опустился на колени. Спустя мгновение он все-таки решительно посмотрел вниз.  
Поттер снял с него футболку, чтобы перевязать рану. К счастью, ткань он для этого использовал чистую. Она была темнее и плотнее марли, что они использовали на Сатеде, но к самой ране был прижат почти белый отрез, который на месте удерживала более темная ткань. Когда Ронон осмелился отогнуть край повязки, то увидел, что рана была чистой и намазана какой-то мазью. К счастью, эта мазь, похоже, не давала ране вновь загрязниться, пока заживала, да и заражение крови он, видимо, тоже избежал.  
Раз уж кожа вокруг раны не выглядела воспаленной, Ронон решил оставить все как есть. Он стал оглядываться в поисках своих вещей. Пистолет все еще был в кобуре на бедре, да и ножи находились на своих местах. Не хватало только футболки, куртки, сумки и меча. Их он обнаружил рядом с тем местом, где он спал. Куртка была аккуратно сложена под выстиранной футболкой, а меч — все еще в ножнах — лежал рядом на грубом каменном полу.  
Ронон почти натянул футболку, удивленный тем, что она была не только чистой, но и зашитой, когда кусок кожи, который, видимо, служил дверью в пещеру, оказался откинут в сторону. Поттеру тоже пришлось нагнуться, хоть он и был намного ниже Ронона. Задернув полог, он опустился на колени и под взглядом Ронона начал доставать из своей кожаной сумки разные емкости: грубо вырезанные миски с ягодами, фруктами и овощами.  
— Тебе нужно… не только мясо, — неловко сказал Поттер, ставя миски на пол. — Чтобы восстановить силы.  
— Признателен за заботу, — ответил Ронон, не зная, как реагировать. Притворяться, что он не хотел беспокоить Поттера своими проблемами, смысла не было, да и отказаться он не мог себе позволить. Поэтому просто поблагодарить было лучшим вариантом. — Это все съедобно?  
— Да. Я сам ел. Не заболел, — немного хрипло сказал Поттер, диковато усмехнувшись. Он прищурился и подтолкнул к Ронону одну из маленьких мисок. В ней были ярко-зеленые листья. — Это поможет от боли. Но на вкус не очень.  
От этого Ронон точно не собирался отказываться. Поэтому как только он натянул футболку, то сразу же потянулся к миске и взял один листок. Они казались смутно знакомыми. У него было такое впечатление, будто он однажды видел, как из этих листьев его бабушка заваривала чай. Для него этого было достаточно, чтобы закинуть лист в рот и начать жевать.  
Ухмылка Поттера стала шире, когда он увидел гримасу, которую скорчил Ронон, но ничего не сказал. Ронон же проглотил горький лист и взял еще несколько. В итоге он съел столько, сколько смог вынести, а потом повернулся к ягодам, фруктам и овощам. Большинство из них он, кажется, знал. Он уверенно съел несколько и, раз Поттер его не остановил, попросив оставить что-то ему, Ронон быстро опустошил все миски, а некоторые овощи съел, едва ли смахнув с них грязь.  
— Отлично, — только и сказал Поттер, протянув ему бурдюк с водой.  
Ронон сделал несколько жадных глотков и отдал бурдюк обратно. Чувствовал он себя как никогда удовлетворенным. Наесться досыта, будучи в бегах, было огромной редкостью.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Ронон, сев, чтобы облегчить давление в ране. — Мне это было очень нужно. — Он даже думать не хотел, как сильно ему это было нужно на самом деле. Обычно на охоте у него не хватало времени на сбор ягод и овощей. Месяцами он выживал благодаря мясу и воде, иногда перебиваясь рыбой.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Поттер. Взяв один чудом уцелевший овощ, он откусил кусок. Затем он убрал в сторону все пустые миски, чтобы они не мешались на пути.  
Сейчас, когда ему никуда не нужно было торопиться или делать что-то, Ронон немного откинулся назад, рассматривая хозяина пещеры. Поттер точно был каким-то отшельником. На это указывали и то, как он жил, и вещи, что он носил. Как и у Ронона, на нем были кожаные штаны и грубая кожаная обувь. Под странной меховой накидкой была кожаная рубашка. И все довольно темное, почти черное. Большая часть одежды была изношенной и старой, где-то со следами царапин и даже неуклюже залатанными порезами. Меховая накидка была точно самой старой. Местами рваная и потрепанная, она была почти такой же спутанной, как и длинные волосы Поттера. Но все-таки под неряшливой скудной бородой виднелось молодое лицо. Возможно, чуть моложе самого Ронона.  
Ронон знал, когда не стоило задавать вопросов. Люди все время оказывались в странных обстоятельствах: рейфы могли кого угодно вынудить поселиться в неожиданном месте и вести странный образ жизни. Ронон на время оставил свое любопытство.  
— Сколько я был в отключке?  
— Прошли сутки с тех пор, как я нашел тебя, — ответил Поттер. — Шесть часов после твоего первого пробуждения.  
День. Рейфы уже наверняка узнали, где он. Иначе и быть не могло. Но почему они до сих пор не послали кого-нибудь за ним? Им было лениво или они хотели, чтобы он восстановился после ранения?  
— Я должен идти, — сказал вдруг Ронон. Чем раньше он уйдет, тем будет лучше для Поттера. Каким бы странным тот ни был, он был добр к Ронону. Он не собирался отдавать его на растерзание рейфам.  
— Ты сможешь? — любопытно поинтересовался Поттер. — С такой раной.  
— Бывало и хуже, — мрачно ответил Ронон.  
— Может быть. Но местным хищникам все равно.  
Поттер, похоже, постепенно привык разговаривать, потому что его голос уже не был таким хриплым и грубым.  
— Какие именно хищники? — Ронону было не впервой сталкиваться с животными: большими, маленькими, ядовитыми...  
— Кошки, — ответил Поттер и, подняв руку над головой, добавил: — Очень большие кошки.  
— Они охотятся в стаях? — спросил Ронон. Большие кошки представляли большую проблему, если охотились в стаях.  
— Да. Сложно справиться, — Поттер покачал головой. — И куда ты пойдешь? Там ничего нет, — он нахмурился, смерив Ронона подозрительным взглядом.  
— Есть же Врата Предков, — немного недоуменно сказал Ронон. Это ведь было очевидно. Раз были врата, то существовали другие места, куда можно было пойти. Но Поттеру, похоже, это ни о чем не говорило. — Такая круглая штука. Недалеко от места, где ты меня нашел, — попытался объяснить он. Это не помогло. Поттер продолжал непонимающе смотреть на Ронона. — С помощью них я могу уйти из этого мира и попасть в другой. — Теперь на лице Поттера читалось откровенное изумление. — Ты не знал? — Ронон тоже был потрясен.  
— Нет, — медленно ответил Поттер, недоуменно моргнув. — Другой мир? Серьезно?  
— Множество миров, — Ронон уверенно кивнул. Он раньше никогда не встречал того, кто не слышал о вратах, не считая совсем уж маленьких детей. — На сотнях планет существуют врата, и они все связаны. Если у тебя есть адрес… — он вдруг запнулся. — Как ты попал сюда, если не через врата?  
Поттер, нахмурившись, резко отвернулся.  
— Меня изгнали, — сказал он, при этом странно дернув головой — словно хотел покачать ей и кивнуть одновременно. — Шесть лет назад.  
— Изгнали, — повторил Ронон. — И… не через врата? — еще раз спросил он просто на всякий случай.  
— Там были руины, — Поттер пожал плечами, махнув рукой в сторону выхода из пещеры. — Они в паре дней ходьбы отсюда. Я очнулся рядом с ними. Несколько раз… видел врата. Но так и не понял, для чего они.  
Ронон задумался. Мир Поттера мог быть одним из тех, где существование Врат Предков держалось в тайне от основного населения. Может, они использовали их в качестве наказания для преступников или чего-то подобного. Но шесть лет назад? Поттеру тогда не могло быть больше пятнадцати.   
— За что тебя изгнали?  
Поттер замялся на мгновение, но потом опять пожал плечами.  
— Мальчика убили, и меня признали виновным, — он поерзал, сидя на корточках. — Кто-то хотел для меня самого сурового наказания, кто-то — нет. В итоге меня решили изгнать, — он диковато улыбнулся. — С глаз долой, из сердца вон.  
Это прозвучало как какая-то поговорка. Но Ронон решил на задумываться над этим, продолжая смотреть на Поттера. Тот был… странным. А кто бы не был, проведя шесть лет на незнакомой планете без людей. А ведь тут еще были большие кошки. Но Ронон сомневался, что Поттер был убийцей. Он был резким не от хорошей жизни, но точно не отчаявшимся или жестоким, каким мог бы быть убийца.  
— Как мальчик умер?  
— Не то место, не то время, — Поттер пожал плечами. На его лице появилась слабая грустная улыбка. — Мы ходили в одну школу. Он был немного старше. Я даже не помню, как он выглядел, — он отвел взгляд, поникнув. — Они не хотели принимать существование… настоящего убийцы. Не хотели верить. Винить меня было… проще.  
— ...ясно, — Ронон мрачно кивнул, поняв, что произошло. Он знал о таким мирах. Люди вокруг тех, кто был убит, не хотели верить в монстров и вместо этого предпочитали придерживаться своего сладкого невежества, поэтому обвиняли кого-то другого. Иногда они обвиняли друг друга в неудачной судьбе и за то, что притащили за собой рейфов. Как будто это все еще имело какое-то значение. Когда кто-то был напуган, то совершал порой такие странные поступки. Обычно мозг принимал самое простое решение. — Ты бы вернулся, если бы мог? — не удержался Ронон от вопроса.  
— Да, было бы неплохо, — хмыкнул Поттер. — Но сомневаюсь, что они не изгнали бы меня снова. Если они вообще до сих пор помнят меня, — добавил он, покачав головой. Обернувшись к Ронону, он сказал: — Отдыхай. Потом я могу отвести тебя к… вратам.  
— Я должен идти сейчас, — возразил Ронон. — За мной охотятся. Они знают, где меня искать.  
— Откуда? — удивленно спросил Поттер. — Я не оставлял следов в лесу.  
— Неважно. На мне отслеживающее устройство, — Ронон указал себе на шею. — В спине.  
Теперь взгляд Поттера стал изумленным.  
— Ты в бегах?  
— Это игра, — Ронон помрачнел, прекрасно понимая, что если бы рейфам нужно было поймать его, они бы уже сделали это несколько лет назад. У них были корабли, они могли поймать его в любой момент. Но они этого не делали, потому что не было необходимости. — Я для них всего лишь развлечение.  
Поттер разглядывал его какое-то время, прежде чем кивнуть.  
— Отдыхай, — опять повторил он.  
— Я и так пробыл здесь слишком долго. Они уже в пути.  
— Но теперь я это знаю, — слишком спокойно ответил Поттер. — Отдыхай, — на этот раз слова прозвучали чуть ли не приказом. — Я подежурю. — Он стал продвигаться в сторону выхода из пещеры.  
— Ты не сможешь их остановить. — Ронон уже не знал, как ему объяснить. — Они не люди.  
— Как и много кто еще, — согласился Поттер и скрылся в проеме.  
Ронон посмотрел ему вслед со смесью волнения и беспокойства, прежде чем сесть. В животе сразу же заныло и задергало, и Ронон почти застонал в голос, когда почувствовал, что рана где-то лопнула и начала кровить. Он проигнорировал боль, придвинувшись к выходу, и откинул кусок кожи в сторону, собираясь последовать за Поттером, чтобы объяснить ему такую срочную необходимость уйти… и замер на месте.  
Снаружи было небольшое поле, окруженное кустами и деревьями. Поттер шел через него — его шаги было прекрасно слышно на мху и траве, — а рядом с ним грациозно ступала большая черная кошка. Она была настолько огромной, что в холке была на одном уровне с Поттером. Только вот шокировали как раз не размеры кошки, а ее поведение. Ронону уже доводилось встречать больших животных, даже пару раз он чуть не стал их обедом. Но эта кошка… она вела себя совсем как домашняя, как те, которых Ронон видел на Сатеде. Поттер… приручил ее?  
Подумав о чем-то пару секунд, Ронон пожал плечами и вернулся в пещеру. Он сталкивался с вещами и постраннее. И если Поттер одомашнил эту большую кошку, то… то тогда, возможно, он мог справиться и с рейфами. В конце концов, Ронон сейчас был не в том состоянии, чтобы бежать за ним и просить остановиться.  
Шипя сквозь зубы и морщась, он дополз до меха и сел, попытавшись максимально облегчить давление на рану, не сделав при этом хуже. На восстановление уйдет несколько дней, если не недель. И он по опыту знал, насколько все станет плохо, если он продолжит бежать в таком состоянии. Да, обычно у него не было выбора. Но… но, может, ему хотя бы ненадолго стоило довериться Поттеру. По крайней мере, пока рана не перестанет болеть так сильно.  
Ронон со вздохом опустился на меховые шкуры. Он уже почти забыл то ощущение, когда кто-то прикрывал твою спину.  
* * *  
Ронон молча наблюдал, как Поттер измельчал травы, корни и другие растения, которые Ронону были не особо интересны, и смешивал их в деревянной чашке. Похоже, он делал какое-то лекарственное средство, и хоть Ронон, будучи в бегах, и сам немного поднаторел в изготовлении парочки мазей, он уже давно перестал понимать, что именно делал Поттер. Тот использовал некоторые знакомые растения, вроде листа эйбана, которым и сам Ронон закрывал раны, чтобы избежать заражения, и корня дерисона, помогающего при отеках. Но остальные растения были ему почти неизвестны.  
— Ты разбираешься в медицине? — не выдержал Ронон, когда Поттер добавил в миску какой-то светло-янтарный порошок.  
— Зельеварение и гербология. Только основы, но весьма неплохо.  
Ронон кивнул. Видимо, в мире Поттера зельеварением называлось смешивание лекарств, а гербологией — изучение растений. Во многих мирах для одинаковых вещей были свои названия. Где-то это были настойки, а в других мирах предпочитали ядознание. Сам Ронон понимал немного в первой помощи, но один из его напарников был врачом, поэтому Ронон кое-что узнал от него. Однако большую часть самой полезной информации о травах Ронон получил от своих бабушек и дедушек — старых добрых специалистов по выживанию, которые были главной причиной, по которой рейфы до сих пор не убили его.  
— Что она делает? — Ронон прервал затянувшееся молчание.  
— Очищает, забирает боль. С ней точно не станет хуже, — ответил Поттер. — Но может помочь только на поверхности, внутренности должны зажить сами.  
— Я понял, — Ронон опять кивнул, смотря как Поттер добавил в миску немного воды, прежде чем начать измельчать что-то напоминающее кору, а потом целых пять минут мешал получившуюся смесь деревянной ложкой, пока та из коричневой не стала совершенно бесцветной. Ронон удивленно вскинул брови. Да, основы Поттера были лучше его собственных, намного лучше.  
— Готово, — наконец-то заявил Поттер. Он подполз к Ронону, держа в руках свежие повязки и кусок белой ткани, которая выглядела так, словно раньше была частью одежды. Ронон сел, задрав футболку, и Поттер без лишних слов стал разматывать с живота старую повязку, собираясь заменить ее.  
— Ты раньше уже делал подобное? — спросил Ронон, про себя задаваясь вопросом, учился ли когда-нибудь Поттер на врача.  
— С собой, — согласно ответил Поттер. — Меня учили делать лечебные мази. Часть уроков гербологии была о лечебных растениях. Большинство из них здесь не растет, но… — он пожал плечами, откинув грязную повязку в сторону. — Но я учился. Методом проб и ошибок.  
Скажи кто-то Ронону нечто подобное несколько лет назад, он бы сильно задумался. Тогда в его распоряжении были больницы и настоящие врачи, и Поттер бы на их фоне казался совсем примитивным со своей гербологией. Но сейчас тот был ценнейшим человеком и искусным специалистом. Знание медицины никогда не пропадало впустую.  
— Выглядит хорошо, — пробормотал Поттер, рассматривая рану. Ронону пришлось согласиться. Хоть она и болела адски, но выглядела заживающей. Если бы он сам ей занимался, то стало бы все только хуже: пошло бы заражение или она бы перестала болеть совсем, просто убив Ронона. Рана все еще выглядела свежей, но уже перестала сильно кровить и начала затягиваться по краям.  
— У меня в сумке есть бутылка алкоголя, — вспомнил Ронон. — Продезинфицировать.  
— Это нанесет больше вреда, чем пользы, — Поттер покачал головой. — Мази достаточно.  
Ронон, конечно, мог бы с ним поспорить, но не стал. Вместо этого он проследил, как Поттер аккуратно промыл рану, прежде чем начать наносить мазь. Ронон тихо охнул и дернулся назад. Заберет боль, ага. Мазь и правда это сделала — было такое ощущение, что на его коже растекся жидкий лед, отчего рана и кожа вокруг перестали вообще что-либо чувствовать. Внутри ничего не изменилось, а вот снаружи Ронон ощущал лишь прохладу мази.  
— Я бы не прочь получить еще этой штуки, — пробормотал Ронон, рассматривая живот.  
— Я могу сделать больше, но лучше всего, когда она свежая. — Поттер, улыбаясь, тонким слоем аккуратно размазал мазь по ране, а потом вытер пальцы о грязные тряпки. Взяв белую ткань, он прижал ее к ране, а потом примотал к телу свежей повязкой. — Готово, — сказал он, и Ронон опустил футболку.  
— Спасибо.  
Поттер кивнул, собрав в кучу все использованные бинты и отодвигая их в сторону.   
— Сделаю чай. Чтобы ты не заболел.  
Ронон, не желая повторяться, тоже кивнул. Он лег на спину и с наслаждением окунулся в это ощущение без боли. Он определенно хотел еще такой мази. Полную банку, чтобы использовать ее тогда, когда понадобится. Чертовски удобная штука, если ты в бегах.  
— Некоторые миры могли бы тебе очень хорошо заплатить за такую мазь, — сказал Ронон. Он подтянул футболку поверх повязки, убедившись, что та не сильно давит на рану. — Сейчас мало кто разбирается в медицине.  
— Хм, — отозвался Поттер. Он взял что-то отдаленно напоминающее каменный горшок, поставил его на огонь и налил в него воду из бурдюка. — Может быть, — наконец-то сказал он, начав замешивать чай.  
Ронон нахмурился. Чем больше он думал, тем ему все меньше нравилась идея просто уйти из этого места. Он должен был как-то отблагодарить Поттера. В обычной ситуации он бы дал ему что-нибудь — нож или вроде того — в качестве оплаты. Но сейчас этого казалось недостаточно. Забота о его ране была куда серьезнее, чем простая помощь, а ведь Поттер сделал еще столько всего остального. Перенес Ронона в безопасное место, убедился в надлежащем отдыхе для него, кормил его, перевязывал. Поттер даже нашел еду именно для него. А еще сделал мазь. Другой бы в его ситуации помог незнакомцу — а Ронон для Поттера все-таки был незнакомым человеком — с чем-то одним, ну никак не со всем.  
Одного «спасибо» тут было явно недостаточно.  
— Я мог бы дать тебе несколько адресов, — сказал Ронон, — от миров, где ты сможешь… начать все заново.  
Поттер обернулся, смерив его взглядом, но так ничего и не ответил, повернувшись обратно к травам.  
— Это место перестанет быть безопасным. Рейфы придут, даже если меня здесь уже не будет, — мрачно заметил Ронон. Рейфы проверяли планеты, которые он посещал, чтобы забрать их себе, если там были люди, или создавали трудности для возвращения. И если они придут сюда и найдут Поттера… или хуже — узнают, что тот ему помог… — Здесь будет небезопасно.  
Поттер какое-то время молчал, лишь периодически кидал травы в каменную чашу и помешивал воду.  
— А ты? — наконец-то спросил он.  
— Я уйду в другой мир, — Ронон дернул головой. — Найду другое место, где смогу спрятаться и переждать какое-то время. Я бы мог задержаться на этой планете, если бы не рана. — Деревья создавали отличное прикрытие, из-за которого даже рейфам было бы сложно ориентироваться. Если бы только Ронон был в состоянии исследовать местность и расставить ловушки, то он остался бы здесь на какое-то время. Может, даже на несколько недель.  
— Тогда выздоравливай, — просто сказал Поттер.  
Ронон увидел, как его плечи под меховой накидкой немного поникли.  
— Так не пойдет, — сказал он. Он понимал, из какого мира пришел Поттер, он ему сочувствовал, зная, что спустя столько лет… компания Ронона была для него настоящим облегчением. Поттер так долго пробыл в одиночестве, дольше, чем Ронон. Естественно, что он хотел… Это так не работало. — Если они узнают, что ты мне помог, они убьют тебя.  
— Я могу о себе позаботиться.  
— Не таким образом, — хмыкнул Ронон. Никто не мог постоять за себя, когда приходили рейфы. Против одного — может быть, двух, если ты был действительно хорош, три, если ты был выдающимся воином. Но проблема рейфов была в том, что они продолжали приходить, бесконечно. Они приходили всегда. И Ронон знал, что будет, если он останется. Ему удалось победить одного рейфа, двух, пятерых… В конце концов им это надоело и они поменяли правила. Сожгли леса или запустили какой-то газ, заставив его выбрать: уйти или умереть. Однажды они выгнали его с одной хорошей планеты с помощью орбитальной бомбардировки. Жаль, потому что каньон, в котором он жил, был идеальным укрытием.  
Какое-то время Поттер молчал, помешивая чай.  
— Кто они такие? — все-таки спросил он. Взяв половник, он налил чай в деревянную чашку.  
— Кто? — не понял Ронон.  
— Рейфы.  
Ронон озадаченно нахмурился.  
— Ты не знаешь, кто такие рейфы?  
— Не стал бы спрашивать, если бы знал, — Поттер пожал плечами. Он немного пододвинулся к Ронону, передав ему чашку. — Это они охотятся на тебя?  
Ронон медленно кивнул и озадаченно посмотрел на Поттера. Кажется, тот и правда не знал. Хотя если его обвиняли в том, что на самом деле сделал рейф, то все это уже не было таким невероятным. Кто знает, а вдруг мир Поттера был одним из тех, где прошел цикл отрицания, во время которого люди просто заставили себя забыть о рейфах. И когда кто-то из них наконец-то появился, никто его не узнал и не вспомнил.  
— Это раса, — сказал Ронон. — Они охотятся на людей, питаются их силой.  
— Звучит… знакомо, — задумчиво протянул Поттер. — Как они выглядят?  
Ронон сначала нахмурился, но все-таки описал рейфа. Было так странно встретить того, кто ничего о них не знал. Все знали, как выглядят рейфы. С другой стороны… до того, как рейфы пришли на Сатеду, сатедианцы тоже о них забыли. Остались лишь старые сказки, и то потому, что Сатеда принадлежала рейфам. Эти ублюдочные садисты получили особый кайф от того, что сначала позволили Сатеде расцвести, а потом уничтожили ее как раз в тот момент, когда сатедианцы почти набрались сил, чтобы дать отпор.  
— Они… мои люди пошли войной против рейфов… если это можно так назвать, — в тишине сказал Ронон. — Рейфы появились через врата и на кораблях. Они бомбардировали наши города и поселки, захватили наших людей. Меня забрали… и сделали беглецом. Ради развлечения.  
Какое-то время Поттер разглядывал его лицо, а потом покачал головой.  
— Сколько их? Рейфов — сколько их? — спросил он. В его голосе было отчетливо слышно любопытство, и совсем не было опасений или сочувствия.  
— Никто не знает. Больше, чем кто-либо сможет вынести, — с горечью пробормотал Ронон. — Когда шел отлов на моей планете, мы видели четыре корабля-улья. Они… большие, словно города. Крейсеры и авианосцы… тысячи пехотинцев, — Ронон скривился. — У Сатеды была хорошая армия, но не против рейфов.  
Поттер немного распрямился, отполз обратно и сел. Какое-то время он молчал.  
— И они могут найти тебя даже здесь? На другой планете?  
— Они могут найти меня в любой точке галактики — в этом я не сомневаюсь, — раздосадованно произнес Ронон и сразу же скривился, когда в ране дернуло и болезненно запульсировало. — Я прошел через десятки миров. Они всегда меня находят.  
Поттер бросил на него пристальный взгляд и отвернулся.  
— Галактики, хм, — озадаченно пробормотал он.  
— Сотни планет. Ты сможешь выбрать место для жилья, — сказал Ронон. — Да, рейфы везде, но… у тебя будет компания.  
— Она у меня уже есть, — Поттер невозмутимо приподнял брови.  
— Я плохая компания, Поттер, — Ронон покачал головой. — Да и остаться я не могу.  
В пещере опять повисло молчание. Вдруг Поттер дернулся и повернул голову. Спустя долю секунды звук услышал и Ронон — громогласный рев большого животного. Поттер практически моментально оказался около выхода из пещеры, Ронон отставал от него всего на полшага. Как только полог оказался откинут, стал слышен еще один звук. Бластеры.  
— Рейфы, — злобно выплюнул Ронон, выхватывая пистолет.  
Поттер задумался.  
— Похоже, они наткнулись на одного из моих стражей, — сказал он и потянулся к меховой накидке. Первой он достал из-под нее какую деревяшку длиной примерно с руку. Затем последовал костяной свисток, в который Поттер сразу же подул, однако никакого звука Ронон не услышал. Но вот из чащи донеслось ответное рычание и рев.  
— Что это? — спросил Ронон, хоть и так уже догадался. Таким образом Поттер призывал своих прирученных животных.  
— Прикрытие, — ответил Поттер. Он присел на корточки и уставился на зашумевшие кусты, окружавшие поле за пределами пещеры. Первое животное было таким же большим, как то, которого Ронон видел в первый раз. Это была большая серая кошка с густой, длинной гривой и зубами с палец толщиной. Спустя какое-то время показалась еще одна кошка, а потом еще и еще. Все они собрались на поле и принялись ждать.  
— Ты приручил их всех? — восторженно спросил Ронон. Он уже видел дрессировщиков раньше, но это было нечто.  
— Не приручил. Я их контролирую. — Поттер перехватил пальцами свою деревяшку, осмотрев собравшихся кошек. — Тут сложновато выжить без помощи.  
— Ты их контролируешь? Как? — Ронон был впечатлен.  
— Это трюк, — ответил Поттер и сразу нахмурился, когда опять раздались рев и шум стрельбы. Большие кошки начали нервно расхаживать по полю, дергая хвостами. Рев прекратился практически одновременно со звуками выстрелов. Похоже, рейфы со всем разобрались.  
— С твоим стражем справились. Возможно, там только один рейф, — с этими словами Ронон снял пистолет с предохранителя. — Обычно они приходят один за другим.  
— Нам же лучше, — прищурился Поттер. Ронон осторожно опустился на корточки рядом с ним, не желая оставаться слишком большой целью.  
Рейф был высоким беловолосым существом, одетым в кожу. В руках он держал длинный бластер. Он успел сделать всего шаг по направлению к пещере, когда оказался на прицеле. Но прежде чем Ронон успел выстрелить, Поттер закричал:  
— Взять!  
Кошки, собравшиеся на поляне, мгновенно ринулись вперед. Это была не самая хорошо организованная атака, но она явно напугала рейфа. Он совершенно точно не был готов к такой драке. Из полдюжины зверей он успел застрелить лишь нескольких, прежде чем остальные повалили его, прижав к земле. Окруженный рейф зарычал, вскинув бластер. Ему удалось застрелить удерживающего его зверя, и теперь он пытался выбраться из-под его тела.  
— Заберите у него эту штуку, — скомандовал кошкам Поттер, бросившись к рейфу. Ронон не отставал. Звери моментально опять прижали рейфа к земле, один из них зубами вырвал у него из рук бластер и отступил.  
Рейф опять зарычал, когда Поттер и опасливо поглядывающий на огромных кошек Ронон подошли ближе. Кошкам же, похоже, не было до Ронона никакого дела, но быть окруженным таким количеством хищников все равно нервировало. Он покачал головой и повернулся к рейфу, взяв его на прицел.  
— Это рейф? — любопытно спросил Поттер, направив в сторону головы рейфа деревяшку.  
— Он самый, — Ронон кивнул, мрачно рассматривая монстра — тот до сих пор хрипло рычал, оскалив многочисленные острые зубы. Где-то рядом мелькнула тень, и Ронон подавил в себе желание обернуться. Несколько зверей, завозились, рыча. Естественно, там ничего не было.  
— Что?.. — пробормотал Поттер, заозиравшись в поисках тени. — Могу поклясться, что...  
— Он пытается внушить нам видения. Мы должны убить его, — злобно хмыкнул Ронон, не сводя с рейфа взгляда. Поттер не был похож на убийцу, но убийство рейфа — это немного другое. Они ведь не были людьми. — Он бы нас убил. Питался бы нами.  
— Хм, — Поттер задумчиво наклонил голову к плечу. Он вдруг сделал своей деревяшкой какое-то движение и что-то тихо забормотал. Из конца деревяшки в рейфа стрельнула красная вспышка, и тот сразу же перестал двигаться и издавать какие-либо звуки. Ронон недоуменно распахнул глаза, но пистолет все-таки не опустил. Поттер сел перед рейфом на корточки. — Они могут заставить людей видеть вещи?  
— Эм, они делают это во время нашествий, вынуждают людей паниковать, отчего те становятся легкой добычей, — пробормотал Ронон, переведя взгляд на окруживших их зверей, а потом опять посмотрев на Поттера, склонившегося над рейфом. — Мы не можем оставить его в живых. В этом нет никакого смысла. Ты с ним не договоришься.  
Но Поттер его проигнорировал, опять направив деревяшку на голову рейфа и что-то тихо пробормотав. Рейф дернулся, но больше ничего не произошло. Поттер нахмурился и повторил манипуляции, однако результат был тем же.   
— Хм, он невосприимчив к Империусу.  
— Что? — спросил Ронон.   
— Это трюк, которым я контролирую их, — Поттер кивнул в сторону гигантских кошек. — На рейфе не работает.  
Ронон задумался на мгновение, размышляя о том, стоило ли ему вообще спрашивать, что это все значило, но лишь покачал головой.  
— Мозговые штучки с ними не пройдут. Они что-то вроде телепатов, — попытался объяснить Ронон и, обведя рукой поляну, добавил: — Так они создают свои тени.  
— Похоже на то, — хмыкнул Поттер. Он махнул кошкам, чтобы те отошли от рейфа, а сам наклонился ближе, проверяя его лицо. — Они питаются через руку? — спросил он, когда развернул руку рейфа ладонью вверх и увидел на ней небольшое отверстие.  
— Ага. Кладут ее тебе на грудь и забирают годы жизни, — ответил Ронон. — Я не знаю, как это работает, но несколько раз видел сам процесс.  
— Хм, — задумчиво протянул Поттер. — Этого рейфа было не так уж и сложно схватить.  
Ронон сначала опешил, а потом скептически хмыкнул, указав на стоящих рядом кошек.  
— Ну, такого он все-таки не ожидал, — сказал он. — Думал, что здесь только я. Если бы рейфы знали, против кого им придется выступить, то отправили бы больше солдат. — Он вдруг стал оглядываться по сторонам — был шанс, что где-то рядом мог летать разведывательный зонд, записывающий все. — Они наверняка пришлют еще, когда этот не вернется. Мне стоит уйти.  
— Почему ты хочешь уйти один? — Поттер поднял голову, посмотрев на Ронона. — Ты ранен и не в том состоянии, чтобы сражаться.  
— Я не хочу… — резко начал Ронон, но остановился. Громко выдохнув сквозь зубы, он скривился. — За всеми, с кем я пересекался, приходили эти ублюдки рейфы. Ты помог мне. Я не хочу отплатить тебе так, — он кивнул на рейфа. — Если они поймут, что ты мне помог, а если еще и узнают, что ты убил одного из них...  
— Я могу о себе позаботиться, — хладнокровно сказал Поттер.   
— Да, я видел. Но если они начнут стрелять с орбиты, то смогут сравнять здесь все с землей, — не унимался Ронон. — И тебя тоже.  
Поттер встал, спрятав деревяшку-оружие в складках меховой накидки.  
— Тогда я тут не останусь.  
— Отлично. — Ронон сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. — Хорошо. Я покажу несколько адресов, куда ты сможешь уйти. Они с радостью примут целителя...  
— Я пойду с тобой, — перебил его Поттер и пошел в сторону пещеры.  
— Что? Нет, так ведь… нет, — возразил Ронон, быстро идя следом. — Я могу послать тебя на планету, где будут люди. Ты просто...  
— Я иду с тобой, — повторил Поттер. Он полностью откинул полог, закрывающий вход в пещеру, и начал рыться в вещах, откладывая все необходимое. — Тебе нужна помощь. И я не идиот. Я не впишусь в цивилизованную жизнь. Да и не знаю, чем стал бы заниматься. — Он взял грубую сумку и начал наполнять ее. — Слишком долго был один. Нет, — отрезал Поттер, когда Ронон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить. — Тебе нужна помощь, — повторил он.  
— Я могу о себе позаботиться. — На этих словах Ронона немного перекосило, потому что он сказал в точности то, что уже несколько раз слышал от Поттера.  
— Не сейчас, нет, — Поттер скосил на него взгляд. — Ты ранен так сильно, что даже ходить нормально не можешь. Тебе нужна помощь.  
Ронон понимал, что отрицать это не было никакого смысла. Его колени дрожали, а на лбу выступил пот. От ходьбы это произошло, от боли или от подступающей лихорадки. И если причина была именно в лихорадке…  
— Это плохая идея.  
— Не знаю таких слов, — ухмыльнулся Поттер. Взяв деревянную миску, он начал перекладывать в нее остатки еды. Затем он натянул поверх своеобразную крышку, сунул миску в сумку и принялся укладывать инструменты — те, что он использовал для приготовления мази. — Мне надо кое-что подготовить: травы, кору, грибы. Чтобы потом сделать мазь. Я могу собирать все по пути к вратам, но это займет время.  
— Оно у тебя будет. До прихода следующего рейфа по крайней мере есть еще несколько часов, — Ронон вздохнул, признав поражение. — Хорошо, уйдем вместе. Но это только до тех пор, пока я полностью не поправлюсь, — твердо заявил он, собирая свои немногочисленные вещи. — Потом я пойду один.  
— Может быть, — отозвался Поттер. Он задумчиво посмотрел на шкуры и меха, а потом покачал головой и отвернулся к одежде, кое-что запихнув в сумку.  
— Это плохая идея, — пробормотал Ронон, но Поттер лишь опять усмехнулся. — Надо разобраться с рейфом. — Он надел куртку и, убедившись, что меч надежно закреплен на спине, перекинул через плечи рюкзак. А потом ему потребовалась минута, чтобы перевести дыхание. Его рана со всеми этими телодвижениями была явно не согласна, а дополнительный вес на спине все только ухудшил.  
— Я… эм… — замялся Поттер, явно не зная, что на это сказать.  
— Я сам, — без раздумий предложил Ронон. У него не было никаких проблем с необходимостью убить рейфа. Черт, иногда это было единственным, ради чего он вообще жил. Но он не собирался ни в чем винить Поттера. Все-таки к самой идее убийства надо было привыкнуть.  
У Поттера на лице все еще отчетливо читалось сомнение, когда он вешал сумку на плечо. Он обернулся, внимательно осмотрел пещеру и со вздохом покачал головой, прежде чем направиться к выходу. Через мгновение он нерешительно остановился и задумчиво посмотрел на Ронона.  
— Одна из кошек довезет тебя до врат, — решил он. Это было похоже на своеобразную благодарность.  
Ронон хотел возразить, но все-таки понял, что мог сильно затормозить Поттера. Да и сама ходьба не пошла бы на пользу ране. Поэтому, промолчав, он тоже вышел из пещеры.  
— Ты уверен, что это безопасно? — спросил Ронон, смотря на гигантских кошек. Он просто хотел убедиться. Даже самые маленькие из них выглядели так, будто могли откусить ему голову в один прием.  
— Они под моим контролем и не сделает ничего без приказа, — уверенно ответил Поттер. Он перевел взгляд с животных на безсознательного рейфа, а потом посмотрел на Ронона, больше ничего не сказав.  
Ронон вышел вперед, на ходу вынув пистолет. Было так просто дохромать до рейфа, повернуть в руке пистолет и направить его вниз. Рейф лишь немного дернулся, получив энергетический импульс, а потом затих насовсем.  
— Готово, — сказал Ронон, поставив пистолет на режим оглушения и убрав его обратно в кобуру.  
Поттер кивнул, сглотнув, и в свою очередь в очередной раз показал контроль над кошками, приказав самой большой из них подойти ближе и опуститься на брюхо, чтобы Ронон смог забраться ей на спину. Когда Ронон немного неуклюже перекидывал ногу ей через спину, кошка даже не дернулась, а только зарычала.  
— Встань, — приказал Поттер, когда Ронон уверенно сел. Кошка поднялась на лапы, вынудив Ронона схватиться за ее гриву, чтобы не упасть.  
— Путешествовать на этих зверюгах то еще удовольствие, — пробормотал Ронон, чувствуя непонятное смущение. Кошка была настолько большая, что он ощущал себя на ее спине маленьким ребенком. Она впечатляла своей силой. Наверняка и его вес был для нее ничтожен. Было бы у него такое же животное, прирученное, с которым бы он путешествовал из мира в мир… Да, ему бы это понравилось. В таком случае у него была бы серьезная фора перед рейфами.  
— Кормление будет проблемой, — сказал Поттер, посмотрев на зверей, а потом на рейфа. Покачав головой, он отвернулся. — Пошли. — Он повел кошку с сидящим на ее спине Рононом все дальше и дальше от пещеры и маленькой поляны, что окружала ее, оставив мертвого рейфа наедине с гигантскими хищниками.  
Прошло всего несколько минут, а Ронон уже понял, что ехать на кошке было не так уж и просто. Ее шаг был неудобен, спина все время двигалась, даже едва не сбросила его пару раз, прежде чем Ронон привык. Кошки все-таки не были предназначены для верховой езды. По крайней мере, без специальных приспособлений. Седла, например, или вроде того. А еще они не особо-то переживали, когда кто-то тянул их за гриву. Кошка зарычала, когда Ронон, ухмыльнувшись, именно это и сделал.  
Поттер либо не замечал его трудностей, либо ему было попросту все равно. Он был слишком занят сбором растений по пути, отрыванием коры и поиском грибов на земле. Все найденное он бесцеремонно складывал в сумку. Ронон какое-то время наблюдал за ним, прежде чем все-таки начать говорить, чтобы отвлечь себя от мыслей, что он ехал на животном, которое могло его съесть.  
— Как он работает? — спросил он. — Этот трюк… с контролем.  
— Это талант, которым обладают такие, как я. Способность, — ответил Поттер. Он вытащил свою деревянную палочку и показал ее Ронону, не переставая обрывать бутоны с ближайшего куста. — Пока у меня есть вот это, я могу практически все заставить подчиняться моим приказам. С животными просто. Они не особо умны, не могут сопротивляться. Так можно поступать и с людьми. Правда, я не пробовал.  
Ронон нахмурился.  
— Выходит, ты мог бы и мне приказать все, что захочешь? — подозрительно спросил он.  
— Может быть. Если твоя воля сильна, то ты можешь бороться, — Поттер посмотрел на него краем глаза. — Но контролировать тебя смысла нет. Я использую животных, потому что мне нужна защита.  
Ронон продолжал хмуро смотреть на него, пока наконец-то не кивнул. Поттер еще ни разу не показал враждебность по отношению к нему, поэтому стоило доверять его словам.  
— Этой штукой ты еще и оглушать можешь. Как в случае с рейфом. Что еще? — спросил Ронон.  
— Много чего. — Поттер махнул в сторону куста и что-то пробормотал. Ронон увидел, как куст задрожал, а потом от него оторвалось несколько листьев. Он в шоке распахнул глаза, когда эти листья плавно пролетели по воздуху прямо в сумку Поттера. — Что-то вроде этого. — Он закрыл сумку и спрятал палочку обратно.  
— Это… — Ронон замолчал, разглядывая Поттера. — Говорят, Предки могли передвигать вещи, не касаясь их. Силой мысли, — медленно сказал он. У Предков было множество схожих способностей — по слухам, они лечили разумом и прикосновением. Поттер ничего из этого не делал, но контроль животных, левитирование предметов...  
— Молодцы какие, — сказал Поттер.  
— Все твои люди так могут? — спросил Ронон, задаваясь вопросом, были ли люди Поттера потомками Предков.  
— Некоторые. Изменение формы вещей, левитирование… такое могут почти все, у кого есть способности. Мы учимся этому в школах. Кто-то хорошо, кто-то хуже. И как варить зелья, и все остальное.  
— Хм, — неразборчиво буркнул Ронон, пытаясь не показать, насколько он на самом деле был впечатлен. С такими способностями… да, Поттер и правда мог о себе позаботиться. А еще это объяснило, почему рейф не произвел на него впечатление. Когда ты мог двигать предметы с помощью деревянной палочки… — А твой мир, похоже, интересное место, — максимально нейтрально произнес Ронон. А как бы люди Поттера справились с рейфами?  
— Только если ты сам в нем заинтересован, — Поттер посмотрел на Ронона и добавил: — Что насчет твоего?  
— Сатеды? — Ронон покачал головой. — Это был мой дом. Довольно развитые технологии, медицина… мы… мы были успешными. Оружие, машины, мы были хорошо обеспечены. Мало какие миры достигли подобного, — он нахмурился, посмотрев на окружающий их лес. — На Сатеде были леса, горы и океаны. Это ее не сильно отличало от других миров. — Кто знает, осталось ли там хоть что-то сейчас. Если рейфы хотели, они могли нанести планете серьезный ущерб.  
— Почему рейфы на вас напали? — спросил Поттер.  
— Почему они вообще нападают? Чтобы питаться. И чтобы убедиться, что никто не встанет против них. Многие народы были убиты, потому что представляли для рейфов потенциальную опасность. Сатеда была такой же. Мы становились слишком сильными. Еще несколько десятков лет, и мы могли бы…  
— Милая раса, — произнес Поттер. Он сорвал какое-то очередное растение и теперь внимательно его разглядывал. — И так во всей галактике?  
— Ходят слухи, что существуют миры, которые рейфы не трогают. На этих планетах есть достойное оружие или защита, из-за чего рейфы на них не нападают, — ответил Ронон. — Но… думаю, это просто миф. Обычные истории, вселяющие надежду.  
— Утопия, — прошептал Поттер и все-таки выкинул растение.  
— Иногда она нужна людям, — немного удивленно сказал Ронон, задумчиво посмотрев на Поттера. Несмотря на все эти разговоры о рейфах тот совсем не казался напуганным. Или обеспокоенным. Да хотя бы заинтересованным. — Тебя это совсем не трогает. Тебе все равно.  
Поттер посмотрел на него снизу вверх и лишь беспечно пожал плечами.  
— Я пока не проникся. Столько всего: рейфы, планеты, галактика… — он обвел рукой вокруг них, словно хотел объединить все, о чем они говорили. — Пока это не кажется реальным.  
— О, — только и смог сказать Ронон. Он вдруг почувствовал себя глупо. Ну естественно. Поттер наверняка даже не знал о существовании других планет, если учесть тот факт, что он был не в курсе о вратах. И встречи с одним рейфом было явно недостаточно, чтобы осознать всю серьезность ситуации. Обычно для этого требовался крейсер или улей. — Лучше быть готовым, — все-таки добавил Ронон, не обращая внимание на демонстративное безразличие Поттера. — Если пойдешь со мной, то рано или поздно поймешь.  
— Хм, будем надеяться.   
Поттер кивнул и вскинул голову, посмотрев прямо на врата. Когда Ронон только появился на этой планете, то был настолько взволнован, что не заметил ничего, кроме мха и деревьев. Но теперь, едва он увидел это место, он понял, почему Поттер не посчитал врата чем-то серьезным. Постамент под ними был покрыт мхом, а кусты почти скрыли устройство для набора адреса. Врата выглядели как какой-то полузабытый памятник.   
— Сними меня отсюда, — через мгновение сказал Ронон. Поттер приказал кошке опуститься на брюхо, прежде чем помог ему слезть с ее спины. Ронон опять посмотрел на этого огромного хищника, лежащего на земле, такого дикого и свирепого, хоть и под контролем Поттера. Взять его с собой было бы… приятно и опасно одновременно. — Что дальше? — Ронон кивнул на кошку. Все-таки животное было под его контролем.  
— Она достаточно пострадала, — Поттер смерил кошку взглядом и дернул головой. — Уходи. Давай, — приказал он, и животное плавно встало, прежде чем тенью раствориться среди деревьев.  
— Пострадала, — удивленно повторил Ронон.  
— Я навязывал свою волю. Это было необходимо для выживания, но все-таки не совсем гуманно, — Поттер пожал плечами, уставившись на Ронона. Затем он молча кивнул на врата.  
Ронон ничего не ответил, подойдя к наборному устройству. По привычке набрал первый всплывший в голове адрес, даже не попытавшись вспомнить, знал ли он что-нибудь о планете, которой этот адрес принадлежал. Он решительно и резко выбрал все нужные символы, прежде чем нажать на центр устройства. Ронон уже давно привык к звукам, которые издавали врата во время набора адреса, а вот Поттер немного отступил. А когда открылась горизонтальная вихревая воронка, выстрелив вперед, а затем стабилизировавшись, Поттер ахнул, открыв рот.  
— Невероятно, — пробормотал он, подходя ближе к дрожащей голубой поверхности. — Это похоже на магию.  
Ронон тоже сделал пару шагов вперед.  
— Это не она. Самая настоящая наука без всяких фокусов, — уверил он. У некоторых менее продвинутых рас было свое понимание врат, поэтому Ронон, в принципе, знал, откуда пришел Поттер. Во время тренировок за пределами Сатеды он даже видел расу, которая поклонялась вратам как какому-то божественному артефакту. Ронона почти сожгли на костре за осквернение. — Думаю, это наука, которую никто не понимает. Ученые на Сатеде очень долго пытались разобраться, как работают врата. Все, что они поняли, так это то, что они просто делают тоннели сквозь пространство. Ну же, давай, — Ронон тронул Поттера за плечо. — Самый лучший опыт это свой собственный.  
Поттер открыл было рот, но Ронон просто молча подтолкнул его в портал. Он довольно ухмыльнулся, услышав возмущенный возглас, прежде чем тот потонул в голубом мареве, и последовал за ним. Да, наличие компаньона, хоть и ненадолго, точно будет странным.


	2. Chapter 2

Ронон давно перестал испытывать трепет, приходя в новый мир. Он посетил их уже так много, что они все смешались друг с другом, и теперь Ронон просто не видел между ними разницы. Они были почти одинаковые — та же гравитация, тот же воздух. А это, в принципе, только и имело значение. Да, конечно, на некоторых было теплее, чем на других, где-то отличалась природа или погода, или еще что-нибудь — небо, например, везде было разное. Но Ронон побывал на десятках планет, и очередной мир, в котором горы были настолько высокие, что их обледеневшие пики были скрыты облаками… не особо впечатлил его.  
Поттер же… это была его третья планета, а на предыдущей он прожил шесть лет. Так что неудивительно, что горы ему показались такими интересными. Было даже немного забавно видеть его неприкрытый восторг. Поттер, явно шокированный, смотрел на них во все глаза, а потом прищурился и вгляделся вдаль, пытаясь понять, насколько они были большие. Потом он коснулся земли, осмотрел растения и камни — все, до чего смог дотянутся, будто не верил, что это реально.  
— Здесь все другое, — наконец-то сказал Поттер, сорвав цветок и теперь завороженно разглядывая его.  
— Каждый мир чем-то отличается. — Ронон прижал ладонь к животу, отойдя от врат. — Привыкнешь.  
— Это вряд ли, — заметил Поттер. Он покрутил цветок между пальцами, а потом убрал его в сумку. — Что дальше? — он посмотрел прямо на Ронона.  
— Нам нужно найти место, чтобы спрятаться, — ответил Ронон, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Вон там, — он кивнул куда-то вперед. Невдалеке виднелось ущелье, скрытое небольшим полузачахшим леском. Место не было идеальным, но все-таки лес мог прикрыть их от кораблей рейфов и вынудить тех искать их на своих двоих. Да и ставить ловушки в лесу было куда проще, чем на открытой местности.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Поттер. Бросив на Ронона еще один взгляд, он пошел прямо за ним, отставая всего на полшага. У Ронона возникло такое чувство, что он сделал это специально — в случае если рана вдруг даст о себе знать, то Поттер будет рядом. Это было слегка навязчиво, но почему-то не только нервировало, но и успокаивало, поэтому Ронон промолчал.  
За ним уже как-то присматривали. Во время войны он, как и вся его команда, были точно такими же — постоянно следили друг за другом и шли след в след. Если кто-то падал, то всегда находился тот, кто мог его поддержать. И даже не один. Если падали все, то и ждали тоже все, пока не смогут идти дальше. Так было всегда. Только в последние дни войны тот, кто падал, больше не вставал. Но все-таки Ронон не забыл это чувство, когда кто-то всегда есть рядом, поддерживает, побуждает идти вперед.  
Он просто не ожидал, что когда-нибудь все повторится. Поттер до сих пор оставался для него почти незнакомцем, но все-таки. Он был странным и немного чудаковатым, и немного чокнутым из-за шести лет одиночества. Но ему можно было доверять, на него можно было положиться.  
Ронону почти удалось выяснить, что именно это все значило, когда они достигли ущелья под прикрытием леса. В то время как Поттер опять принялся рассматривать и трогать растения — похоже, это был уже какой-то условный рефлекс, — Ронон огляделся в поисках места для лагеря. Лес не был таким густым, как он надеялся, но большие валуны там и тут вполне это компенсировали. Пока они медленно продвигались глубже в лес, Ронон все искал подходящее место, пока наконец-то не нашел — окруженные кустами, два огромных камня лежали совсем рядом друг с другом.  
— Я немного уберу ветки, и мы сможем разбить лагерь, — сказал Ронон и с болезненным вздохом вытащил меч.  
Поттер поднял голову, посмотрев на камни, прежде чем кивнуть. Но Ронон успел сделать всего шаг, как он забрал меч у него из рук.  
— Отдохни, — просто сказал Поттер. И пока Ронон пытался выдать что-то не слишком грубое на то, что у него взяли его оружие, Поттер уже подошел к кустам, начав рубить мешающие ветки.  
Впрочем, он был прав. Ходьба явно не пошла Ронону на пользу, поэтому он, постояв еще буквально минуту, все-таки сел. Он отлично умел игнорировать раны, неудобное положение и все, что делало его слабым, но вялость, ползущая вверх по коленям, сделала свое дело. Его позвоночник болел от нагрузки, заставляя Ронона пригибаться, чтобы не перенапрягать рану. Сама рана опять начала болеть и покалывать. Внутри Ронона что-то скручивалось, давая понять, что до выздоровления ему было еще далеко.  
Раны в животе сильно раздражали. Он бы лучше себе ногу сломал или руку, чем заполучил еще одну дыру. Потому что переломы хоть как-то можно было изолировать, облегчить. Ронон вздохнул, осторожно потерев живот. Однако отрицать, как ему на самом деле повезло, он не собирался. Он до мельчайших подробностей знал, как быстро такие раны могли убить, когда рядом не оказывалось врача. Если бы лезвие вошло в него под немного другим углом и задело что-то серьезное...  
Как только Поттер срубил мешающие ветки и расчистил территорию между двумя валунами, то сразу же вернул меч Ронону, и уже вдвоем они разместились в своеобразном укрытии. Ронон поежился от мысли, насколько же все это было примитивно и просто, но, к счастью, рядом были деревья, которые могли укрыть их от кораблей. А вот если пойдет дождь, то возникнут проблемы. По меньшей мере станет некомфортно.  
— Мне стоило взять несколько шкур, — пробормотал Поттер, думая, похоже, о том же, о чем и Ронон. — Сделали бы навес.  
Ронон вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Он откинулся на один из камней, чтобы облегчить давление на рану и расслабить мышцы.  
— Если мы сложим несколько веток, то этого вполне хватит, — задумчиво сказал он. — Если понадобится.  
— Хм, — отозвался Поттер и любопытно огляделся. — Ты знаешь эту планету? — спросил он.  
Ронон покачал головой.  
— Выучил адрес на тренировках, но никогда здесь не был, — он тоже посмотрел по сторонам. Если бы он только мог, то давно бы уже исследовал территорию, выяснил, водились ли в округе дикие животные. — Когда набирал адрес, то знал лишь, что она пригодна для жизни.   
Какое-то время Поттер молчал, а потом что-то утвердительно хмыкнул и принялся разбирать вещи. Под взглядом Ронона он вытащил какую-то одежду и приспособления, которые, видимо, использовал для приготовления пищи. Положив это все рядом с камнем, он поставил рядом с Рононом деревянную миску с крышкой и бурдюк с водой.  
— Еда, вода, если проголодаешься, — коротко сказал он, вставая. — Пойду осмотрюсь. Возможно, смогу найти что-нибудь поесть.  
Ронон кивнул.  
— И чистую воду, если получится, — добавил он, когда Поттер немного отошел. — Мне бы помыться, — объяснил Ронон. — А воды не так уж и много.  
Поттер задумался на мгновение, а затем согласно кивнул.  
— Хорошо, — только и сказал он, прежде чем выйти из их импровизированного убежища.  
Ронон посмотрел ему вслед и с тяжелым вздохом опять откинулся на камень. Быть раненым так раздражало. Все-таки Поттер был прав — в таком состоянии Ронон не мог о себе позаботиться. Он очень надеялся, что скоро поправится, потому что находиться под опекой Поттера дольше было уже просто неудобно.  
Поттер вернулся через несколько часов, неся пару маленьких животных, похожих на кроликов, которых Ронон ловил в лесах Сатеды, когда учился охотиться.   
— Нашел еду, — пояснил Поттер, хоть в этом и не было никакой необходимости. Он кинул добычу рядом с Рононом и стал рыться в своей сумке, вытаскивая из нее все, что собрал. Оказалось, собрал он много. Корешки, ягоды, орехи, несколько грибов… — Недалеко есть пруд, — сказал он. — Вода там не кристально чистая, но для мыться сойдет.  
— Звучит неплохо, — Ронон кивнул. Неловко почесав висок, он уставился на кучку всякого разного, что Поттер положил рядом с ним. — А ты хорош, — добавил он. Ронон и сам неплохо искал ягоды и грибы, но учитывая, что они провели на этой планете совсем немного времени и не знали еще, где и что росло, находки Поттера впечатляли.  
— Я смухлевал, — Поттер ухмыльнулся и ткнул себе в районе груди — где-то в складках одежды у него была спрятана палка. — Я могу не глядя найти все, что хочу.  
Ронон покачал головой. Он был одновременно удивлен и немного завидовал. Чем больше он узнавал о способностях Поттера, тем полезнее они казались. Он бы и сам был не прочь их использовать.  
— Это все съедобно? — любопытно спросил Ронон, кивнув на найденное Поттером. Он бы не решился пробовать грибы. Обычно их варили — это все, что знал о них Ронон. А этого явно было недостаточно, чтобы рисковать жизнью.  
— После обработки. — Поттер выпрямился. — Мне надо отойти поискать дрова.  
— Я пока никуда не собираюсь, — Ронон пожал плечами.  
Когда Поттер опять ушел, Ронон задумчиво посмотрел на еду. Даже если бы у него было время, он никогда столько не нашел. Обычно он на ходу собирал только то, что мог немедленно съесть. Если удавалось поймать дичь, то жарил ее на открытом огне — просто и быстро. Поттер же принес так много, что можно было приготовить несколько полноценных блюд.  
Пока Ронон думал о том, из-за него Поттер набрал столько всего или потому что сам есть хотел, тот уже вернулся обратно с целой охапкой веток. На той планете он накормил Ронона чем-то простым из мяса, потом были сырые овощи и снова мясо. Он практически ничего не готовил, если только чай сварил. В этом он был очень похож на Ронона — ел, когда был голоден, и то, что было под рукой. Сейчас же… сейчас, похоже, намечалось что-то посерьезнее.  
Поттер, как настоящий эксперт, сделал круг из камней, а внутри домиком сложил ветки. При помощи своей палки разжег огонь, в очередной раз заставив Ронона подивиться тому, сколько же еще возможностей в ней было скрыто. Пока костер разгорался — он был еще слишком ярким и недостаточно жарким, — Поттер обратил внимание на кроликоподобных существ. Он сделал надрез на брюшке — и снова палкой, — положил тушку на колено и одним ловким движением снял шкуру, отделив ее от плоти. То же самое он проделал и со второй тушкой.  
Пока Ронон наблюдал за манипуляциями Поттера, его вдруг накрыло странным чувством ностальгии. Он вспомнил те времена, когда учился охотиться. Наверно, все дело было в том, что эти звери, которых поймал Поттер, были очень похожи на тех, что водились в лесах Сатеды. Но отчасти на него так повлияла и сама обстановка. Он помнил себя шестилетним. Они сидели вокруг костра: Ронон обрабатывал свежую рану на колене, пока дед свежевал и чистил добычу. Естественно, Поттер не был похож на его деда — слишком маленький, слишком тощий, слишком взъерошенный. Но вот эта атмосфера заботы о Рононе была почти такой же.  
Пока Поттер доставал из сумки странный каменный горшок, Ронон нахмурился и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, попытавшись развеять образ деда. Это уже начало его немного беспокоить. Он мог понять мотивы Поттера — тот так долго был один, что буквально ухватился за первого человека, которого встретил спустя столько времени. Но все-таки… даже зная это, было немного странно получать столько заботы и внимания от него. Это было чересчур для незнакомца, кем Ронон и был для Поттера.  
Когда Ронон открыл глаза, то увидел, как Поттер режет мясо и бросает его в каменный горшок, который увеличился в размерах раза в три. Ронон лишь недоуменно моргнул и покачал головой. Видимо, какой-то очередной трюк с палкой. Он не особо-то хотел спрашивать, поэтому продолжил наблюдать за тем, как овощи, грибы и орехи присоединились к мясу в горшке. За всем этим последовала вода. Потом горшок перекочевал на огонь, где Поттер его оставил на какое-то время.  
— Почему бы просто не пожарить мясо на костре? — не удержался Ронон.  
— Сожгли бы, — Поттер пожал плечами. — Слишком сухое. И я устал от жесткого мяса. — Он обернулся к Ронону и осмотрел его с ног до головы. — Как рана?  
— Все еще на месте. Если не двигаюсь, то болит несильно, — ответил Ронон.  
— Я могу сделать еще мази, — предложил Поттер. — Если она уже впиталась.  
— Я в порядке. — Еще несколько таких предложений, и обычная забота станет похожа на няньканье. Но Ронон точно не был таким человеком, который бы стерпел подобное. — Ты этим занимался в своем мире?  
— Чем именно?  
Ронон задумался на мгновение.  
— Уходом, — предположил он. — Ты учился на врача?  
Поттер замер, а потом, мимолетно улыбнувшись, покачал головой.  
— Нет. Я хотел быть аврором, — сказал он. Кажется, Поттер понял замешательство Ронона, потому что решил добавить: — Аврор это кто-то вроде солдата, наверно. Миротворец, охотится за преступниками и все такое, — объяснил он. — Я планировал обучаться этому, но… — он пожал плечами и обвел рукой окружающий их лес.  
Ронон внимательно посмотрел на Поттера, а потом покачал головой.  
— Солдат, ну надо же, — пробормотал он. Поттер был слишком невысоким и тощим, чтобы из него вышел нормальный солдат. Впрочем, за шесть лет изоляции, во время которых ему приходилось охотиться, чтобы выжить… в таких условиях сложновато набрать нужную форму.  
— Ну, тогда, еще в школе, я частенько бывал в больничном крыле, — размышлял Поттер. — Видимо, выучил пару приемчиков.  
— Искал неприятности? — Ронон весело ухмыльнулся. Будучи школьником, он и сам знал несколько таких людей.  
— Они сами меня находили, — Поттер пожал плечами и тоже улыбнулся. — Что насчет тебя? — спросил он, пробежавшись по Ронону взглядом от его грубо подстриженных волос до армейских ботинок. Он ненадолго остановился на шипованных кастетах и многочисленном видимом оружии.  
— Все на Сатеде традиционно проходят через военную подготовку, — ответил Ронон. Однако это было не все. До того, как он в тринадцать лет начал свою тренировку, он даже и не задумывался о том, что останется в армии. У него были другие планы, другие интересы, он собирался уйти после четырех обязательных лет службы. Но… ситуация обострилась — через два года его службы на Сатеду пришли рейфы.  
— Хм, если бы у моих людей были такие же традиции, то тогда, может… — пробормотал Поттер и отвернулся, покачав головой.  
Чувствуя, что разговор ввел их обоих в слишком задумчивое состояние, Ронон мягко кашлянул и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Сколько еще этой похлебке готовиться?  
— Недолго, — ответил Поттер.  
Они погрузились в странную, немного неловкую, но все равно удивительно комфортную тишину. Слушая треск веток в костре, они ждали, пока смогут наконец-то наполнить желудки.  
* * *  
Два дня на этой гористой планете пролетели неожиданно быстро. Поттер вместе с Рононом непонятно каким образом влились в своеобразную рутину, которая была почти… привычной. Словно они жили в таком идеальном порядке уже несколько лет, а не буквально пару дней.  
Раз Ронон уже перестал терять сознание при каждом удобном и не очень случае, они с Поттером теперь спали по очереди. Но тот явно спал меньше, чем должен был, если судить по теням под его глазами. Впрочем, ничего нового, поэтому Ронон не стал акцентировать на этом внимание. Похоже, что Поттера все устраивало, потому что он не возражал. А зачем чинить то, что и не сломано?  
Если они не спали, то занимались каждый своим делом. Поттер без лишних разговоров взял на себя ответственность по добыче пропитания и готовке, словно это было абсолютно нормально. Он охотился и собирал все, что считал съедобным. Еще он заботился о ране Ронона, стирал бинты, менял их, делал свою почти-волшебную-мазь… и занимался он этим всем совершенно безропотно.  
Ронон же позаботился об их безопасности. Он поставил несколько своих обычных ловушек и исследовал территорию, чтобы проверить возможные пути отступления. Особенно те, что вели через лес. Все-таки он бы лучше всего смог прикрыть их от кораблей. Если рейфы придут — а они в конце концов придут, — Ронон бы очень не хотел заблудиться в холмах, где находились врата, или попасть в перестрелку на открытой местности. Все эти приготовления заняли у него куда больше времени, чем обычно, потому что ему все время приходилось думать о ране.  
— Ты в каждом мире так делаешь? — Поттер маячил за его спиной и наблюдал за установлением ловушек.  
— В каждом, — подтвердил Ронон, натягивая обычную веревку на ветке дерева. Ловушки были очень простыми, но именно поэтому они и работали. Еще очень сильно помогало то, что рейфы не знали о них. Каждый рейф, который попадался, умирал раньше, чем успевал рассказать о ловушках другим. — До тех пор, пока они охотятся на меня, я буду охотиться на них.  
— А если они перестанут?  
Ронон кровожадно ухмыльнулся.  
— Я продолжу охоту.  
Только после того, как он подготовил лес и показал Поттеру пути отступления, которые им понадобятся, если им придется бежать — большинство их них были оснащены ловушками, так что любой, кто увяжется за ними, окажется пойман, — Ронон смог сосредоточиться на другом. Раньше, когда он был один, он бы занялся поиском пищи и обработкой ран, но так как это теперь была ответственность Поттера, Ронон переключился на то, что забросил уже месяца полтора назад.  
Как только Поттер осмотрел рану и с помощью своей палки каким-то образом сделал повязки водонепроницаемыми, Ронон направился к пруду, чтобы помыться и постирать кое-что из вещей. Вода была почти ледяной, и, наверно, было не лучшей идеей заходить туда с такой серьезной раной, но, Предки, как же это было хорошо. Это было настолько приятно, что Ронон даже сдержал раздражение, когда Поттер вдруг начал стирать его, Ронона, вещи.  
— Давно не купался? — спросил Поттер, погружая одна из нательных маек Ронона в воду.  
— Это слишком часто было небезопасно, — Ронон пожал плечами и окунулся с головой. Естественно, он не ходил все время грязным. При всяком удобном случае он всегда мыл стратегически важные места, но возможность помыться полностью — а если еще и голову — выпадала очень редко. И это было небезопасно. Мытье подразумевало раздевание, раздевание — снятие оружия. А находиться без оружия в его положении… Сейчас тоже было не совсем подходящее время и место, но рядом хотя бы был Поттер.  
— Так и думал, — пробормотал Поттер. Он поднял майку, осмотрел ее пару секунд, а потом опять опустил в воду и начал тереть пальцами, пытаясь избавиться от пятен. О том, как бы сейчас не помешало мыло, Ронон с Поттером тактично молчали.  
— Хм-м, — отозвался Ронон в ответ и стал скрести кожу головы в бесполезных попытках вычесать хоть какую-то грязь из волос. Он почувствовал под кончиками пальцев песок и скривился, хотя ему следовало быть благодарным, что по крайней мере у него не завелись вши или еще кто похуже. Ронон опустил голову в воду и стал тереть еще сильнее. Придется ему скоро заняться волосами, потому что дреды уже немного подрастянулись.  
Во время помывки никаких проблем не возникло, и Поттер даже решил почистить кожаный костюм Ронона, не сильно навредив ему при этом. Закончив с водными процедурами, они вернулись обратно к укрытию, где продолжили свой рутинный день, который мало чем отличался от предыдущего. Полукомфортная тишина время от времени нарушалась тихими вопросами о ране или еде. Они провели ночь под навесом, сделанным из веток и листьев. Один из них, как и всегда, стоял на страже, пока другой отдыхал.  
Самой большой проблемой было то, что когда-то эта идиллия должна была закончиться. Скоро. Ронону сейчас уже было намного лучше, и хоть рана не зажила до конца, она затянулась достаточно, чтобы повязки не приходилось менять так часто. Еще немного, и они ему вообще не понадобятся. К тому же, прошло целых три дня, а о рейфах было ни слуху, ни духу. Значит, они могли появиться в любой момент...  
— Думаю, тебе надо уйти, — сказал Ронон на третье утро их пребывания на планете.  
Поттер посмотрел на него в ответ и помрачнел, не спрашивая, что Ронон имел в виду.  
— Ты еще нездоров, — все-таки сказал он и отвернулся, словно этого было достаточно, чтобы закончить разговор.  
— Рана затянулась, дальше я могу и сам справиться, — возразил Ронон, тоже нахмурившись. Он поерзал и рассеянно коснулся кобуры. — Это только вопрос времени, как скоро сюда заявятся рейфы. Будет лучше всего, если ты уйдешь до них.  
Поттер покачал головой, даже не взглянув на Ронона, и ничего не ответил. Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Ронон тоже молчал, надеясь, что Поттер сам примет правильное решение, но тот вдруг сжал руки в кулаки и резко вскинул голову.  
— Я остаюсь, — настойчиво пробормотал он.  
— Нет, не остаешься, — упорствовал Ронон. Черт, он его прекрасно понимал. После стольких лет… Но… — Я покажу тебе несколько адресов, чтобы ты смог сам выбрать мир, — резко сказал он и отвернулся. — Для тебя так будет лучше.  
— Нет, — Поттер отрицательно покачал головой и встал. — Я не...  
Вспышка голубовато-белого света появилась словно из ниоткуда, попала Поттеру в голову, и тот дернулся как от удара, опустился на колени, а потом упал на землю. Ронон всего на мгновение распахнул глаза, а потом инстинкты взяли верх. И вот уже, поддавшись скорее интуиции, чем сделав это осознанно, он немедленно откатился с линии огня и спрятался за валуном, в одной руке держа пистолет, а в другой — нож.  
Он бросил взгляд на Поттера, пытаясь выяснить, где и как далеко находился рейф. На данный момент Ронон для Поттера ничего сделать не мог. К тому же, с ним все было в порядке — рейфы не стреляли из смертельного оружия. Сейчас куда важнее было найти рейфа. Далеко он находиться не мог, потому что оглушающие заряды теряли силу на большом расстоянии, а если учесть, что Поттера вырубило почти моментально… Ронон нахмурился. Он уже успел запомнить, где именно росли деревья и кусты в этом районе леса, где лежали большие камни. Рейф спрятался где-то там. Слишком много вариантов. И он знал, где находился Ронон.  
Ронон опять посмотрел на Поттера, поморщился и все-таки вышел из-за валуна. Как только он побежал к лесу, следом за ним полетели белые стрелы выстрелов. Ронон боковым зрением следил за их направлением, пытаясь по траектории отследить местоположение рейфа. К счастью, он явно был одни. Возможно, прошел через врата, потому что Ронон не услышал звука кораблей. Хорошо.  
Ронон петлял между деревьями, кустами и камнями, прячась за ними, пока рейф не показался в поле его зрения. Тот приближался к укрытию, где лежал Поттер, при этом продолжая целиться примерно в сторону Ронона, надеясь, видимо, все-таки попасть в него. Ронон недовольно скривился и как-только прицелился в рейфа, тот нырнул за валун.  
— Дерьмо, — пробормотал Ронон и рванул вперед. Пистолет он не опустил, готовый выстрелить в любой момент. Живот дергало и крутило, от боли на лбу выступил пот, но сейчас, когда в венах вместе с кровью плескался адреналин, игнорировать это все было намного проще.  
Рейф был молодым. Слишком молодым. При виде Поттера он моментально возбудился и перевернул его, собираясь перекусить. При этом он открылся Ронону. Не собираясь рисковать, Ронон сразу же выстрелил — дважды, чтобы уж наверняка. Рейф ничком упал рядом с Поттером.  
Оттолкнув труп, Ронон, все еще держа наготове пистолет, наклонился, чтобы проверить Поттера. Меховой воротник спас его дважды: когда он упал и сейчас. Слишком большое количество слоев одежды, прикрывавшее грудь Поттера, не позволило рейфу немедленно приступить к кормежке.   
— Вот именно поэтому тебе и надо было уходить, — пробормотал Ронон, зная, как им повезло на самом деле. Если бы рейфов было двое или этот был бы опытнее, то проблем было бы не избежать.  
Он бросил взгляд на бессознательного Поттера, прежде чем начать собирать их вещи. Два пеших рейфа подряд, два легких сражения. Их либо будет больше в следующий раз, либо они пришлют корабли. Может, и то, и то. Пока Ронон будет отвлекаться на корабли, рейфы будут на него охотиться. Эта планета для такого точно не подходила — слишком простая местность и много открытого пространства вокруг леса. Очень неподходящая планета.  
Собрав сумки, Ронон закинул свою на плечи, а сумку Поттера кое-как привязал к его животу. Затем он поднял его бессознательное тело и тихо зашипел, когда рана отозвалась пульсацией. К счастью, Поттер был маленьким и худым, намного легче, чем многие женщины, поэтому Ронон смог его нести.  
— После этого тебе придется уйти, — пробормотал он в пустоту и направился к вратам.  
* * *  
К тому времени, как Поттер очнулся, Ронон уже успел переместить их в новый мир. Здесь врата были установлены на постаменте на склоне горы — Ронону показалось это более чем удачным. Ландшафт представлял собой сплошные горы и отвесные уступы практически без ровных поверхностей. Чтобы найти место для ночлега, Ронону пришлось потратить прилично времени, но он все-таки отыскал похожую на альков пещеру. Она была примерно в получасе ходьбы от врат и неплохо закрывала как от непогоды, так и от нежелательных глаз.  
— Рейф нас нашел. Тебя оглушили, — сказал Ронон, едва только Поттер открыл глаза, застонав, и попытался сесть. Ему удалось всего лишь немного приподняться, прежде чем онемевшие мышцы утянули его обратно. Ронон усмехнулся. — Ты получил заряд прямо в затылок, поэтому вряд ли сможешь двигаться в ближайшие несколько часов.  
Поттер посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, прежде чем со вздохом закрыть глаза.  
— Прекрасно, — пробормотал он. Голос у него был вялый и сонный — побочный эффект оглушения. Помолчав пару секунд, он открыл глаза и огляделся. — Место другое, — заметил он, сглотнув.  
— Ага, — Ронон пожал плечами. Он потянулся к бурдюку. — Воды?  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Поттер, и Ронон помог ему напиться. Несколько капель попали на спутанную бороду Поттера, но они оба не обратили на этой внимание. — Другая планета? — спросил Поттер.  
— Да. Я не остаюсь на планетах, где столкнулся с рейфами. Это небезопасно, — ответил Ронон. — На этой более подходящий ландшафт, чем на предыдущей, — он кивнул на видневшееся невдалеке от их пещеры ущелье. — Сложно передвигаться, нет места, чтобы посадить корабль… Им будет сложнее попасть сюда. Особенно тогда, когда я расставлю несколько ловушек.  
Поттер кивнул. Он поелозил немного и теперь практически сидел напротив каменной стены. Он посмотрел на свои ноги, попытавшись пошевелить ими, но в итоге сдался.  
— Ты в порядке? — Поттер взглянул на Ронона.  
— В полном. — Ронон потер ладонью свой поднывающий живот. — Голоден?  
— Не думаю, что смогу сейчас хоть что-нибудь съесть. Может, позже. — Поттер закрыл глаза и опять гулко сглотнул. Покачав головой, он дернулся, попытавшись отодвинуться. — Я в порядке. Иди ставь свои ловушки.  
Ронон хотел было возразить, сказать, что он останется и присмотрит за ним, но все-таки решил, что лучшим сейчас было и правда заняться приготовлениями. Во-первых, он должен был их обезопасить. Во-вторых, Поттеру, похоже, нужно было немного времени, чтобы в одиночестве попытаться восстановить подвижность. Поэтому Ронон просто кивнул, уложил все необходимое и ушел, оставив Поттера самостоятельно разбираться с возникшей проблемой.  
Хотя, наверно, ему все-таки следовало немного переждать. Рана снова открылась и раздражающе ныла каждый раз, как Ронон начинал двигаться. Ему сейчас стоило посидеть и отдохнуть, но он решил проигнорировать боль. Проверив местность и осмотрев все возможные пути, по которым рейф мог добраться до их пещеры, Ронон установил на дорогах ловушки. В следующий раз ему придется отправиться на одну из планет, где отслеживающее устройство будет плохо работать. Что-нибудь со странной атмосферой или вроде того.  
К тому времени как Ронон вернулся в укрытие, Поттер уже точно мог двигать руками, потому что сидел, измельчая травы.   
— Какие-нибудь дрова нашел? — спросил он, добавив в миску немного воды и продолжив работать пестиком.  
— Я не искал, да и это место слишком скалистое для растений, — ответил Ронон и нахмурился. А это и правда было плохо. Воды он тоже никакой не видел. — Сколько у нас осталось еды?  
— Хватит на пару дней, если расходовать экономно. Как только опять встану на ноги, смогу что-нибудь поискать.  
Ронон кивнул. Было намного проще переложить этот вопрос на кого-то другого, да и у Поттера с этим не было проблем. С его палкой он мог заставить предметы лететь прямо к нему, она искала то, что он хотел найти. Еду, например. Ронон даже видел, как овощи сами выкапывались из земли.  
— Но потом ты должен уйти, — сказал Ронон. Без Поттера могли возникнуть проблемы с пропитанием, но… раньше он как-то справлялся.  
— Я никуда не уйду, — спокойно ответил Поттер.  
— Нет, уйдешь. Тут небезопасно, — стал настаивать Ронон.  
— Думаешь, раньше было по-другому? — Поттер вопросительно вскинул брови. Ронон нахмурился, а потом ему все-таки пришлось признать его правоту. Поттер несколько лет прожил среди огромных хищников, и, даже учитывая трюк с контролем сознания, это просто не могло быть легко. — Я справлюсь, — Поттер покачал головой. — Тебе не стоит беспокоиться.  
— А я и не беспокоюсь, — начал было Ронон, но замолчал. Это было не совсем так. Все дело было в том, что ему претила сама идея заставлять кого-то примкнуть к той жизни, что он вел, даже если этот кто-то шел на такой шаг добровольно. — Ты не справился с рейфом, — все-таки сказал Ронон.  
— Ты оказался рядом, поэтому я в порядке, — Поттер пожал плечами.  
— Но если бы я не… — Ронон опять замолчал. Если бы его там не было, Поттер бы уже был мертв. Но с другой стороны… Если бы его там не было, рейф бы вообще не пришел. Поттер бы до сих пор жил на планете с кошками, а сам Ронон умер бы от раны в животе. Он поморщился и потер лоб, пытаясь унять головную боль. — Рейфы не успокоятся. Они придут сюда, а потом ну другую планету и на следующую.  
— Да, — согласился Поттер, опять переключив внимание на миску с травами.  
— Тебя убьют, если ты будешь со мной.  
— Мою жизнь и жизнью-то сложно назвать, — Поттер покачал головой. — К тому же, я только дважды встречался с рейфами. Я научусь.  
— У тебя может быть нормальная жизнь на другой планете, где есть люди, — Ронон не отступал. — Множество миров принимают беженцев. А с твоими знаниями трав...  
— Я не смогу так жить, я не знаю, как, — перебил его Поттер, опять покачав головой. — Я знаю… это, — он обвел руками пещеру. — Все время в движении, поиск пищи, уход за ранами, приспособление к обстоятельствам — это я умею. Жить с людьми… Я… — он замолчал, отвернувшись. — В прошлый раз, когда я примкнул к незнакомому сообществу, все закончилось тем, что меня изгнали за то, чего я не делал. Я не знаю...  
— Никто не говорит, что такого больше не повторится, но и в обратном ты не можешь быть уверен, — Ронон нахмурился. В прошлый раз, когда Поттер примкнул к незнакомому сообществу? Что это вообще значило? — Ты можешь научиться жить с людьми точно так же, как и планируешь научиться сражаться с рейфами. Это будет даже проще, — уверенно заявил он. — Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы ушел.  
— И ты бы справился? — демонстративно хладнокровно спросил Поттер.  
— Я бы попытался, — Ронон уже почти рычал, недовольно уставившись на него.  
Поттер спокойно встретил его взгляд, прежде чем отвернуться.  
— Из меня такая плохая компания? — спустя пару секунд спросил он.  
— Это не так, — оскалился Ронон. Это действительно было не так. Поттер был хорошей компанией, слишком хорошей. В этом-то и была проблема. Он был так похож на Ронона, что находиться рядом с ним было очень легко. Плохо было то, что он делал жизнь Ронона проще. Поттер много не просил, ничего не требовал, мало говорил. Он давал, ничего не прося взамен. Еду, заботу, компанию. Все то, чего так не хватало Ронону, когда он стал беглецом. Его жизнь стала слишком хорошей, когда в ней появился Поттер. — Твоя жизнь может быть лучше, — сказал он. Он не мог уничтожить чье-то существование, чей-то шанс на лучшую жизнь. А еще он просто не мог позволить себе привыкнуть к такому самому. Ему нельзя было расслабляться.  
— Она мне не нужна, — Поттер покачал головой, добавив еще одно растение в каменную миску. — Хорошая жизнь становится плохой. Плохая жизнь хуже не станет.  
Ронон со вздохом отвернулся. Видимо, в этом был весь Поттер. Раньше его жизнь была плохой. Одинокой и жестокой. Потом пришел Ронон, и вдруг через шесть лет идеального уединения у него появился другой человек, с которым он мог говорить.  
— И в той войне мы сражались, но пали, залив наши улицы красным. Но с другом поднимем бокалы, и дни не покажутся вновь столь ужасны, — пробормотал Ронон.  
— Что? — спросил Поттер, сбитый с толку.  
Ронон покачал головой, будучи не в состоянии или просто не желая ничего объяснять. Во время войны с рейфами жизнь была хуже, чем он мог себе представить. Он потерял все в той войне: друзей, семью, дом, все. Как и все остальные. Но были времена, когда кто-то из отряда смеялся или рассказывал какую-нибудь грубую шутку о рейфах, и остальные члены отряда смеялись вместе с ним… в те моменты жизнь уже не казалась такой уж плохой. Она была… такой, как сейчас.  
Только вот это было не так.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил Ронон, сдаваясь. Ему стоило бы надавить. Такое длительное одиночество одурманило сознание Поттера, и теперь он уже не мог мыслить здраво. Он просто не понимал, что мог хотеть чего-то получше. И Ронон, как наиболее сознательный из них двоих, должен был показать ему это, должен был заставить. Но… Предки, как же сам Ронон устал быть один.  
Поттер твердо посмотрел на него в ответ и сказал:  
— Да.  
Больше они эту тему не поднимали.  
* * *  
Хоть теперь все и было по-другому, в целом ничего не изменилось. И вся эта ситуация в итоге наконец-то дошла до Ронона. После трех лет он вновь был не один, и, казалось бы, многое должно было измениться, но… Да, все стало намного проще, конечно. Теперь у него была компания, но в корне все осталось прежним. Рейф прибыл на эту скалистую планету, и им вновь пришлось искать укрытие в другом мире, где Ронон заново расставил ловушки. Все было как и всегда. Только теперь с ним рядом был Поттер. Он учился у Ронона, а в конце дня готовил для них еду.  
Рана окончательно зажила, и они вдвоем теперь составляли отличный слаженный дуэт, когда дело доходило до побега с очередной планеты. А еще Ронон узнал кое-что новое о своем компаньоне.  
Во-первых, видел Поттер просто отвратительно. Все было более менее нормально не дальше фута от его лица. Из-за этого он постоянно щурился.  
— У меня раньше были очки, — как-то сказал Поттер, потирая глаза — они у него явно устали от постоянного напряжения. — Они корректировали зрение. Но я их потерял примерно через месяц после изгнания. Думаю, их съело какое-то животное, потому что призвать я их уже не смог.  
Во-вторых, он быстро бегал, но недолго. На коротких дистанциях Ронон глотал за ним пыль, что было очень даже хорошо, когда приходили рейфы. Но вот если им приходилось бежать долго, Поттер уставал очень быстро. Ронон объяснял это отсутствием практики и недостатком физической массы, и собирался помочь исправить это при возможности, прежде чем осознал, что с такой комплекцией Поттеру никогда не стать сильно мышечным. Он был маленьким, миниатюрным, если уж ну то пошло. За ним была скорость, но не выносливость.  
В-третьих, Поттеру никогда не победить в бою голыми руками. Ронон попытался было показать ему несколько приемов, только вот быстро понял, что тот был для них слишком слаб. Другими словами, во время их самого первого спарринга Ронон ему чуть руку не сломал. Дважды. У Поттера была плохая координация, он был неуклюжим, ему не хватало физической силы, и, наконец, по стандартам Сатеды у него были слабые кости. Именно из-за всего этого их первая тренировка закончилась очень быстро.  
За третьим пунктом шел четвертый. Если его немного поднатаскать, Поттера никто не победит в перестрелке. Ронон обнаружил это, когда пытался научить его уклоняться от выстрелов бластеров. Он переключил свой пистолет в режим оглушения и выстрелил в Поттера в надежде, что тот научиться распознавать, откуда идет огонь и как уходить с линии атаки. Поттер был явно раздражен, когда третий выстрел пролетел слишком близко над его плечом. Он сделал что-то своей палкой, и следующий красный луч из пистолета Ронона буквально отскочил от него.  
— Щит, — только и сказал Поттер, когда Ронон встрепенулся, довольный и раздосадованный одновременно.  
Плохое зрение стало той еще проблемой, когда Ронон узнал, что помимо перемещения предметов, изменения их размера и создания щита, Поттер еще мог использовать палку и в качестве своеобразного бластера. Демонстрация закончилась тем, что один из валунов оказался расколот на три части, а у второго полностью срезало верхушку. Единственное, почему Ронон не стал сильно радоваться таким возможностям, так это потому, что цель должна была быть не меньше самого Ронона в размерах, чтобы Поттер смог увидеть ее и попасть по ней.  
Все это привело их к одной очевидной слабости Поттера. И дело было не в физических способностях, нет. Палка. Палочка, как называл ее Поттер. Это был невероятно мощный инструмент, и Ронон даже немного завидовал, прямо как те люди, которым так нравился его пистолет. Но она была сделана из дерева. И ведь даже не из какого-то прочного дерева. Одно неверное движение, одно неудачное падение, и Поттер окажется совершенно беспомощен.   
— Тебе обязательно нужно держать эту штуку в руках, чтобы она работала? — задумчиво поинтересовался Ронон на их уже пятой по счету планете, где Поттер показал несколько не особо мирных способностей.  
— Я не уверен, — отрешенно ответил Поттер, взглянув на полочку. — Никогда не пробовал использовать ее как-то по-другому.  
— Так попробуй. Прикрепи ее к изгибу своего локтя или еще как-то и попробуй, — предложил Ронон. Когда Поттер размахивал ею, держа в ладони, она было слишком незащищенной. Ее было легко вырвать, легко сломать… черт, да это же было настоящее чудо, что Поттер вообще не потерял ее за столько лет. А теперь, когда они оба оказались в бегах, держать свое единственное оружие в ладони было слишком непродуманно.  
Озадаченно покачав головой, Поттер задрал рукав и зажал палочку между плечом и предплечьем. Недоверчиво осмотрев получившуюся конструкцию, он слегка неуклюже направил палочку в сторону ближайшего камня, пробормотав что-то под нос. Заклинание. Ничего не произошло. Поттер нахмурился и, сдвинув палочку выше так, что внутренняя сторона запястья теперь касалась плеча, попытался снова. В этот раз палочка выпустила луч красного света, который попал в камень, моментально окрасив его в фиолетовый цвет.  
Поттер прищурился.  
— Хм, — задумчиво сказал он, а потом повернулся к Ронону: — Похоже, держать ее необязательно. И что теперь?  
Ронон какое-то время молчал. Взяв правую руку Поттера в свою, он потянул рукав вверх. Поттер недоуменно уставился на него в ответ, пока Ронон разглядывал внутреннюю поверхность предплечья, игнорируя многочисленные шрамы. Руки у Поттера были очень худые, на них практически отсутствовала жировая прослойка или мышечная масса. Это все явно было следствием недостаточного питания.  
— Если ее привязать здесь… — Ронон взял палочку и приложил ее параллельно внутренней стороне предплечья, — ты сможешь ей пользоваться?  
Поттер опустил взгляд.  
— Может быть, — неуверенно ответил он и пошевелил рукой, сильнее прижав к ней палочку. — Целиться будет сложнее.  
— А что с заклинаниями? Все в порядке? — спросил Ронон. Им нужны были кое-какие из заклинаний Поттера, чтобы сделать жизнь комфортнее. Призыв предметов и поиск еды и воды, а еще они с легкостью могут отыскать врата, если когда-нибудь потеряются. И, естественно, щит Поттера поможет ему остаться живым во время битвы, прикрыв от оглушающих зарядов рейфов.  
— Возможно. Сначала надо попробовать. — Поттер посмотрел на Ронона, а потом перевел взгляд на руку. — Но зачем все это?  
— Эта вещь слишком хрупкая. Ее небезопасно так использовать, — ответил Ронон. — А без нее ты беспомощен. Ремень или наруч уберегут ее от поломки.  
Поттер задумчиво хмыкнул, но все-таки кивнул.  
— Стоит попробовать.  
Они — Ронон, если точнее, потому что Поттер пошел с ним только из-за того, чтобы уважить его мнение, нежели согласился с ним — решили сделать пару наручей, потому что один смотрелся бы подозрительно. Для этого дела отлично подошла кожа оленя, которого Поттер поймал на днях. К счастью, благодаря возможностям Поттера процесс обработки и выделки шкуры не был таким вонючим и грязным, как мог бы, и занял не так уж и много времени. Но в итоге потом почти всю работу сделал Ронон, потому что хоть Поттер и знал, как из шкуры сделать кожу, на этом его умения заканчивались. Ронон использовал тонкую металлическую сетку, которую держал как раз для таких случаев, чтобы укрепить наручи, добавить им прочности. Чем дольше он узнавал Поттера, тем больше понимал, что дополнительная защита ему не помешает.  
Сначала палочку прикрепили к руке кожаными ремнями — просто на всякий случай, — а наруч, в котором была специальная бороздка, лег сверху. Внешне эти наручи совершенно не отличались от обычных, как Ронон и хотел. Правда, прицеливаться теперь Поттеру было трудновато.  
— Я привык делать это кистью, а сейчас нужна вся рука, — пробормотал он, чуть не устроив лесной пожар. — Заклинания получаются правильные, вот только летят они не туда, куда нужно.   
— Ты научишься. Или нет. В любом случае, ты все равно не видишь, куда целишься, так что какая разница, — Ронон ухмыльнулся, потрепав Поттера по плечу.  
— Я могу прицелиться в тебя, если ты близко, — заворчал Поттер.  
— А большего нам и не надо.  
Все эти мелкие трудности, связанные с Поттером, с лихвой перекрывались разными преимуществами. Знание трав было бесценным. Они часто получали травмы — и не только когда сражались, — и стоило кому-то из них заболеть, так целебные мази многократно сокращали период восстановления. Оказание первой помощи тоже не помешало. Ронон и сам в этом кое-что понимал, только вот было куда удобнее, когда кто-то помогал в перевязках неудобных мест. Вроде спины.  
Немного позже Ронон понял, в чем на самом деле без Поттера было не обойтись, — в добыче пропитания. Ронон охотился от случая к случаю, когда предоставлялась возможность, но чаще всего это делал именно Поттер. А еще он готовил на них обоих, что для Ронона стало просто идеальным вариантом, особенно позже. Он подозревал, что раньше Поттер особо-то не готовил. Как и Ронон, Поттер ел все, что было съедобным. Но когда дни превратились в недели, а затем и в месяцы, Поттер начал проявлять креативность.  
— Это все специи, — он пожал плечами, когда Ронон обратил на это внимание.  
Ронон понимал, что спрашивать о том, где он это специи взял, было бесполезно. Поттер все время что-то беспрерывно собирал. Первое, что он делал в новом мире, это собирал растения. Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что какие-то пряные травки оказались у него в сумке.  
Хотя иногда вся это возня с собиранием сильно нервировала, когда они, например, оказались на планете, где врата стояли в окружении какого-то колючего сена. Поттер едва только взглянул на не особо привлекательные колючки, прежде чем начал собирать их буквально охапками. Ронон, раздраженный, провел день в одиночестве, расставляя ловушки, пока Поттер переносил траву в их новый лагерь. Но когда он вернулся, по территории витали аппетитные ароматы, немного приглушившие его недовольство. Поттер сидел рядом со странной грудой камней, которая почти полностью накрыла кострище. Он сказал только одну фразу, из-за которой Ронон простил ему все прошлые и будущие ошибки.  
— Я испек хлеб.  
Он был плоским, странным и довольно грубым, в нем было многовато соли, отчего у Ронона мгновенно пересохло в горле. А еще Поттер сжег его с одной стороны. Но для Ронона это была самая вкусная пища за долгие годы.  
Как бы Ронону ни нравилась его нынешняя жизнь, она была далека от идеальной. Рейфы каким-то образом выяснили, что он теперь был не один, поэтому вместо одного рейфа стали посылать за ним двух, а то и трех. Эти рейфы не всегда работали в команде. Для них это было своего рода соревнованием, в котором главной целью было первым схватить Ронона и Поттера. Иногда они даже шли друг против друга, пытаясь замедлить соперников. Но все-таки в большинстве случаев рейфы приходили вместе. И именно такая охота была хуже всего.  
Примерно через полгода, как Поттер к нему присоединился, Ронон его чуть не потерял. У них на хвосте застряли три рейфа, а в небе зависли два корабля и обстреливали лес — это была самая худшая погоня из всех, в которых Ронону пришлось побывать после войны на Сатеде. Им с Поттером удалось увернуться от обстрела сверху, и Ронон даже умудрился убить одного из трех рейфов, когда они бежали к вратам. И вдруг один из оглушающих выстрелов сбил его с ног.  
Рейфы были рядом уже через секунду — солдат нацелился на Ронона, а командир завис рядом с Поттером. Ронону едва-едва удалось убить солдата, не дав ему и шанса пообедать собой, и теперь он терял драгоценные секунды, пытаясь выбраться из-под его тела. За эти пару секунд командир рейфов дотянулся до Поттера и положил руку его на грудь, под меховую накидку.  
Поттер не кричал, но когда Ронон убил рейфа, в его взгляде отразилось такое неподдельное облегчение, что Ронон какое-то время просто не мог на него смотреть.  
— Я был… я знаю, что такое боль, — позже сказал Поттер. Голос его был очень тихим. — Меня пытали. В моем мире для этого было специальное заклинание. Его было достаточно, чтобы свести человека с ума… — он замолчал и задрал рукав, посмотрев на шрамы. — А потом… на той планете, куда меня изгнали, я… До того, как я стал применять Империо, кошки...  
— Ага, — пробормотал Ронон. Ему доводилось видеть Поттера без одежды, когда у них появлялся шанс помыться. У него на теле было множество отметин от укусов и порезов. Обычный человек, у которого не было таких же медицинских познаний, как у Поттера, просто не смог бы пережить такое.  
— Я никогда не испытывал ощущения, когда из тебя вытягивают жизнь, — прошептал Поттер, коснувшись груди в том месте, где теперь у него будет еще один шрам. Ронон промолчал. Вряд ли бы он смог сейчас найти подходящие слова.  
После того случая Поттер кардинально переменил свое отношение к рейфам. Ронон не знал, хорошо это было или плохо. Теперь Поттер швырялся в рейфов разрывными заклинаниями и даже не дергался, когда те заливали землю кровью и роняли свои кишки. Он перестал раздражаться, когда Ронон учил его драться, и даже начал носить с собой парочку ножей. Это было хорошо, потому что он больше не нервничал и мог защитить себя при необходимости. И все же… Ронон почему-то не хотел, чтобы Поттер ожесточился.  
Но это была роскошь, которую в их галактике мало кто мог себе позволить. В конце концов, Ронон научил его, как правильно использовать нож и куда целиться, чтобы достать рейфа — и человека тоже — и быстро закончить бой. Поттер учился медленно, но верно. Там, где ему не хватало сил, он компенсировал все скоростью и точностью. И еще неудержимой решимостью. Наверно, это как-то повлияло на его решение наконец-то убрать волосы от лица и сбрить эту грязную бороду. Под растрепанными лохмами Ронон увидел проницательные зеленые глаза и твердые черты лица. Он увидел человека, который когда-нибудь станет таким же смертоносным, как и Ронон, или даже больше.   
А еще он увидел друга, которого у него не было уже так долго, что Ронон сбился со счета.  
* * *  
В конечном итоге месяцы превратились в года. Они даже близко не были идеальными, но они все равно были лучше тех трех лет, когда Ронон убегал от рейфов в одиночестве. Первая «годовщина» прошла незаметно. День за днем, неделя за неделей подкралась вторая. Они бежали, сражались, а потом опять бежали. Немного дальше, немного быстрее. Все превратилось в рутину, повседневность. Это казалось нормальным. Они встречали рейфов, стоя спиной к спине, а потом тянули друг друга вперед, мчась к вратам навстречу другому миру.  
Ронон узнал, что Поттер был сиротой почти всю свою жизнь, что когда-то у него было два друга, но он позабыл их лица. Сам Ронон рассказал Поттеру о своих дедушках и бабушках, о том, как они учили его сражаться. Он рассказал, что однажды жил с женщиной, на которой собирался жениться. Еще Ронон узнал, что мир Поттера был разделен на два: в нем жили обычные люди и те, у кого были такие же способности, как и у Поттера. Среди первых он провел намного больше времени, чем со вторыми, а потом вторые изгнали его. В обмен на это Ронон поделился с ним историей Сатеды, историей войны между кланами, историей, в которой сатедианцы давным давно одержали победу над ветарцами.  
Но были вещи, о которых они не говорили. Они могли молчать целыми днями или даже неделями, и их обоих это устраивало. У Ронона были воспоминания, которые он хотел оставить себе, и он был уверен, что Поттер чувствовал то же самое. Тем не менее было приятно осознавать, что рядом был тот, кто знал тебя и понимал, хоть в конечном счете… это почти ничего не значило. Когда ты в бегах, то воспоминания прошлых дней могут лишь замедлить тебя, а это всегда заканчивается плохо, даже если они делают твои дни чуточку светлее.  
Они бежали, бежали и бежали. Миры смешивались, скручивались друг в друга, и Ронону даже не нужно было спрашивать, привык ли к этому Поттер. Все остальное тоже смазалось: битвы, врата, мили погонь… В какой-то момент Ронон понял, что уже просто не мог представить себе жизнь без Поттера, бегущего рядом в своей старой, потрепанной меховой накидке. Он даже не помнил, как эта штука выглядела, когда он впервые увидел ее.   
После двух лет скитаний, бесконечных сражений, убийств и оставленных миров они встретили людей. Мир, который, как был уверен Ронон, был пустой, потому что уже посещал его, в этот раз пустым не был. Стоящие посреди зеленого поля врата были окружены тентами и флагами. И людьми. Женщины, мужчины, дети. Они ходили среди палаток и пялились на врата, косясь на Ронона и Поттера. На какую-то долю секунды Ронону показалось, что у него галлюцинации. Поттер, похоже, подумал то же самое, потому что взгляд у него был шокированный.  
— Я думал, это место пустое, — заметил Поттер, когда за их спинами рассеялась воронка врат, а люди наконец-то вернулись к своим делам, перестав обращать на них внимание.  
— В последний раз так и было, — пробормотал Ронон и поймал взгляд мужчины, который сидел на бочке недалеко от врат. — Эй, ты там! Давно вы здесь живете? — требовательно спросил он.  
— С прошлой недели, — ответил мужчина. В одной руке он держал длинную трубку, а во второй — пивную кружку. — Думаю, скоро уйдем. — Он встал с бочки, пошатываясь, и подошел ближе. — Не ждали нас здесь увидеть, да? — мужчина прищурился. — Вы сюда не торговать пришли. Зачем тогда?  
— Торговать? — пробормотал Ронон и огляделся. — Вы кочевники? — спросил он, распознав тенты.  
— Кочевники? — подал голос Поттер.  
— Они путешествуют из мира в мир. Прямо как мы. — Ронон продолжил смотреть по сторонам. — Я наткнулся на них четыре года назад, когда они уходили с этой планеты. Сторговался с одним из них на неплохую пару обуви. — Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда он встречал людей уже после того, как стал беглецом, и при этом не испытывал вины за то, что приводил за собой рейфов. Кочевники сами все время ходили из мира в мир, поэтому рейфы не могли их поймать.  
— Послушай, — Ронон обратился к кочевнику, — я беглец. — Ему не нужно было больше ничего говорить. Большинство людей знали, кем были беглецы и какие несчастья они за собой тянули.  
— О? — кочевник прищурился. — Беглец, хех? Да, много вы, беглецы, приносите проблем, — пробормотал он и отвернулся. Подняв кружку над головой, он звонко засвистел сквозь зубы: — Эй, народ! Слушайте все! У нас тут два беглеца!  
Тихий гул голосов, что стоял между палаток, моментально стих; люди заинтересованно обернулись.  
— Они же только пришли, да? — спросил кто-то. — Я слышал врата. Это были они?  
— Мы пришли только что, — согласился Ронон, указав на себя и Поттера, который немного дернул рукой. Кто угодно мог подумать, что это всего лишь нервное. Только вот они не знали о его палочке.  
— Как быстро рейфы приходят за вами? — спросил еще один кочевник из толпы, поглядывая на врата.  
— Может пройти как день, так и несколько недель, — ответил Ронон, покачав головой. — В последний раз это произошло два часа назад на другой планете, — добавил он.  
Люди вокруг зашептались и вернулись к своим делам. Кто-то начал собираться просто на всякий случай. Ронон немного удивленно посмотрел на них. Рядом стоящий Поттер испытывал, видимо, такое же недоумение.  
— Они нас не выгоняют, — тихо сказал Поттер.  
— Ага, — хмыкнул Ронон, покачав головой. В прошлый раз все было так же — они просто ушли, но сначала позволили ему что-то приобрести у них и накормили горячей пищей. Наверно, это было нормально для кочевников. Они находились в постоянном движении, поэтому не особо заботились о каких-то беглецах и преследующих их рейфах. — Пойдем, — сказал Ронон. — Посмотрим, сможем ли мы у них что-нибудь купить.  
— А у нас есть чем платить? — Поттер привычно пошел за Рононом.  
— Вот и узнаем.  
Было сложно сказать, кому из них двоих было некомфортно находиться среди людей. Казалось немного диким очутиться в таком скоплении народа, особенно когда этим людям было все равно, что ты беглец. Это было даже мило. Почти сказочно. Но все-таки… Их было так много, и они были везде. А Ронон привык, что рядом всегда был только Поттер… Это нервировало.  
Похоже, что Поттер думал о том же, потому что не отставал от Ронона ни на шаг.  
— Я бы не отказался от обуви, — пробормотал он.  
— Нужны ботинки, красавчик? — от одного из ближайших тентов с обширным ассортиментом кожаных изделий раздался женский голос. — У меня есть пара на продажу. Чем платить будешь?  
Поттер замялся на мгновение, но Ронон уверенно подтолкнул его к палатке. Поттер носил что-то вроде кожаных носков, которые он менял каждый месяц. Они почти не защищали его ноги, поэтому бег иногда становился элементарно опасным. Ему и правда нужна была нормальная обувь.  
— Покажи товар, — потребовал Ронон.  
— Ладно-ладно, — женщина улыбнулась. Потерев ладони, она выложила на стойку несколько пар ботинок. — Возможно, не твой размерчик, но их можно проложить, и все будет в порядке. Всяко лучше вот этого, — она кивнула на ноги Поттера. — Так чем будете платить, мальчики?  
Ронон задумался. Практически все, что у них было, им было очень нужно и самим: одежда, оружие… и это все. Если только у Поттера как обычно не завалялись припасенные в сумке травы…  
— У тебя осталась твоя мазь? — спросил Ронон Поттера, который разглядывал ботинки.  
— Мазь? Смазкой не интересуюсь, — женщина похотливо улыбнулась. — Но, думаю, вам двоим она может пригодиться.  
— Смешно, но нет. — Ронон слегка подтолкнул Поттера локтем, и тот достал из сумки тщательно отполированную деревянную банку. — Лечебная мазь, — Ронон наклонился ближе. — Такую ты нигде не найдешь.  
— Оу, правда? — заинтересованно спросила торговка, разглядывая прозрачную субстанцию. — И что там в ней? Что она делает?  
Поттер немного нервно посмотрел на женщину, но все-таки заговорил:  
— Она забирает боль и защищает рану от инфекции, — сказал он. Взяв женщину за руку, он зачерпнул пальцами немного мази и нанес ее на тыльную сторону ладони. — Кожа онемеет на участке примерно с дюйм размером. С ожогами работает лучше, чем с порезами, но изначально я делал ее именно для порезов. Еще ее можно использовать при спазмах мыщц, но тогда это будет просто перевод хорошей мази.  
— Надо же, — пробормотала женщина, с любопытством разглядывая собственную ладонь. — Ее и правда ты сделал? Из чего?  
— Там много растений, названия которых я не знаю, — Поттер пожал плечами. — Иногда требуются месяцы, чтобы собрать все ингредиенты. Не на всех планетах есть нужные травы.  
Ронон подавил ухмылку. Неплохая презентация.  
— Как я и говорил — эту мазь ты больше нигде не найдешь, — сказал он. Взяв баночку, он закрыл ее крышкой. — Десятая часть вот этого, — он положил баночку на ладонь, — взамен на подходящую для него обувь, — Ронон кивнул на стоящего рядом Поттера.  
— Десятая? Да ты шутишь. Эта штука не какое-то чудотворное снадобье. Любой может сделать мазь, которая очистит рану, — фыркнула женщина, скрестив руки на груди. — За пару ботинок я заберу всю банку. Так уж и быть, я их даже чем-нибудь набью, чтобы они подошли. Это отличная сделка.  
— За всю банку я могу забрать всю твою лавку. Одна восьмая за ботинки с набивкой, — ответил Ронон. Так они и продолжили. Поттер какое-то время смотрел на них, а потом покачал головой и обратил все внимание ботинкам. Он взвесил их в руке, проверил, что внутри. Пока Ронон торговался, Поттер даже померил несколько пар, прежде чем выбрать одну.  
— Четверть. За меньшее не отдам, — женщина назвала цену, с которой Ронон смог легко согласиться. Она быстро вытащила маленький стеклянный контейнер и ложкой отмерила в него одну четвертую мази. Пока она это делала, Поттер успел надеть выбранную пару. Ронон заметил, как он провел вдоль них рукой, что-то пробормотав, и ботинки уменьшились под его размер ноги.  
— Могу я еще что-нибудь вам предложить? — женщина обвела рукой свой товар. — Ремни, пряжки, сумки — у меня тут хороший выбор.  
— У нас все есть, спасибо, — ответил Ронон, пока Поттер сделал пару шагов, привыкая к обновке.  
— Тогда ладно. Было приятно иметь с вами дело, мальчики. Настоящее удовольствие, — ухмыльнулась торговка, прежде чем отвернулась от них, зазывая к себе других покупателей.  
— Так лучше? — спросил Ронон.  
Поттер убрал баночку с мазью обратно в сумку, туда же запихнул и свое кожаное подобие носков.  
— Намного, — кивнул он. — Спасибо. Что дальше?  
— Я бы посмотрел новые ножи и, может, зеркало. И еда бы не помешала. Или эль. — Он бы отдал голову на отсечение за хороший эль. — Тебе что-то нужно?  
— Бутылки, банки, контейнеры, — перечислил Поттер. — Дерево не очень подходит для хранения мазей. Нормальная кастрюля тоже не помешает.  
С этим Ронон не мог не согласиться.  
— Пойдем поищем.  
Ронон нашел четыре новых ножа и ручное зеркальце. За это он отдал последнюю оставшуюся мелочевку. Он также обменял один из своих старых ножей на несколько пластин тонкого металла, которые отлично подойдут для усиления брони. Еще они отыскали подходящую кастрюлю для готовки, и Поттер получил свои баночки и бутылочки, которые продала старая пара, державшая аптечную палатку. Поттер обменял на них маленькую деревянную баночку с мазью, которую они с Рононон использовали на ранах, чтобы те не становились жуткими шрамами.  
— Неплохо разглаживает морщины, — закончил Поттер объяснение. Состав он так никому и не сказал, несмотря на многочисленные любопытные вопросы.  
Большинство из палаток начали собираться, а некоторые уже даже ушли через врата.  
— А теперь еда, — решил Ронон. Они как раз зашли под тент, где рядом с большой странной кастрюлей суетился мужчина, а женщина разносила стаканы и тарелки.  
Потратив последнюю монету, Ронон взял им полные тарелки жаркого из птицы и овощей, по кружке слегка разбавленного эля и сел рядом с Поттером. Тот нахмурился при виде эля, а вот жаркое начал есть с большим аппетитом. Ронон ел с таким же энтузиазмом, однако не забывал поглядывать на других людей. Да, их приняли вполне спокойно, но все равно внимательно следили за ними. Некоторые вообще откровенно пялились.  
— Беглецы, хех? — любопытно спросил один из мужчин за соседним столом. Он в открытую оглядел их с ног до головы. — Оба? Как долго вы уже в бегах?  
— Только я, — коротко ответил Ронон. Он посмотрел на Поттера, который на отрывал взгляда от тарелки. — Пятый год пошел. — Пять лет. Почему-то этот срок не казался ему настолько длинным. Но в то же время, он казался намного длиннее.  
— Пять лет, — впечатленно пробормотал мужчина, недоверчиво покачав головой. — И как оно?  
— Может, поменяемся местами, чтобы ты сам все узнал? — резко предложил Ронон. Мужчина поднял руки в знак мира и отвернулся, закончив разговор прежде, чем он свернул в небезопасное русло. — Ронон поморщился и посмотрел на Поттера. Тот тихо сидел, уставившись в тарелку. — Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
— Люди, — Поттер покачал головой, оглядываясь. — Для меня прошло почти восемь лет, — добавил он. — Я отвык от этого чувства.  
Ронон что-то согласно промычал и кивнул. Он и сам почти забыл, каково это, но у него было сомнительное преимущество в том, что он был старше, когда его отрезали от цивилизации. Поттеру было всего четырнадцать. Когда ты моложе, тебе проще привыкнуть к новому. Ронон мог оглянуться назад и притвориться, что пять лет это не такой уж и большой срок. Поттер уже забыл лица своих друзей, так что…  
— Это плохо? — задумчиво спросил Ронон. Он до сих пор не утратил надежду, что в какой-нибудь удивительный день он снова будет свободен. Если у Поттера были проблемы с людьми...  
— Это… странно, — Поттер опять посмотрел по сторонам. — Надо время, чтобы привыкнуть.  
— Ага, — пробормотал Ронон, подняв кружку. — Как на счет того, что мы сейчас едим и уходим с этой планеты?  
— Все в порядке. — Поттер слабо улыбнулся и вернул внимание еде. — Нам представилась слишком редкая возможность.  
Ронон кивнул и больше не стал спрашивать, не желая обидеть его, хоть и понимал, что для Поттера это окружение доставляло очевидный дискомфорт. Вместо этого он ел свое жаркое и пил эль, наслаждаясь моментом. Постепенно окружающих их палаток становилось все меньше и меньше, когда люди начали уходить через врата. Наверно, это было из-за них с Поттером — даже такие люди, как кочевники, не остались бы на планете, зная, что рано или поздно на ней появятся рейфы. Но им, кажется, было почти все равно, что пришлось опять уходить.  
Медленно допивая эль, Ронон думал о том, как же жаль, что во всей галактике таких людей было очень мало. Он бы с удовольствием использовал все преимущества таких встреч.  
— Если… если однажды я избавлюсь от трекера... — начал Ронон, когда они вышли из-под навеса с едой, который уже начали собирать. Похоже, кочевники могли собраться за считанные минуты. Все вещи быстро складывались и упаковывались в телеги, которые тянули странные ящероподобные животные. — ...я найду место, где есть люди. Я перестану бегать.  
— Ага, — Поттер кивнул, тоже разглядывая спешащих людей, особенно группу подростков, направляющихся к вратам.  
— Пойдешь со мной? — Ронон посмотрел прямо на него.  
Поттер посмотрел на него в ответ и криво улыбнулся.  
— Да.  
Для Ронона этого было более, чем достаточно.


	3. Chapter 3

Хоть они и не знали названия большинства планет, по которым путешествовали — если у этих планет вообще были названия, — несколько из них Ронон и Поттер посетили больше одного раза. И в итоге они все-таки дали им некие подобия имен.   
Первой была Пустынная Планета, и когда кто-то из них начинал говорить о пустыне, другой моментально понимал, о чем именно шла речь. Простое название говорило само за себя — это была засохшая планета, полная скал, каньонов и песка, где не было ровным счетом ничего. Там не было воды, никогда не шел дождь. И из-за этого желания посещать ее особо не было. Но они все-таки приходили туда по одной простой причине. Что-то на этой планете дезориентировало рейфов. Когда Ронон был там первый раз, охотящийся на него рейф все время спотыкался и в итоге даже не смог выстрелить нормально, когда Ронон был у него практически перед носом. Естественно, что из-за нехватки воды и еды — а еще после двух дней пребывания на планете начинались странные головные боли — Ронону с Поттером в конечном итоге приходилось выбирать другой мир, но все-равно здесь они могли получить хоть небольшой перерыв.  
Второй была Планета с Океаном. Врата Предков были установлены на своего рода постаменте в центре крошечного островка. Насколько Ронон знал, на всей планете в принципе было мало земли. Вокруг острова с вратами было разбросано еще несколько таких же клочков суши, но почти все из них оказывались затоплены во время приливов, что сильно усложняло жизнь на них, а если еще и учитывать острую нехватку пресной воды… На этой планете рейфам было очень трудно дышать. И если они находились на ней слишком долго, их кожа покрывалась нарывами.  
Третьей была Солнечная Планета. Да, конечно, на всех планетах было солнце — а где-то даже не одно, — но здесь оно было особенным. Планета ничем не отличалась от многих других: здесь был живой лес, холмы и небольшой утес, где можно было разбить лагерь, буквально в нескольких милях от врат. Но по какой-то причине — наверно, именно из-за солнца — рейфы не могли отследить Ронона на этой планете. Трекер приводил их сюда, а потом их оборудование просто переставало нормально работать. Поэтому эта планета была у Ронона и Поттера любимой, но они тоже не могли долго оставаться на ней. Когда Ронон впервые прибыл сюда, то пробыл под этим солнцем три недели и заработал сыпь и приступы тошноты, что мучили его потом в течение полугода.  
Время от времени они возвращались и на другие планеты, но именно эти они посещали раз в пару месяцев. Первые две планеты чаще, так как после третьей требовалось больше времени, чтобы избавиться от влияния солнца. Это было единственное развлечение в их однообразной жизни. Впрочем, еще эти три планеты можно было назвать убежищами, потому что только на них Ронон с Поттером позволяли себе дышать спокойно. Когда кто-то из них был ранен или просто выматывался настолько, что сил уже просто не оставалось, то они выбирали Пустынную Планету. Для обычного отдыха идеально подходила Планета с Океаном — идеальное место, где можно было поплавать и просто расслабиться, пусть и ненадолго.  
Но все-таки чаще всего они выбирали эти три мира, потому что у них просто заканчивались пустые адреса. Ронон практически израсходовал все известные ему за три года бегства. Через пять лет найти подходящее укрытие было практически нереально, а уж спустя семь лет, четыре из которых он провел с Поттером… новых адресов у Ронона не осталось. Во всяком случае, пустых.  
— Есть еще множество заселенных планет, — сказал Поттер, когда они отошли от врат и направились к пещере, в которой они обычно разбивали лагерь. — Рейфы их еще не все уничтожили.  
Ронон поморщился и повел плечами. В последнее время охотящиеся на них рейфы стали использовать более жесткие методы. Несколько миров, которые они посетили, оказались либо нежизнеспособными, либо в них стало крайне трудно выжить. Одна планета почти полностью сгорела, на другой рейфы что-то сделала с атмосферой, на третьей все озера и реки стали ядовитыми… Похоже, что спустя столько лет догонялок рейфы наконец-то решили загнать их в угол.  
— Это место они тоже скоро спалят, — пробормотал Ронон.  
— Это ни к чему не приведет, — Поттер пожал плечами, — Здешние растения… сильные. До конца они не сгорят. А после пожара смогут восстановиться и разрастись в три раза сильнее.  
Ронон ничего не ответил. Было приятно думать иначе, но они оба знали, что это всего лишь вопрос времени. До сих пор рейфы не трогали те три планеты, но рано или поздно все должно закончиться. Возможно, причина была в продолжительности жизни рейфов, из-за которой для них время шло иначе. Ронон ненавидел, когда с ним играли подобным образом, но именно благодаря этому он все еще был жив. Если бы они только захотели… Ронон уже давно был бы мертв.  
Похоже, что Поттер понял, о чем думал Ронон.  
— Мы справимся, — просто и уверенно сказал он.  
Они справятся. Как и всегда.  
Ронон вздохнул и согласно кивнул, отодвинув мешающую ветку.  
— Сколько у нас осталось еды? — спросил он.  
— На неделю хватит. — Поттер похлопал одну из своих наплечных сумок. — Я запасся в прошлом месте. Если постараться, то протянем и дольше.  
Растянуть означало сделать суп, так как его можно было сварить из малого количества продуктов. Ронон кивнул. Они приложат все силы. Должно произойти чудо, чтобы рейфы позволили им остаться на этой планете дольше, чем на неделю, но если все-таки нет… Что же, на новой планете им тоже нужно будет чем-то питаться. В последнее время поиски пропитания шли все сложнее.  
— Как думаешь, местную воду можно пить? — спросил Ронон.  
— Если только рейфы не успели до нее добраться, — хмыкнул Поттер и вскинул голову, посмотрев на небо. — Светает.  
— Ага, — Ронон кивнул и ускорил шаг, перейдя на бег. Поттер легко последовал за ним. Чем меньше времени они проведут на солнце, тем лучше, а до пещеры было еще прилично. — У нас там что-нибудь осталось с прошлого раза? — крикнул он через плечо.  
— Не припоминаю, — слегка запыхавшись, отозвался Поттер. Он пытался держать дыхание, но все равно проигрывал Ронону, когда им приходилось бежать на длинные расстояния. — Возможно, я бросил какие-то поношенные вещи. А что?  
— Да надо бы найти пару кусков кожи, чтобы подлатать мою куртку, — объяснил Ронон, махнув рукой. Несколько планет назад он оторвал от куртки рукава, и теперь его руки защищали только локтевые и плечевые щитки. А на этой планете не стоило подставлять солнцу слишком много оголенных участков кожи.  
— Точно, — кивнул Поттер.  
Они бежали сквозь густо заросшую местность: Ронон впереди, Поттер следом. Ронон даже думать не хотел, сколько раз они были на этой планете, что тропинка до утеса им уже была как родная. Давно пора было найти новой укрытие, так как рейфы уже наверняка знали об этом месте. Но все-таки скалы из-за этого не перестали быть идеальным местом для лагеря: кораблям было нереально приземлиться или взлететь, да и вход в само ущелье был ну очень узким. Так что если рейфы и знали об этом месте, то попасть они могли в него только пешком, идя в колонну по одному.  
Убежище было почти таким же, каким они его оставили, лишь вокруг появилось несколько новых кустов. Ронон, вместо того чтобы как обычно срубить мешающие растения, ловко поднырнул под них и вышел на открытое пространство перед пещерой, так удобно окруженное со всех сторон утесом.  
Пока Ронон исследовал территорию, Поттер направился прямо в пещеру, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Ронон решил не срезать кусты. Они не особо мешали, да и могли послужить дополнительным укрытием от рейфов.  
— Пойдем, — позвал Поттер. — Тебя нужно обработать мазью.  
Согласно кивнув, Ронон тоже зашел в пещеру, где Поттер уже разложил сумки и достал мазь, которую он сделал специально для этой планеты. Хоть немного, но она защищала их от воздействия местного солнца. Поттер успел нанести ее тонким слоем себе на лицо и на все открытые участки кожи и, пока Ронон занимался тем же самым, подсчитывал оставшиеся у них съестные припасы.  
— Воды хватит дня на два, если не использовать ее для готовки, — через какое-то время сказал Поттер. — Я собираюсь проверить ручей.  
Ронон передал ему свой бурдюк.  
— Если вода не отравлена, наполни его.  
Кивнув, Поттер привязал пустой бурдюк к бедру и, не сказав ни слова, вышел из пещеры и направился к ближайшему ручью, откуда они обычно брали воду.  
Смазав лицо и руки, Ронон заткнул стеклянную емкость крышкой и убрал драгоценную баночку обратно в сумку. В ожидании возвращения Поттера, он еще раз обошел пещеру в поисках того, что они могли забыть в прошлый раз. За несколькими камнями была спрятана куча дров, а также сверток потертой кожи, веревка и несколько ровных палок. Ронон криво усмехнулся. Поттер начал оставлять такие «наборы» в их обычных укрытиях на тот случай, если при очередном возвращении на планету у кого-то из них будут переломы.  
— Не надо что-то искать, когда оно у тебя уже есть, — сказал тогда Поттер.  
Взяв из схрона только сверток с кожей, Ронон выбрал несколько кусков, чтобы сделать для куртки новые рукава. На этой планете иногда было невыносимо жарко, но уж лучше так, чем он сгорит под опасным солнцем.  
Рукава были готовы к тому времени, когда Поттер вернулся, и Ронон просто прикрепил их к куртке с помощью толстой нити, которую можно было легко убрать при необходимости. При взгляде на наполненный бурдюк сразу стало ясно, что вода оказалась нормальной. По крайней мере, от жажды они здесь не умрут. А вот с голодом все было иначе. Из-за солнца все зеленое, что росло на планете, было ядовитым, и здесь не водилось ни животных, ни птиц. Просто много-много ядовитых растений.  
— Отлично, — сказал Ронон, приняв поданный ему бурдюк.  
— Хм, — Поттер кивнул. Он уселся рядом с привычным местом, где у них всегда размещалось костровище. — Куда мы пойдем после этой планеты? — спросил он, умело выкладывая камни полукругом. Потом он соорудил что-то вроде грубой печи для приготовления пищи.  
— Туда, где есть еда, — опять усмехнулся Ронон. Поттер ответил ему тем же, и пещера погрузилась в такое привычное тревожно-комфортное молчание.   
— Пойду расставлю ловушки, — Ронон разорвал тишину.  
— Я помогу, — кивнул Поттер, и вместе они направились в лес.  
* * *  
Рейфы пришли через несколько дней. Их было трое: командир и два пехотинца. Они сразу же направились к убежищу, что лишь укрепило решение Ронона при следующем посещении этой планеты выбрать новое укрытие. В конце концов, невозможно оставаться незамеченным, если потакать своим привычкам. Очень скоро у него уже не было времени на посторонние мысли, когда перестрелка переросла в побег.  
— Разделимся? — спросил Поттер. Сейчас они бежали вместе, уворачиваясь от выстрелов бластеров. Столкнуться с одним рейфом было неопасно, а вот с тремя было сложнее. Когда ты занимаешься одним рейфом, два других уже готовы тебя пристрелить.  
— Разделимся, — согласился Ронон. — Попробуй заманить их в болото, а я уведу к горе, — добавил он. Как раз для этих целей он наставил там кучу ловушек. А на болоте у Поттера перед ними всеми было существенное преимущество — он был легче и Ронона, и рейфов и мог бежать там, где другие тонули.  
— Понял. Встретимся в пещере, — ответил Поттер и рванул налево, а Ронон повернул направо. Выстрелы попали ровно в то место, где они только что были.  
Секундная пауза, и рейфы тоже разделились. Судя по интенсивности пальбы, за Рононом последовали двое, за Поттером — один. Это было хорошо. Все-таки у Ронона было больше шансов разделаться с двумя рейфами, чем у Поттера, да и двое наверняка смогли бы пробить щит.  
— Ну же, — прошипел Ронон сквозь зубы, когда луч бластера всего в нескольких миллиметрах пролетел у него над плечом. Он уже почти добежал до ловушек. Если бы он только мог заставить рейфов последовать за собой, то один, а то и оба наверняка попались бы. Вон там, у небольшого утеса. Осталось всего ничего, и он доберется до ловушек. Он вслепую выстрелил куда-то себе за спину, только чтобы обозначит свою позицию, а не желая попасть по ним, и прошмыгнул мимо двух скалистых выступов. — Давайте за мной, ублюдки.  
Позади Ронона раздались громкие выстрелы оглушающего бластера. Первый, второй… третий попал ему в ногу. Ронон едва не упал, зарычав. Заставив себя собраться, он бросил взгляд назад. Черт, он до сих пор не добрался до нужного места, а с онемевшей ногой он этого уже не сможет сделать.  
— Дерьмо, — выругался он, крепче сжав пальцы на пистолете. Похоже, перестрелки ему не избежать...  
— Бросай.  
Ронон замер, опять посмотрев вперед. Перед ним стоял темнокожий мужчина с перекошенным лицом. В обеих руках он держал какое-то оружие, нацеленное сейчас на Ронона. Ронон вскинул пистолет, собираясь стрелять, если человек сделает хоть шаг. Кто знает, что он тут забыл: либо человек попал на планету случайно, либо он был почитателем рейфов. Так или иначе, сдерживаться Ронон не собирался. Не тогда, когда у него на хвосте были рейфы.  
Они смотрели друг на друга и не двигались. Вдруг тишину прорезал выстрел, и в плечо Ронона попал оглушающий луч. Это выбило из Ронона весь дух и вынудило упасть на колени. Рейф все-таки достал его. Молча выкрикивая проклятья, Ронон сжал пистолет и попытался заставить свое тело двигаться, обернуться, выстрелить. Он здесь не умрет, нет, не так глупо...  
Над Рононом раздался резкий свист, и он с недоверием понял, что человек, который только что целился в него, теперь стрелял в рейфа. Ронон опять зарычал сквозь зубы чуть не рухнув лицом вниз. Удержавшись на локтях, он приподнял голову и посмотрел вперед. Пехотинец добрался до них первым и принял почти весь огонь на себя, но командир был на подходе. Его бластер был в боевом режиме.  
Ронон достал его сам. Рука, держащая бластер, немного тряслась, но луч нашел свою цель. Рейф зашипел в последний раз и рухнул на землю; плащ на груди дымился.   
Какое-то время стояла тишина, а потом темнокожий мужчина, который в итоге спас Ронона, вышел вперед, доставая нож. Ронон неверяще наблюдал, как тот опустился перед трупом пехотинца на колени, будто собрался его потрошить. Выходит, он был не почитателем рейфов, а поедателем.  
Ни за что на свете Ронон не собирался оставаться рядом с таким типом. Пока человек отвлекся на отрезание руки рейфа, Ронон поднялся на ноги и побежал еще до того, как мужчина поднял на него глаза. Он собирался вернуться к пещере, путая следы, чтобы его было сложно отследить.  
Онемение почти прошло к тому моменту, как он оказался на месте. Поттера еще не было, но Ронон не позволил беспокойству завладеть собой. Это был всего лишь один пехотинец. Если Поттер собирался позволить обычному пехотинцу рейфов убить себя, то четыре последних года прошли даром. Покачав головой, Ронон уселся рядом с брошенными сумками и потянулся к бурдюку с водой. А потом он просто стал ждать.  
Поттер появился спустя полчаса. Он немного прихрамывал, но победа однозначно осталась за ним.   
— Наткнулся на проклятый пень, — проворчал он и тяжело сел рядом с Рононом. Задрав штанину, он показал наливающийся кровью синяк и слегка кровоточащую ссадину на колене. Тихо шипя сквозь зубы, он прощупал ткани и облегченно добавил: — Перелома нет.  
Ронон криво усмехнулся.  
— У тебя это уже не первый раз, — заметил он. Вообще, Поттер частенько натыкался на что-то, и все из-за плохого зрения. — Я тебе уже говорил, что надо носить поножи.  
— Не сыпь соль на рану, а. — Он потянулся за сумкой с медикаментами и достал банку с целебной мазью. — Вижу, ты успешно пробежался, — заметил он, распределяя мазь по царапине.  
— М, не знаю, можно ли это так назвать, — пробормотал Ронон. — Меня чуть не убили — ловушки оказались слишком далеко. — Он потер шею, которую до сих пор немного пощипывало после онемения. — Наткнулся на поедателя рейфов, и он меня чуть не пристрелил, пока не заметил рейфа.   
— Уф, — отозвался Поттер. Он немного согнул ногу, чтобы облегчить давление на синяк. — Надеюсь, он наестся и уйдет. Ненавижу их.  
— Ага, — Ронон согласно кивнул.  
Они всего несколько раз встречали поедателей рейфов, но все эти разы были весьма неприятны. Никто не знал, почему они ели рейфов— может, думали, что таким образом получат их силу или еще что-нибудь в таком же духе, — но периодически появлялись люди, которым в голову взбредала гениальная идея съесть мясо рейфа. Это вполне могла быть и своеобразная работа на опережение: съешь сам, пока не съели тебя. Ронон совершенно не хотел об этом думать.  
— Ну, у него там два рейфа, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, ему хватит.  
— Точно. — Поттер со стоном лег на спину. — Мы уходим? — голос у него был очень усталым.  
— Как только стемнеет, — ответил Ронон. — Чтобы убедиться, что поедатель уйдет, да и будет время отдохнуть, — добавил он, бросив взгляд на колено Поттера и надеясь, что он не будет хромать, когда придет время покинуть пещеру.  
Поттер кивнул и закрыл глаза.  
— Уже выбрал планету?  
— Ту с полем ячменя, если, конечно, ее еще не сожгли.  
Поттер улыбнулся и так и не открыл глаза, поняв намек. Поле ячменя означало, что там он сможет испечь хлеб.  
— Хорошая идея.  
* * *  
Когда опустилась ночь, навалились неприятности. Судя по звукам, доносящимся из леса, когда Ронон с Поттером шли в сторону врат, на планете людей прибавилось.  
— Очередные поедатели рейфов? — напряженно спросил Поттер. Он приподнял руку на случай, если придется быстро ставить щит.  
— Той пары рейфов хватит накормить нескольких из них, — пробормотал Ронон, давя беспокойство. Наличие рядом уже одного поедателя рейфов было неприятным, а уж группы… Не то чтобы он не одобрял охоту и убийство рейфов — любой, кто в этом преуспел вполне устраивал Ронона, — только вот с поедателями все было сложнее. — Они могли просто прийти за телами.  
— Может быть, — согласился Поттер и вдруг замер, когда людские голоса раздались совсем близко. Быстро пригнувшись, они с Рононом затаились среди кустов. — Не думаю, что мы сможем легко добраться до врат.  
— Ага, — Ронон нахмурился. За вратами наверняка следят. И не зная, сколько поедателей пришло на планету, рисковать Ронон не хотел. У того, кого он повстречал не так давно, было довольно эффективное оружие — явно огнестрельное, и оно вполне неплохо справилось с рейфом. И если у остальных людей было такое же… — Давай подождем на расстоянии. Вдруг они уйдут, — предложил Ронон.  
Поттер хмыкнул и немного сместился, уперев колено в землю для лучшего баланса.  
— Тем более, что ждать мы можем очень хорошо, да? — пробормотал он. Ронон улыбнулся. Поттер тоже улыбнулся в ответ. — Ну, отсюда мы по крайней мере увидим, что они задумали, — сказал он. — Останутся они или уйдут.  
Ронон кивнул.  
— Когда придем сюда в следующий раз, надо будет найти новое место для лагеря.  
— Восточные скалы? — предложил Поттер. — Прикрытие так себе, все-таки не пещера, но рядом есть вода.  
Какое-то время они обсуждали этот вариант, пока раздавшийся неподалеку скрежет не заставил их замолчать. Поттер даже пробормотал под нос заглушающие чары. Они оба замерли в напряженном молчании. Поттер приподнял руку, а Ронон медленно вытащил пистолет. Тот до сих пор был установлен на смертельный режим, но Ронон сейчас не мог его поменять, не выдав себя, — его пистолет был очень полезным и таким же шумным.  
Шаги раздались ближе, а потом опять стало тихо.  
— В чем дело? — раздался мужской голос недалеко от кустов.  
— Мне показалось, я что-то услышала, — на этот раз голос принадлежал женщине. Ронон с Поттером подобрались.  
— Сражаемся? — едва слышно прошептал Поттер.  
— Бежим, — ответил Ронон и показал три пальца. — На счет три...  
— Форд? — позвал мужчина. Когда Ронон слегка вытянул голову, то смог увидеть их: совсем рядом стояли два человека — мужчина и женщина, — одетые в одинаковое боевое снаряжение. То же, что было и у того поедателя рейфов. Да, не особо-то обнадеживающе. Хотя эти двое выглядели не настолько дико, как поедатель. — Ты там? Это Джон, — сказал мужчина, думая, похоже, что в кустах прятался кто-то другой.  
— Они кого-то ищут? — прошептал Поттер.  
— Похоже, что поедателя рейфов, — нахмурился Ронон и показал уже два пальца.  
— Эйден, послушай, — начала женщина, оглядывая темный лес, — мы просто хотим помочь. Пожалуйста! Выходи, и мы только поговорим.  
Ронон подал условный знак, и они оба выскочили из укрытия. Одна из веток ударила Поттера, едва не задев его по лицу. К сожалению, это шуршание заглушающие чары скрыть не смогли. Ронон и Поттер почти одновременно недовольно скривились и ускорились, потому что сзади сразу же послышались звуки погони. Ронон немного отодвинулся в сторону, пропуская Поттера, который был быстрее, вперед.  
— Беги, потом возвращайся. Если придется, то избавься от них, — сказал Ронон.  
Поттер понятливо кивнул и почти сразу оставил Ронона позади. Сам Ронон оглянулся, а потом повел двух человек через самые сложные участки леса, надеясь, что это их замедлит. А эти двое неплохо справлялись. Женщине вообще, казалось, не впервой было продираться сквозь густые заросли. По крайней мере, они по нему не стреляли. Но тем не менее.  
Похоже, сдаваться они не собирались. Со всем их снаряжением и оружием выглядели они воинственно, и если их тренировки были хоть немного похожи на военные тренировки Сатеды… они не сдадутся, пока не поймают его.  
Ронон обернулся через плечо и прищурился, прежде чем рвануть налево и спрятаться за широким стволом дерева. Замерев, он крепче сжал пистолет. Учитывая то расстояние, которое было между ним и преследователями, они не должны были заметить этот маневр. Так оно и случилось. Женщина пробежала мимо его укрытия и теперь стала идеальной мишенью.  
Ронон переключил пистолет в оглушающий режим и выстрелил. Закричав, женщина рухнула сначала на колени, а потом обмякла, упав на землю. Ронон мрачно усмехнулся и посмотрел назад, туда, откуда она прибежала, и стал ждать мужчину. Похоже, что тот заметил выстрел, потому что остановился за кустом, который блокировал обзор для Ронона. Ронон нахмурился и вышел из-за дерева, собираясь обойти куст.  
Прежде чем он успел это сделать, тьму прорезал красный луч, и мужчина со стоном завалился в траву. Ронон вздохнул и вышел из-за укрытия.  
— Думаю, я успел вовремя? — спросил Поттер, приближаясь. Он все еще держал руку приподнятой, готовый в любой момент послать еще одно заклинание.  
— Они неплохо организованы. Ни за что бы не остановились сами, — сказал Ронон, подойдя к Поттеру, который присел на корточки рядом с упавшим мужчиной. У того были короткие темные волосы — и чистые, что странно, — а так же совершенно нормальная кожа, если не считать щетины. Никакой защитной мази заметно не было. — Они здесь пробыли недолго, — с удивлением сказал Ронон. Будь это иначе, у мужчины бы уже давно по лицу пошла сыпь. Ронон подтолкнул чужое оружие, которое выпало при падении. Черное, крепкое, и, судя по дизайну, режим у него был только один — смертельный.  
— Угу, — Поттер согласно кивнул. Он подошел к женщине, чтобы проверить и ее. В отличие от Ронона, который первым делом осмотрел оружие, Поттер пробежался по чужим карманам. — Не думаю, что они поедатели рейфов, — сказал он, вытащив что-то из кармана на жилете. — Это еда — протеиновый батончик. Поедатели рейфов не стали бы такое брать с собой.  
— И они кого-то искали. Наверно, тот поедатель рейфов, которого я видел, сошел с ума, и эти двое пришли за ним, — пробормотал Ронон и нахмурился. У поедателя было такое же снаряжение: и оружие, и жилет. — Эти люди военные, — задумчиво сказал он.  
— И это плохо, — резюмировал Поттер.  
— Так и есть, потому что, похоже, они охраняют врата, — добавил Ронон, посмотрев на Поттера. Именно так бы и поступили солдаты Сатеды. — Не зная, сколько их там… нам нельзя туда идти, — он бросил взгляд на оглушенных. — Надо допросить этих двоих.  
Поттер какое-то время молчал, а потом вернул все вещи, которые он достал из карманов женщины, обратно на свои места. Встав с корточек, он махнул рукой, и женщина плавно поднялась с земли, зависнув рядом.  
— Тогда пойдем, — сказал он, приблизившись к Ронону и повторив заклинание на мужчине. Ронон кивнул, пробежавшись взглядом по парящим телам. Даже спустя четыре года его иногда поражали способности Поттера.  
Они вернулись в пещеру, где Ронон связал незнакомцев, предварительно забрав у них оружие и сняв все снаряжение. Они были отлично экипированы. Оружие, лекарства, бинты, еда, вода, факелы, веревка. У них даже были покрывала и посуда для готовки. Эта одежда и странный металл, из которого были сделаны ножи...  
— Мало у кого в галактике есть нечто подобное, — пробормотал Ронон. Такой металл был на Сатеде, но вот настолько экипированных солдат у них все-таки не было.  
— Некоторые всегда в чем-то лучше других, — согласился Поттер. Он задумчиво осмотрел одну из фляжек, прежде чем сделать глоток. — Фильтрованная вода, — хмыкнул он. Теперь он разглядывал флягу немного завистливо.  
— Если это стандартное снаряжение для их солдат… они не просто в чем-то лучше, — пробормотал Ронон, опять посмотрев на бессознательную парочку. Рейфы не позволяли людям быть настолько богатыми, если только такое положение не развлекало их, как в случае с Сатедой. Он задумался о том, кем могли быть эти солдаты. Их оружие было несколько примитивнее, чем сатедианское, но в целом… в целом они были намного более продвинутыми, чем остальная часть галактики.  
Поттер ничего не ответил. Он вытащил что-то из кармана чужого жилета — гладкое черное устройство, — повертел его в руках, а потом совершенно случайно включил. Зажегся экран, на котором появился какой-то текст, и Поттер вдруг распахнул глаза.  
— В чем дело? — Ронон наклонился к нему. Для него текст показался не более, чем тарабарщиной, как и остальные иностранные языки. — Что это за штука?  
— Без понятия, но… Это письменность моего родного мира, — медленно сказал он и неуверенно посмотрел на связанных людей. — Я… я не знал, что в моем мире есть врата Предков.  
Ронон тоже перевел взгляд на солдат, а потом опять взглянул на Поттера. Он тоже сомневался. Узнав больше о его способностях и о том, что его людям для путешествий не нужны были никакие технологии, он понял, что Поттера изгнали с помощью магии, а не врат, так что…  
— Возможно, они были спрятаны — некоторые планеты делают именно так. Они их закапывают, — предположил Ронон.  
— Ну… Подобное точно бы посчитали заговором, — сказал Поттер, приблизившись к пленникам. — На Земле много важных вещей держится в секрете. Как и мои люди, например. Большая часть мира даже не знала, что мы существуем. Если бы у нормальных людей были врата... они вполне могли бы держать эту информацию при себе. И эти двое не похожи на меня, — вдруг заявил Поттер и добавил, пояснив: — Мои люди не используют такое оружие, да и палочек у этих двоих нет.  
Ронон медленно кивнул, а потом ему в голову пришла внезапная мысль. Даже если эти люди не были такими же, как Поттер, они все равно могли быть из того же мира. И если это было так, то… то тогда Поттер мог попасть домой после десяти лет изгнания. Ронон резко отвернулся, когда у него появилась еще одна мысль — весьма неприятная. Если бы только ему самому выпал шанс, если бы у него была возможность вернуться на Сатеду, на планету, какой она была раньше, без трекера… он бы воспользовался им.  
— Ронон, — мягко позвал Поттер. — Давай оставим это в тайне.  
— Что? — не понял Ронон.  
— То, что я с Земли, — пояснил Поттер. В его глазах плескалась тревога. — Я не хочу, чтобы они знали.  
Ронон удивленно вскинул брови. Этого он ну никак не ожидал услышать. Но… Поттеру было тяжело находиться среди людей. А Земля изгнала его, когда ему едва стукнуло четырнадцать…  
— Хорошо, — согласился Ронон. Он взял один из чужих пистолетов и взвесил его в руке. — Знаешь, если они появились тут, это может значить, что рейфы захватили твою планету.  
— Аж сердце кровью обливается, — неприятно отозвался Поттер. Ронон совсем невесело усмехнулся, подумав о том, каково это было иметь настолько слабую привязанность к родному миру.  
Они стали ждать, пока пленники придут в себя. К тому времени солнце опять взошло. Пока Поттер упорно настаивал нанести побольше мази, Ронон думал о том, искали ли этих двоих другие солдаты. На Сатеде бы именно так и поступили. Отряды хорошо работали только в полном составе. Если кто-то падал, другие его поддерживали. Но на Сатеде вполне могли быть и другие правила, отличные от Земли.  
Солнце как раз стояло в зените, когда солдаты наконец-то очнулись. Женщина проснулась первой. Она вздрогнула и сразу стала оглядываться. Похоже, она очень быстро сориентировалась в ситуации, потому что Ронон с Поттером даже ничего сделать не успели, а она уже сообразила, что находится в плену и привязана к своему напарнику.  
— Полковник, — позвала она, но мужчина даже не пошевелился. От оглушающих Поттера было не так-то просто отойти.  
Когда она поняла, что ничего не выйдет, то подняла голову, посмотрев на них с вызовом.  
— Я Тейла Эммаган, — твердо сказала она. — Почему вы взяли нас в плен?  
Поттер едва заметно нахмурился, а Ронон, не удостоив женщину ответом, лишь вопросительно вскинул брови. Посмотрев на Поттера, он кивком головы указал на второго солдата. Поттер пожал плечами, вытянул руку и, сложив пальцы на манер пистолета, пробормотал:  
— Энервейт.  
Дернувшись, мужчина очнулся и сразу же недоуменно заморгал. Едва заметив Ронона и Поттера, он напряженно замер, подобравшись.  
— Тейла, — тихо сказал он. Слегка повернув голову, он скосил взгляд на женщину, но сразу же опять посмотрел прямо. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что Форда мы не нашли.  
— Полковник, — облегченно выдохнула женщина, неуверенно взглянув на Поттера.  
— Итак, — спокойно заявил мужчина. Для того, кто находился в плену, вел он себя странно. — Это… что-то новенькое. Не против просветить нас, что же именно произошло и где мы находимся? Я был бы признателен за информацию.  
Поттер хмыкнул и шагнул назад, позволив Ронону делать все, что ему вздумается. Ронон, кивнув, взял один из больших пистолетов, которые были у солдат, и подошел к пленникам ближе. Те с опаской наблюдали, как он взвешивал пистолет в руке. А он был сделан очень даже неплохо для защитной-то пушки.  
— Вы нас преследовали, — сказал Ронон.  
— А, да, наверно, — согласился мужчина. — Мы приняли вас за других. В темноте было… немного сложно разобрать.  
— Поэтому мы здесь, — просто заявил Ронон. Он присел перед мужчиной на корточки и нацелил на него оружие, желая скорее припугнуть, чем что-то другое. — Вы военные.  
— Заметили, да? Хех, — мужчина вел себя все так же расслабленно, даже несмотря на направленное на него дуло. Однако Ронон чувствовал в нем напряженность, которая явно говорила, что все было не так просто. — А вы?..  
Ронон слегка опустил оружие, но не ответил.  
— Ну ладно, я начну. Я лейтенант-полковник Джон Шеппард, — сказал мужчина, сделав акцент на слове «полковник». Он замолчал буквально на пару секунд, а затем продолжил: — Тут как раз следует часть, где представляетесь уже вы.  
Ронон едва не фыркнул, задумчиво взглянув на мужчину. Военные с системой званий, а не привычные уже разношерстные группки людей, которые расплодились в последнее время. Только вот человек перед ним, имеющий, видимо, высокий ранг, не был похож ни на одного из военных командиров, которых знал Ронон. Во-первых, мужчина сам вышел на задание и передвигался пешком — слишком неформально и легко для командира. А во-вторых, он не стал сразу предъявлять какие-либо требования, как мог бы поступить практически любой на его месте. Требования, угрозы или попытки подкупа.  
— Ронон Декс, — все-таки сказал Ронон и бросил взгляд на Поттера, который пожал плечами. — Это Поттер, — добавил он, вставая. Посмотрев на оружие в руке, он бросил его обратно в кучу с остальными вещами, которые они забрали у пленников. — Это ваши люди охраняют врата?  
— Да, — медленно ответил Шеппард. — Полагаю, вы хотите ими воспользоваться?   
— Нам нужно убраться с этой планеты, — сказал Ронон, прощупывая рукоятку своего пистолета. — Если ваши люди попытаются нас остановить...  
— Не попытаются, если я прикажу им этого не делать, — перебил Шеппард, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте. — Послушайте, если вы хотите уйти с планеты, мы не будем вас останавливать — мы ничего против вас не имеем. Только… развяжите нас, дайте рацию, и я скажу своим людям не вмешиваться.  
— И почему мы должны вам доверять? — спросил Ронон. Краем глаза он увидел, как Поттер тоже встал и начал что-то искать в своей сумке.  
— Это… хороший вопрос, — вздохнул Шеппард и откинулся назад, посмотрев на женщину. — Тейла, почему они могут нам доверять?  
Эммаган тоже вздохнула.  
— Мы не желаем вам зла, — уверенно и спокойно сказала она. — Мы пришли на эту планету за другом.  
Ронон выпрямился и опять взглянул на Поттера. Похоже, что они были правы — эти люди пришли за поедателем рейфов.  
— Я видел вашего друга, — сказал Ронон. — Он убил одного из рейфов, которые охотились на нас.  
— Охотились на вас? — нахмурился Шеппард.  
— Зачем вы его ищите? — вместо ответа спросил Ронон. Какой может быть толк от сошедшего с ума солдата? Особенно если он стал поедателем рейфов? Единственная причина, по которой бы он сам стал преследовать такого человека, это убить его, убить зверя, которым он стал.  
— Его зовут Эйден Форд, и он болен, — ответила Эммаган, словно услышав мысли Ронона. — Ему нужна наша помощь.  
— Вы и правда можете помочь таким людям? — подал голос Поттер, задумчиво посмотрев на пленников.  
— Мы можем хотя бы попытаться, — неуверенно сказала Эммаган. — Не узнаем, пока не найдем его.  
Ронон был совсем не уверен, что кто-то мог сделать хоть что-то с таким человеком. Когда подобное происходило, было два пути: больных либо запирали, либо просто убивали. Лучше всего было избегать поедателей рейфов.  
— Нам до этого нет никакого дела, — Ронон посмотрел на Поттера, который, похоже, заинтересовался Шеппардом. — Мы должны добраться до врат, должны свалить из этого мира.  
— Почему? — спросил Шеппард, поежившись.  
— Потому что рейфы идут, — сказал Ронон скорее Поттеру, чем Шеппарду. Ему совсем не нравился любопытный взгляд Поттера, которым тот смотрел на солдата. Он мог значить слишком много, а уж когда так смотрели на кого-то из твоего родного мира… Последствия Ронону могли не понравиться.  
— Откуда вы это знаете? — Шеппард казался сбитым с толку.  
— Они всегда приходят. Рано или поздно, — Ронон нахмурился. Только вчера они уложили троих, поэтому в следующий раз рейфов будет больше. — Они охотятся на нас, — добавил он. «Нас». Он хотел напомнить Поттеру, что теперь рейфы охотились не только на Ронона. У Поттера могло и не быть трекера, но ведь теперь они увязли в этом вместе, так? Поттер же не передумал?  
— Охотятся на вас, — повторила Эммаган, задумавшись. — Вы беглецы.  
— Только я, — Ронон кивнул, все еще смотря на Поттера, который, в свою очередь, продолжал смотреть на Шеппарда.  
— Что еще за беглецы? — недоуменно спросил Шеппард, переведя взгляд с Ронона, на Поттера. Тот наконец-то отвернулся.  
— Они… я только истории слышала, но… — Эммаган замолчала, задумавшись. — Говорят, что беглецы это люди, отмеченные рейфами. Они вынуждены бегать из мира в мир с рейфами на хвосте. И они либо бегут, либо умирают.  
— Как это вообще работает? — спросил Шеппард.  
Ронон хмуро посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Они забирают тебя, когда приходят на планету и по каким-то причинам решают не питаться тобой, — сказал он. — Вместо этого они тебя режут, вставляют в тело отслеживающее устройство — прямо в спину, где ты сам никогда не сможешь его достать. Потом они тебя освобождают и открывают на тебя охоту. И ты бежишь.  
Шеппард выглядел немного шокированным.  
— И вы оба… — он запнулся. — Так вот почему вы хотите уйти с этой планеты.  
— Они нас здесь уже нашли. В следующий раз рейфы пришлют корабли. — Ронон посмотрел на Поттера, добавив: — Надо отсюда убираться.  
— Ага, — согласился Поттер. — Только вот...  
— Только вот что? — моментально отозвался Ронон. Он едва удержал себя, чтобы не огрызнуться. Только вот Поттер больше собирался бежать вместе с ним? Только вот он лучше вернется с этими людьми на свою родную планету?  
— У вас развитая медицина, — сказал Поттер, совершенно игнорируя Ронона. Он оторвался от стены, у которой стоял все это время, и подошел к растерянно наблюдающему за ним Шеппарду. Ронон тихо зарычал сквозь зубы, когда Поттер, явно что-то задумав, опустился перед Шеппардом на корточки. — Ваша медицина… настолько развита, что вы можете вытащить из Ронона этот трекер.  
— Что? — удивленно вырвалось у Ронона.  
— Что? — одновременно с ним воскликнул Шеппард. — Подождите. В смысле, да, мы можем это сделать. Конечно, можем. Я знаю отличного врача. Он наверняка даже во сне такие вещи может делать, — затараторил он, но вдруг нахмурился, спросив: — Как вы узнали?  
Поттер криво усмехнулся.  
— Просто, — сказал он и, к изумлению Ронона, вытащил нож. — Этот ваш врач может прийти сюда.  
— Точно, — согласился Шеппард и чуть откинул голову, попытавшись увеличить расстояние между своим лицом и ножом. — Мы вытаскиваем трекер, и вы нас отпускаете? — спросил он, скосив взгляд на Эммаган.  
— Вы вытаскиваете отслеживающее устройство, и я даже найду вашего друга, — сказал Поттер и обернулся на Ронона, вдруг неуверенно добавив: — Так ведь?  
Ронон, который пытался не отставать от хода его мыслей, смерил Поттера взглядом, а потом мягко пробормотал:  
— На пару слов, — он кивнул на выход из пещеры.  
Поттер легко поднялся на ноги и последовал за ним. Он посмотрел на него украдкой и понял, что Ронон был явно не в восторге от такого поворота событий.  
— Ты что творишь? — тут же спросил Ронон, стоило им отойти на достаточное расстояние. — Я был уверен, ты не хотел, чтобы они о тебе узнали.  
— Я передумал. Это важнее, — ответил Поттер, нахмурившись. — Я знаю, на что способна их медицина, и слышал, как они разговаривали о поедателе рейфов. Они вполне могут вылечить его. Они могут вырезать твое сердце и вшить тебе другое, а ты даже разницы не почувствуешь. Они могут извлечь отслеживающее устройство без какого-либо риска для твоего здоровья. В отличие от последнего врача, которого мы повстречали.  
На этих словах он даже поморщился, как и Ронон. В тот раз они попросили врача извлечь трекер, но у него ничего не вышло, и в рану попала инфекция. Ронон тогда почти неделю провалялся с высокой температурой. Их почти поймали из-за этого. Сейчас он и думать не хотел, сколько раз он опозорился тогда перед Поттером.  
Но дело тут не в этом.  
— А потом что? — все-таки сорвался Ронон, отворачиваясь. — Они вытащат его, и мы пойдем с ними? Если ты хочешь вернуться на свою родную планету?..  
— Что? Нет, Ронон… — Поттер схватил его за руку, не позволив уйти. — Ну нет, конечно же. Просто это… — он со вздохом посмотрел на свои пальцы, почти бережно державшие большую ладонь Ронона. — Просто нам будет куда приятнее путешествовать без рейфов у нас на хвосте или перед носом, уничтожающих миры и не дающих нам и шанса найти пищу, — пробормотал он. — Это… это шанс, который бывает только раз. Безопасный шанс.  
Ронон замялся и опять посмотрел на Поттера.  
— Ты не хочешь уйти с ними? Не хочешь вернуться домой?  
— Я хочу остаться с тобой, — Поттер пожал плечами. — Давно пора было это понять.  
— Ага. Просто… если бы у меня была такая возможность… — он был немного зол на себя, да и на Поттера тоже.  
— Я знаю. Все в порядке, — ответил Поттер и вдруг резко обернулся.  
Ронон тоже посмотрел на сторону пленников, которые, видимо, больше таковыми не являлись.  
— Держите руки на виду, — требовательно прикрикнул Шеппард, нацелив на них обоих один из своих больших пистолетов. Эммаган держалась рядом.  
— Кажется, у нас тут дыры в плане, — пробормотал Ронон.  
— Не совсем, — спокойно сказал Поттер.  
Он протянул руку в сторону Шеппарда и Эммаган. Любой бы принял это за защитный жест, только вот Поттер на самом деле нацелил на них волшебную палочку. Едва он только успел пробормотать знакомое слово, как Ронон выхватил пистолет. Шеппард и Эммаган инстинктивно выстрелили, но пули отрикошетили от невидимого щита в ближайшую скалу. Прежде чем они смогли сообразить, что вообще происходит, Ронон выстрелил Эммаган в плечо, а Шеппарду в запястье, и спокойно забрал у них оружие.  
— Какого… черта это было? — Шеппард аккуратно поддерживал онемевшую кисть, удивленно пялясь на окружающий Ронона и Поттера воздух. — Это какой-то щит?  
— У таких людей, как мы, есть свои способы защиты, — сказал Поттер. Он ткнул щит пальцем, отчего по нему прошла голубая рябь. — Иначе долго не проживешь.  
— Ясно, — пробормотал Шеппард. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Эммаган, которая упала на колени. — Видимо, не повезло нам с планом. Я бы хотел прояснить еще одну вещь: я в вас не целился, мы оба не целились. Это был… дружественный огонь, — не особо-то убедительно объяснил Шеппард.  
— Вам повезло, что мой пистолет был в режиме оглушения, — хмыкнул Ронон, уверенно направив ствол прямо Шеппарду в голову. Поттер нацелился в сторону Эммаган, что не осталось без внимания. — Так что там по поводу врача? — мрачно спросил Ронон.  
— Я могу его привести, — нахмурился Шеппард. — Получаса вполне должно хватить.  
— Хорошо. Тогда поступим так, — Ронон кивнул и посмотрел на Эммаган. — Она остается, а ты иди. Без оружия, — добавил он, когда Шеппард дернулся за своими вещами. — Иди, — повторил Ронон.  
Стиснув зубы, Шеппард развернулся, чтобы уйти, напоследок еще раз посмотрев на напарницу.  
— Эм, так, ладно. Теперь моя очередь, — пробормотал Поттер. Он опустил руку и взглянул на Эммаган, на которую Ронон наставил пистолет. — Как зовут того парня, что вы искали?  
— Эйден Форд, — ее голос дрогнул, когда она попыталась аккуратнее перехватить онемевшую руку.  
— Эйден Форд, — повторил Поттер и посмотрел на Ронона, добавив: — Это не займет много времени.  
— Давай, — согласился Ронон, и Поттер направился к расщелине между скалами, скрываясь между кустами. Ронон посмотрел ему вслед, а затем покачал головой. Однажды он поймет этого человека. Может быть.  
— Он действительно думает, что сможет его найти? — аккуратно спросила Эммаган. — Но он ведь даже не знает, как Эйден выглядит.  
— А ему и не нужно знать, — ответил Ронон. Он махнул пистолетом, призывая Эммаган вернуться в пещеру. Он не собирался стоять под солнцем, когда рядом можно было укрыться в тени. Они устроились на полу рядом с вещами.  
— Знаешь, это совсем не обязательно, — Эмммаган кивнула на пистолет, который все еще был направлен в ее сторону. Судя по ее движениям, она до сих пор страдала от последствий оглушения, а даже если и не так, то все равно была безоружна, в отличие от Ронона с его пистолетом и неплохим набором ножей. Ронон опустил пистолет и убрал его в кобуру. Эммаган немного расслабилась, негромко спросив: — Как долго ты в бегах?  
— Семь лет, — спокойно ответил Ронон. Эта была не та информация, которую можно было использовать против него. Да и не похоже, что ее цель была именно в этом. Всего лишь обычное любопытство и, как ни странно, беспокойство.  
— И… он был с тобой все это время? — она кивнула в сторону выхода из пещеры, очевидно имея в виду Поттера.  
— Нет, — Ронон дернул плечом. — Я встретил его четыре года назад. Он… решил составить мне компанию, — просто сказал он.  
Эммаган какое-то время молчала, обдумывая информацию. Потом она вдруг улыбнулась, и Ронону показалось — буквально на долю секунды, — что в ее глазах промелькнула зависть. — Должно быть, ты ему очень понравился, раз он решился на такое, — сказала Эммаган. — С тех пор вы в бегах? Никогда не останавливаетесь?  
— Выбора-то особого нет, — Ронон отвел взгляд. — Есть несколько пустых планет, которые мы посещаем чаще всего — как эта, например, — но обычно… — он замолчал, пожав плечами.  
— Пустых планет? — спросила она, немного сочувственно улыбнувшись. — Не хотите привести за собой рейфов к другим людям?  
Ронон опять пожал плечами. Это действительно было так. Он бы предпочел, чтобы рейфы и о Поттере не знали, но это был не его выбор. Да и Поттер давно перестал быть слабаком. — Я… однажды я наткнулся на людей. На одной из планет рядом с вратами была деревня… — он замялся, покачав головой. — Это было еще до Поттера, почти сразу после того, как я стал беглецом.  
В глазах Эммаган появилось беспокойство.  
— Что случилось?  
— Я остался в деревне — слишком сильно скучал по цивилизации. Компания, нормальная еда. Настоящая постель. Я ушел на следующее утро, — хмуро пробормотал Ронон. — Это не имело значения. Позже я повстречался с кочевниками. Они сказали... что всю деревню… — он опустил голову.  
Эммаган тяжело сглотнуло, понятливо кивнув.  
— А после встречи с ним?  
— После встречи с Поттером все стало не так плохо, — Ронон не смог сдержать улыбку.  
Эммаган улыбнулась в ответ, и какое-то время они сидели в приятной тишине, которую разбил треск, раздавшийся от кучи вещей.  
«Тейла, это Шеппард, прием», — раздался голос Шеппарда.  
— Это рация, переговорное устройство, — объяснила Эммаган, когда Ронон достал неизвестную ему вещь. Поколебавшись всего секунду, он передал его Эммаган, которая коротко улыбнулась и нажала на кнопку. — Прием, полковник, — сказала она.  
«Ты в порядке?»  
— Да, полковник. Мы в порядке.  
«Я тут с доком Беккетом. Он пойдет к вам», — затрещала рация.  
Ронон удивленно вскинул брови. А быстро они.   
— Без оружия, — сказал он.  
Эммаган вздохнула.  
— Ронон просил напомнить, что доктор Беккет должен быть невооружен, — она послушно сказала в рацию и вопросительно посмотрела на Ронона.  
— Сойдет.  
Ронон встал и опять вытащил пистолет. Эммаган с раздраженным вздохом поднялась следом, растирая все-таки до сих пор онемевшее плечо. Вместе они вышли из пещеры, чтобы дождаться доктора Беккета. Тот очень скоро появился, неся чемоданчик и три разные сумки.  
— Привет, — опасливо поздоровался он, подойдя ближе. — Не часто меня вызывают на дом, но… — он заозирался, — это, в общем-то и не дом.  
— Что там, док? — спросил Ронон, кивнув на небольшой чемодан. Он пытался понять, что было с этими людьми. Тейла казалась серьезной, хоть и слишком откровенно высказывала свое мнение и была чересчур доверчива. Шеппард был просто смехотворно небрежен, а этот врач вообще надумал шутить.  
— Хирургические инструменты, диагностическое оборудование, различные лекарства, анальгетики, антибиотики, — перечислил Беккет.  
Ронон удивленно моргнул.  
— Что? — он посмотрел на Эммаган. Его ввел в ступор не только бессмысленный длинный список, но и странная манера разговора Беккета.  
Эммаган немного нервно вздохнула.  
— Ронон — доктор Карсон Беккет. Доктор Беккет — Ронон, — представила она их друг другу.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал Беккет. Очевидно, что на самом деле это было не так. Он отвернулся, опустив чемодан на землю и снимая с плеч сумки. — Как мне сказали, у вас в спине какое-то передающее устройство. Ну что же, присаживайтесь. Снимите рубашку, и я посмотрю.  
— Нет, — ответил Ронон.  
— Нет? — Беккет замер на середине движения.  
— Не раньше, чем вернётся Поттер, — объяснил Ронон.  
— Ты нам не доверяешь, — понятливо сказала Эммаган.  
— Доверяю. Именно поэтому он здесь, а ты все еще жива. Но последний раз, когда кто-то резал мне спину, я вырубился на неделю, проведя все это время в горячечном бреду, — ответил Ронон, прищурившись и чуть приподняв пистолет. У этих людей было достаточно причин, чтобы оставить его бессознательное тело на потеху рейфам. Рисковать Ронон не собирался. — Так что подождем возвращения Поттера.  
Эммаган опять вздохнула и посмотрела на Беккета, который, похоже, не знал, что делать.  
— Ну, — наконец-то подал голос Беккет, — я все еще могу осмотреть вас, пока мы ждем, просто чтобы знать, с чем мы имеем дело, — предложил он, подняв руки в защитном жесте. — Никаких порезов, всего лишь диагностика.  
Ронон посмотрел на Эммаган, которая сверлила его уверенным взглядом.  
— Ладно, — сдался Ронон и сел.  
Обследование было коротким, но, видимо, довольно полным — начиная от шокированного взгляда Эммаган на его грудь, где были четко видны многочисленные следы попыток кормления рейфов, и заканчивая громким восклицанием Беккета, когда тот заметил многочисленные порезы не спине Ронона.  
Беккет хотел его вырубить на какое-то время, чтобы провести операцию, но Ронон отказался. По крайней мере, до возвращения Поттера. Если Беккет сделает это при помощи каких-то препаратов, то кто знает, как скоро Ронон очнется.  
К счастью, Поттер всегда был быстр во всем, что делал, а уж охоту он превратил чуть ли не в искусство. Через десять минут после обследования до них донеслись голоса. Кусты раздвинулись, и вперед вышел мужчина в странном оранжевом костюме.  
— Да иду я, иду. Говорю же, я просто хотел посмотреть. Потому что, ну серьезно, левитация? Все, что может оказать такой эффект, должно относиться к Древним и… оу, — он замер. — Беккет. И Тейла тут. И… полуголый мужчина?  
— Доктор МакКей, — с облегчением выдохнула Эммаган.  
А Беккет недоверчиво хмыкнул:  
— Родни?  
Позади человека в оранжевом маячил Поттер. Правую руку он держал на груди парящего рядом бессознательного чернокожего мужчины — поедателя рейфов, которого искали эти люди. Поттер не только оглушил его, но и связал.  
— Эйден, — ахнула Эммаган и дернулась вперед. — Ты нашел его, — сказала она, в шоке посмотрев на Поттера.  
— Это было несложно, учитывая его, — заметил Поттер, покосившись на человека в оранжевом. — Он так шумел, что было слышно на полмили вокруг.  
— Ах, простите мою паническую атаку. В меня все-таки стрелял сумасшедший, — возмущенно заявил человек в оранжевом, а потом заметил, что Ронон держал Эммаган на прицеле, а у Беккета был открыт его операционный чемоданчик. — Эм, что происходит?  
— Только меня одного беспокоит, что лейтенант Форд вообще-то… парит? — спросил Беккет.  
— Я как раз об этом и говорил. Он использует какое-то устройство, и я бы очень хотел на него посмотреть и… — затараторил человек в оранжевом. Он говорил так быстро, что уследить за его речью было почти невозможно. Ронон смерил его взглядом, а потом обратил все свое внимание Поттеру. Тот уложил поедателя рейфов на землю, прежде чем подойти к Ронону. Эммаган, громкий человек в оранжевом и Беккет все продолжали говорить.  
— Ну что? — спросил Поттер, посмотрев на спину Ронона, до которой пока не добрались инструменты Беккета.  
— Он сказал, что сделает это, но ему нужно, чтобы я был без сознания, — ответил Ронон и покосился на поедателя рейфов, добавив: — Ты и правда его нашел.  
— Это было просто. Он и тот тип в оранжевом спорили, когда я на них наткнулся. Чтобы уложить поедателя, потребовалось четыре оглушающих, — пробормотал Поттер. — На всякий случай я ему еще усыпляющее споил. Я буду сильно удивлен, если он очнется в ближайшие пару дней, — он бросил короткий взгляд на Беккета, а потом опять повернулся к Ронону. Намек на веселье полностью исчез с его лица. — Без сознания, — повторил он.  
Беккет, который уловил часть их разговора, повернулся к ним, пока Эммаган решила проверить поедателя рейфов. Человек в оранжевом замолчал, нахмурившись.  
— Чтобы достать передатчик, я должен сделать глубокий разрез, очень глубокий и опасно близкий к позвоночнику. Ему нужно лечь и принять снотворное, чтобы заснуть. Потому что, если он вздрогнет… — он замолчал, не договорив, но явно подразумевая много плохих последствий.  
— Я не буду дергаться, — мрачно ответил Ронон.  
— Будешь, если он заденет нерв, — возразил Поттер, серьезно посмотрев на Ронона, который точно знал, о чем тот подумал. И Поттер это подтвердил коснувшись своего правого предплечья. — Я разбужу тебя сразу же, как все закончится, — тихо сказал он.  
Ронон нахмурился. Ему совершенно не нравилась эта идея. Если он будет без сознания, и эти люди попытаются что-то сделать, или появятся рейфы…  
— Разве ты не можешь просто сделать так, чтобы я не чувствовал боль? — спросил он Поттера.  
— Если бы мог, то сделал бы, как и миллион раз до этого, — Поттер пожал плечами. — Ты ведь знаешь. — Какое-то время он молчал, а потом положил руку Ронону на плечо и сказал, просто и требовательно, прося его уже принять решение: — Ронон.  
— Ладно, — выдохнул Ронон и посмотрел на Беккета, спросив: — Куда лечь, док?  
Беккет удивленно моргнул и заозирался по сторонам.  
— Сюда, — он махнул рукой на плоский камень.  
Ронон тихо заворчал и встал, передав свой пистолет Поттеру, который взял его левой рукой и тут же нацелил на человека в оранжевом. Под внимательным взглядом Поттера, Ронон опустился на камень, а Беккет отошел за инструментами.  
— Так, этот наркоз...  
— Это ни к чему, — перебил его Поттер. Он посмотрел на Ронона: — Готов? — Ронон кивнул, коснувшись щекой камня. Поттер мрачно улыбнулся, прежде чем аккуратно положил ладонь на спину Ронона, слегка коснувшись пальцами старых шрамы от операции. — Ступефай, — пробормотал он, и вспышка красного света унесла Ронона в темноту.  
Практически сразу же его разбудило тихое «Энервейт». Ронон дернулся, чуть не ударившись носом о камень, и сразу же поморщился от тянущей боли в спине. Когда он поднял взгляд, казалось, что ничего не изменилось, — поедатель рейфов все еще лежал на земле связанный, Эммаган взволнованно мялась в стороне, а Беккет стоял где-то поблизости. Поттер сидел рядом, направив пистолет на Эммаган, и с облегчением смотрел на Ронона.   
— Закончили? — немного дезориентированно спросил Ронон. Поттер еще никогда не использовал на нем Ступефай, поэтому он не знал, что это будет похоже на провал в памяти. Словно кусок времени просто вырезали из него.  
— Закончили. Они его вынули. — Поттер посмотрел на металлическую емкость, в которой лежала странная серебристая штука, покрытая капельками крови. Трекер. — Это не заняло много времени.  
Ронон кивнул и сел, поморщившись. Было такое ощущение, что кто-то действительно порезал его спину, только вот боль даже близко не была настолько же сильной, как в прошлый раз.  
— Так, — сказал человек в оранжевом, вставая со своего места. — Трекер вытащили, Форда вы нам нашли. И что теперь?  
— Теперь мы уйдем, — ответил Поттер. Ронон быстро натянул жилет, закрепив передние застежки.  
— На Атлантиду? — спросил человек в оранжевом, оживившись. — Было бы круто, потому что я очень хочу узнать побольше об этом устройстве: как оно работает и какой у него источник питания. Ну правда, эта штука делает щиты, заставляет людей летать и оглушает их...  
— Родни, — перебила Эммаган, заметив хмурые взгляды Поттера и Ронона.  
Человек в оранжевом подавился словами, но теперь уже заговорил Беккет:  
— Я согласен с Родни. Я бы предпочел в самое ближайшее время увидеть вас в лазарете Атлантиды, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии осложнений после операции, — сказал он и огляделся. — Потому что это место совсем не подходит для того, что я только что сделал, и кто знает, какие могут быть последствия.  
— Атлантида, — повторил Ронон, приняв у Поттера свой пистолет. — Город Предков? — спросил он, вспомнив одно из приспособлений, которое использовал Беккет. Это была технология Предков. Мало у кого было такое оборудование, но и чем-то необычным это не было. Но вот Атлантида...  
— Да, — задумчиво ответила Эммаган.  
— Вы могли бы пойти с нами, — кивнул мужчина в оранжевом. — Остались бы на какое-то время, дали Беккету пошаманить над собой и рассказали бы о своем устройстве, — последнее было сказано прямо Поттеру, который мрачно посмотрел на него исподлобья. Человек в оранжевом неловко поежился. — И-и-и вы ведь нашли Форда. Нам же надо вас за это как-то отблагодарить, да? А потом вы пойдете своей дорогой. Ну как вам?  
— Нам в любом случае надо вернуть Эйдена на Атлантиду, — словно оправдываясь, сказала Эммаган под тяжелым взглядом Ронона. Она потянулась к рации. — Полковник?  
Пока они обсуждали что-то с Шеппардом, Ронон повернулся к Поттеру, который до сих пор держал руку приподнятой, готовый действовать в любой момент.  
— Поттер? — спросил Ронон.  
— Ронон, — отозвался Поттер. Выглядел он не очень уверенным. Когда Ронон не опустил взгляд, Поттер вздохнул. — Он прав насчет раны, — он кивнул в сторону Беккета. — И я не… — он неловко замолчал.  
«Я не» могло означать все что угодно, но Ронон почему-то был уверен, что Поттер имел в виду, что он не хотел разбираться с Рононом, если тот опять впадет в беспамятство из-за заражения. Ронон криво усмехнулся и огляделся. Беккет и человек в оранжевом не были солдатами, в отличие от Шеппарда и Эммаган. Наверно, именно поэтому Ронону понравились эти люди. Они отличались от всех, кого он встречал со времен Сатеды. И к Беккету, к тому человеку в оранжевом все равно относились с уважением, несмотря на то, что они не были солдатами. А еще этот поедатель рейфов — они хотели помочь ему. Ученые и солдаты, которые хотели помочь в безнадежном деле.  
А еще могло быть так, что поедатель рейфов на самом деле им не был.  
Ронон потер шею, пытаясь облегчить боль, расползающуюся по позвоночнику, и затем взглянул на Поттера, которому, похоже, тоже были интересны эти люди, хоть он и не любил большие скопления народа. Как и Ронон. Солдаты и ученые с Атлантиды. Вдобавок ко всему они были из родного мира Поттера? Не было смысла отрицать, что им было любопытно.  
— Ладно, — сказал Ронон, вставая. Под пристальным взглядом окружающих он сунул пистолет обратно в кобуру. — Если мы идем, то идем сейчас.  
— Прежде чем прибудут рейфы, — кивнула Эммаган.  
Они принялись быстро собирать вещи. Эммаган устремилась в пещеру, намереваясь уложить забранное у нее и Шеппарда снаряжение. Поттер тоже вытащил все свои сумки наружу, передав часть Ронону — уже бывшему беглецу, — и легко взвалив себе на плечи остальное.  
— Это может быть плохая идея, — пробормотал он.  
— Они нас не знают, — ухмыльнулся Ронон.


	4. Chapter 4

Судя по тому, что Ронону удалось увидеть, прежде чем их с Поттером любезно сопроводили в медицинский отсек с вооруженной охраной, следящей за ними на каждом шагу, место было впечатляющим — именно этого и стоило ожидать от города Предков. А вот количество людей, обитающих на Атлантиде, действительно удивило. Особенно, когда Ронон понял, что все они были из мира Поттера. Они нашли Атлантиду и сделали ее своим командным пунктом. По крайней мере, так сказал Шеппард, прежде чем поспешить на встречу со своим руководством и остальными людьми, с которыми встречались Ронон и Поттер.  
— Это было примерно год назад, — рассеянно сказал Беккет, изучая шею Ронона. Видимо, всех посетителей Атлантиды сначала проводили через медотсек. Во время осмотра Беккет краем глаза поглядывал на не-поедателя-рейфов — Форда, — которого привязали к койке и поставили рядом двух вооруженных охранников. — Тогда город находился на дне океана и дико напугал нас, когда вдруг поднялся на поверхность. Так, а теперь открой рот...  
— Вы только сюда переехали? — спросил Поттер с соседней кушетки, где его осматривал другой врач.  
В процессе он снял свою меховую накидку и куртку, обнажив спину, на которой красовались страшные застарелые шрамы от когтей и напоминания о нескольких попытках кормления рейфов. Врач ахнул. Поттер мрачно посмотрел на него в ответ, а потом и на всех остальных, когда заметил, что не только врач в шоке разглядывал его спину.  
Даже Беккет пялился.  
— Боже, что с тобой случилось?  
— Кошки, — пробормотал Поттер и резко обернулся к Ронону, который подавил улыбку. Раздраженно хмыкнув, Поттер опять посмотрел на Беккета, спросив: — Почему вы пришли на Атлантиду?  
— Сначала для исследования, — ответил тот, неловко посмотрев на Поттера. Он повернулся обратно к Ронону и махнул на куртку, молча прося снять. — Я хочу послушать сердце и легкие, — пояснил он, достав странное устройство и приложив его к ушам. — С помощью врат мы исследуем территории, — Беккет опять глянул на Поттера. — Именно этим мы занимаемся на Земле. Путешествуем на другие планеты, изучаем, обмениваемся знаниями, заводим друзей и врагов. Попадаем в кучу неприятностей. С учетом того, что здесь есть рейфы, все стало немного иначе.  
— У вас там нет рейфов? — удивленно спросил Ронон, нахмурившись.  
— Нет. К счастью или к сожалению, рейфы обитают только в галактике Пегаса. Конечно, у Млечного Пути есть свои проблемы, но… — Беккет пожал плечами, прикладывая странное устройство в нескольких местах на груди и спине Ронона. — Похоже, что все идеально, — резюмировал он. — Так, хорошо. Мне еще надо взять немного крови, а потом мы пропустим тебя через томограф. И можешь быть свободен.  
Ронон поднял на него мрачный взгляд, и Беккет поспешил объяснить:  
— Не в смысле «пропустим», а просто просканируем с помощью него твое тело, — он указал на большой аппарат, стоящий рядом. — Но сначала образец крови.  
— Ладно, — пробормотал Ронон, вытянув руку.  
— Эм, — замялся Поттер, когда врач стал слушать его спину. — Так вы пришли из другой галактики? — он казался немного смущенным. Не то чтобы Ронон мог его за это винить.  
— Так и есть, — отозвался Беккет. Он обхватил бицепс Ронона жгутом, достал иглу, нашел вену и стал цедить кровь. Ронон все это время молчал, лишь наблюдая. — Кто-то может назвать нас немного странными, но мы слишком любопытны, чтобы упустить такую возможность. Когда мы узнали, где сможем найти Атлантиду, то… объединились в небольшую группу и просто пришли сюда. Мы тогда были уверены, что это дорога в один конец. На контакт с Землей мы вышли только месяц назад или около того.  
— Хм. — Поттер отвернулся и, похоже, полностью потерялся в мыслях. Ронон еще какое-то время понаблюдал за ним, а потом решил оставить все, как есть. Все-таки не каждый день узнаешь, что твоя родная планета находилась в другой галактике.  
— Хорошо, теперь томограф, — заявил Беккет, направив Ронона к аппарату. — Просто ляг и постарайся не двигаться, — четко сказал он. Раздраженно хмыкнув, Ронон подчинился. Беккет какое-то время что-то настраивал на экране, а потом томограф начал движение. — Похоже, ты и правда очень любишь свои ножи, да?  
— Ты их можешь видеть с помощью этой штуки? — раздосадованно спросил Ронон.  
— Абсолютно каждый из них.  
Ронон вздохнул. Прекрасно. Ему придется их все перепрятать, когда появится шанс.  
Как только Ронон прошел сканирование, с Поттером, который все это время бросал на томограф опасливые взгляды, проделали то же самое. Поттер послушно лег и замер, а Ронон вытянул шею, уставившись на интерфейс, с которым работал Беккет.  
— Ты прошел через мясорубку? — вздохнул Беккет, а Ронон вздрогнул от многочисленных шрамов и старых травм, которые показал томограф. Беккет едва заметно хмурился, набирая что-то на экране. — В самом деле. Количество шрамов просто поражает... Какие-нибудь из них доставляют тебе неудобство? — просил он. — Болят или тянут? Может, мешают двигаться?  
Поттер нахмурился, задумавшись, а потом пожал плечами.  
— Меня ничего не беспокоит, — сказал он. Ронон прекрасно знал, что это была ложь, но предпочел промолчать. Если Поттер хотел сам разобраться со всеми своими многочисленными болячками, то вмешиваться Ронон не собирался.  
— Ладно, тогда можешь встать, — разрешил Беккет и посмотрел на другого врача, который занимался Поттером: — Закончил?  
— Почти, — кивнул тот и передал планшет, в котором вел записи. — За исключением миопии и шрамов, кажется, все в порядке.  
— Ага-а, — протянул Беккет себе под нос, просматривая файлы, а потом поднял взгляд на Ронона с Поттером. — Ну что же. Видимо, мы закончили. Сержант… — Беккет позвал одного из вооруженных охранников, которые молча ждали завершения проверки.  
— Если пройдете с нами, — солдат выступил вперед, — мы проведем вас в подготовленную комнату.  
Ронон посмотрел на Поттера, который опять натянул свою меховую накидку и, бросив на Беккета последний взгляд, спросил:  
— На вашей… Земле всегда были врата Предков?  
— А? Ну да, только они долго были потеряны. Думаю, их нашли лет восемь назад, разобрались, как ими правильно пользоваться и начали исследования, — рассеянно отозвался Беккет.  
Поттер нахмурился и вышел из медотсека вслед за Рононом, который решил пока не выдергивать его из размышлений.  
— Галактика Пегаса, — пробормотал Поттер, когда они оказались в довольно маленькой комнатке, у двери которой стояли два охранника. Он беспокойно ходил из угла в угол, а Ронон наблюдал за ним, устроившись на краю одной из кроватей. — Этого… я не ожидал.  
Ронон хотел спросить, что творилось у него в голове и знал ли Поттер что-нибудь о галактике Пегаса. А еще, что такое Млечный Путь и почему он был так важен. Но Ронон не хотел говорить о таких вещах прямо перед посторонними, хоть те более чем уверенно притворялись, будто им не было до них никакого дела.  
— Это имеет какое-то значение? — все-таки спросил он.  
Поттер замер, обернувшись на Ронона. А потом со вздохом опустился рядом на кровать.  
— Я не знаю, — тихо сказал он, уставившись на свои ладони и выглянувший кончик волшебный палочки, оставшийся незамеченным для охранников. Лантианцы почему-то до сих пор не забрали у них оружие. Они даже оставили Ронону его пистолет. Но если бы они все-таки решили это сделать, то о палочке Поттера они не знали, хоть и думали, что причиной его способностей было какое-то устройство.  
— Это просто так далеко, — вздохнул Поттер и поднял глаза. — Нет. Это не имеет никакого значения.  
Ронон удовлетворенно кивнул. Было немного трудно беспокоиться о тех проблемах, которые возникли у Поттера с расстоянием между Атлантидой и Землей, когда он сам ждал новостей из своего мира. Ронон дал адрес Сатеды Шеппарду, и тот сказал, что постарается установить контакт. В любой момент — или в любой момент после собрания Шеппарда, сколько бы времени это ни заняло — он мог узнать… насколько сильно пострадал его дом из-за рейфов.  
Ронон глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул. Он ненавидел ждать.  
Ожидание закончилось с приходом Шеппарда.  
— Ну что, как вы тут? — спросил он, неловко улыбнувшись.  
Ронон посмотрел на Поттера — тот, похоже, наконец-то выплыл из своих мыслей.  
— Это место впечатляет, — сказал Ронон.  
Шеппард теперь уже открыто улыбался, оглядывая комнату, словно сам ее обставил.  
— Ага, Предки умели строить.  
Ронон кивнул и тоже улыбнулся. Ему все еще было немного странно видеть высокопоставленного военного командира вроде Шеппарда — особенно отвечающего за базу, подобную Атлантиде. Большинство из тех, кого знал Ронон, были напряженными и грубыми, а иногда даже жестокими, учитывая практику диктаторского режима на Сатеде. Когда твой ранг был достаточно высок, никто не ставил под сомнение твои действия, и в конце концов ты мог делать практически все, что хотел — именно так думало командование Сатеды.  
Шеппард же... может быть, конечно, их военные методы были другие, но Шеппард был настолько непривычно... небрежен в отношении себя и своего окружения, что было трудно не расслабиться в его присутствии. Но он был такой не один — такой была вся команда. Ронон взглянул на охранников, зависших у двери, и покачал головой. Они были здесь не для того, чтобы держать их здесь против воли. Да они бы в любом случае не смогли бы этого сделать, даже если бы Поттер с Рононом оказались вдруг безоружны. Шеппард явно не питал ложных иллюзий, что сможет заставить их сделать что-то, но вот охранников все-таки оставил у двери. Что же, Ронон не мог не оценить этот ход.  
— Вам удалось связаться с моим миром? — не выдержав, спросил Ронон.  
Шеппард поморщился.  
— Я поэтому и пришел, — сказал он и, кивнув в сторону выхода из комнаты, добавил: — Пойдемте.  
Переглянувшись, Ронон и Поттер встали с кровати последовали за Шеппардом. Охранники молча шли сзади. Ронон их игнорировал, и Поттер, вероятно, попытался сделать то же самое. Немного напрягшись, что заставило Ронона приготовиться к худшему, Шеппард повел их обратно в большой зал, где находились врата и центр управления с множеством интерфейсов.  
— Покажи им, — сказал Шеппард одному из мужчин, сидящих за огромной клавиатурой.  
Мужчина кивнул и что-то сделал, отчего ближайший к нему плоский кристалл вдруг засветился и на нем растянулось изображение. Это были разрушенные здания на фоне серого неба. Ронон сглотнул. Самое высокое наполовину разрушенное строение, у которого практически отсутствовала крыша, было очень похоже на Конгресс-центр.  
— Я… не понимаю, — запнувшись, сказал Ронон. Он не хотел понимать.  
— У нас есть МАЛЗы (п/п: Мобильный аналитический лабораторный зонд). Они способны передавать обратно изображения и информацию с других планет, — объяснила сидящая рядом женщина. Шеппард представил ее как гражданского руководителя Атлантиды. — Мы… послали один на адрес, что вы нам дали.  
— Это Сатеда? — у Ронона вдруг перехватило горло. Он узнавал здания, но верить в то, что видел, не хотел. Здание Конгресс-центра, рядом — Научно-исследовательский институт. Мелена работала там какое-то время. Справа Ронон увидел характерную спираль Главной академии высших наук, Храм Огня… Он учился там. Семь лет назад он стоял там, в тени огромной передающей вышки, в ожидании первой волны рейфов...  
Сейчас все лежало в руинах.  
— О, нет, — ошеломленно прошептал Поттер, шагнув к Ронону.   
Ронон тяжело сглотнул и удержал рвущийся наружу рык или отчаянный вой. Его планета, его город… Он знал, он подозревал, но... но город не просто выглядел разрушенным — он казался совершенно пустым.  
— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал Шеппард. — Похоже, что во время последней атаки никто не выжил.  
Ронон резко посмотрел на него, едва не огрызнувшись. Он не был слепым или тупым, чтобы понять, что никто не выжил. Ему не нужно было тыкать в это носом. Стиснув зубы, Ронон снова сглотнул и повернулся к Поттеру, который стоял рядом с ним, пристально глядя на него и ожидая его реакции. Только из-за его взгляда Ронон понял, что плачет.  
— Пойдем, — тихо сказал Поттер.  
Никто даже не думал их останавливать, когда он потянул Ронона от жестокого изображения на кристалле и повел его мимо людей в выделенную им комнату. Он мрачно посмотрел на охранников, которые явно поняли намек, потому что молча вышли, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
— Ронон, — позвал Поттер, сев с ним на одну из кроватей. Не вплотную, даже не касаясь, но он все равно был рядом, предлагая молчаливую поддержку. Как и всегда. Ронон уставился на него в ответ, а затем провел ладонью по своему все еще грязному после Солнечной Планеты лицу и с полузадушенным вздохом позволил себе оплакать дом, который потерял семь лет назад.  
* * *  
Атлантида была… невероятной. Когда несколько лет назад Ронон впервые начал мечтать о возвращении к цивилизации, он думал о деревне, где жили бы люди, была бы мягкая постель, теплая пища и возможность мыться хотя бы раз в неделю. Он даже и помыслить не мог, что получит целый плавающий в океане город, полный солдат и ученых, и настолько чистую кровать, что та даже ничем не пахла. А еще еду в любое время дня и ночи и шанс мыться каждый день — каждый час каждого дня в теплой воде, — и ему даже не нужно было что-то для этого делать.  
Ронона немного нервировало то, что на Атлантиде все было так просто и эффективно устроено. Они почти не ходили — везде были транспортеры и лифты. Одежду стирали специальные машины, а еду готовили другие люди, причем для всех в городе. Автоматический душ в их с Поттером комнате был снабжен пятью разными бутылками, предназначенными для мытья, но ни на одной из них не было пометки «мыло».  
Не то чтобы Ронон это не оценил. Все-таки он уже долгие годы не чувствовал себя настолько чистым — о, душ по праву можно было считать изобретением богов — и сытым. Поттер, похоже, тоже устроился, но вот как был нечесаным, так и остался. Его длинные волосы, которые отросли до самой талии, уже было просто невозможно распутать. Впрочем, не Ронону с его дредами стоило тыкать в кого-то пальцем.  
— Почему бы тебе их не отрезать, — заметил он, когда Поттер пытался что-то сделать с очередным колтуном.   
— Я буду чувствовать себя голым, — ответил Поттер. В итоге он сдался и со вздохом откинул копну волосы назад.  
Но каким бы хорошим местом ни была Атлантида, кое-что все-таки вызывало беспокойство. Прошло не больше суток с тех пор, как Ронон и Поттер с комфортом разместились в комнате, а люди в городе уже начали проявлять к ним нездоровое любопытство. Первым был Шеппард, который всякий раз, когда у него было свободное время, показывал им все вокруг и рассказывал об Атлантиде, словно город был предметом его личной гордости. Ронон подумал, что, может, так оно и было. Судя по рассказам, Шеппард так часто рисковал жизнью ради Атлантиды, что вполне обоснованно мог считать это место своим. В любом случае, его намерения были более чем очевидны.  
— Ну, что думаете? Симпатичное местечко, да? — возмутительно откровенно спросил Шеппард, что Ронону показалось, будто ему одновременно подмигнули и толкнули локтем, хотя, естественно, ничего подобного не произошло.  
Вторым был тот самый громкий человек в оранжевом костюме — МакКей, — который оказался главным научным советником и ведущим экспертом по Атлантиде. Однако все его внимание было направлено на Поттера. Он выпытывал у него информацию об устройстве, существование которого Поттер все никак не хотел признать. МакКей постоянно просил показать это устройство, объяснить принцип его работы, да хотя бы просто посмотреть. Потому что источник энергии таких масштабов должен был быть невероятным. А еще у Атлантиды был щит, у которого кончился заряд, и если бы они лишь взглянули на работу устройства Поттера, то, возможно, смогли бы починить и щит… и все в таком же духе.  
Ронон вдруг внезапно обнаружил, что Поттер стал использовать его в качестве… убежища, все время стараясь аккуратно встать так, чтобы Ронон оказывался между ним и МакКеем. Это было довольно забавно, хоть и раздражало, потому что МакКей говорил ну очень много.  
Потом была Эммаган — Тейла, как она попросила себя называть, потому что так ее называли все. Она, как успели выяснить Ронон и Поттер, пришла не с Земли, а с планеты под названием Атос, которую прибрали себе рейфы. Лантианцы приняли всех оставшихся людей с Атоса, и с тех пор Тейла помогала в исследовательских экспедициях. С ней было… легко. А еще, по мнению Ронона, она была слишком понимающей. Она спокойно объясняла то, о чем они даже не спрашивали, и сглаживала все тревоги, о которых они и не подозревали.  
Тейла, толком ничего не сказав, намекнула, что прекрасно знает, что в способностях Поттера было виновато вовсе не устройство.  
— У нас у всех есть свои таланты и секреты, — задумчиво протянула она, проигнорировав напрягшегося Поттера. — И мы не делимся ими с теми, кого не знаем. Возможно, однажды.  
Эти трое были не единственными такими любопытными. Люди пялились на них — много пялились, — кто-то даже шептался и сплетничал за спиной. Некоторые, похоже, нервничали в их присутствии, но большинству все-таки было любопытно. От Ронона не укрылись взгляды, которыми его провожали женщины. Когда-то давно, еще до рейфов и Мелены, ему бы это польстило, но сейчас он, скорее, чувствовал себя неловко. Поттер тоже не остался без внимания, но оставался в блаженном неведении, либо просто мастерски умел притворяться. Но вероятней всего был именно первый вариант, учитывая плохое зрение Поттера.  
Шеппард хотел, чтобы они остались в городе. Он показывал им Атлантиду, как будто хотел продать ее, и Ронон должен был признать, что это было заманчивое предложение. Но… Поттер был прав. Они просто не вписывались в это место. Десять лет изгнания сделали из Поттера нелюдимого одиночку, а Ронон за семь лет, проведенных в бегах, уже просто не мог усидеть на месте.  
Ко всему прочему, они были слишком грубыми в сравнении с людьми на Атлантиде с их деликатностью и манерами. И дело было даже не только в употреблении пищи — в бегах ни Ронон, ни Поттер не особо-то заботились о манерах за столом, и сейчас, держа столовые приборы, они чувствовали себя немного неловко, а это, видимо, напрягало находящихся рядом людей. Основная проблема была в их силе, и, очевидно, то, как они ее применяли, многих беспокоило.  
Шеппард — раз уж это была его работа — все-таки начал проводить свои тесты. Сначала это был рукопашный бой. Якобы для поддержания формы он предложил им воспользоваться удобным спортзалом, где тренировались солдаты и атосианцы. Ронон провел там примерно полчаса, с удовольствием скидывая все накопившееся недовольство с людьми Шеппарда, пока сам Шеппард вместе с Поттером наблюдали со стороны.  
— Хочешь попробовать? — спросил Шеппард у Поттера, когда Ронон уложил всех своих соперников на пол. Солдаты сразу же протестующе застонали, предложив Шеппарду попробовать самому.  
— Давай, — немного дико ухмыльнулся Ронон.  
Закатив глаза, Поттер вышел вперед, игнорируя солдат. Ронон буквально набросился на него, зарычав, но тот поднырнул ему под руку и два раза резко ударил в бок. Поттер все же был меньше Ронона и всегда будет физически слабее, но с годами он окреп и все-таки был довольно быстр.  
Бой был быстрым и жестоким: Ронон наносил один удар, но всегда получал два взамен. В конце концов Поттер проиграл, потому что Ронон был выносливее и сильнее. Все закончилось тем, что Поттер тоже оказался на полу, как и солдаты до него, пропустив удар в живот. Ронон удовлетворенно хмыкнул — слишком уж редко им выпадал шанс без опаски провести честный спарринг.  
— Ты в порядке? — Ронон протянул Поттеру руку.  
— Если бы мы дрались на ножах, ты бы уже был мертв, — простонал Поттер, приняв помощь и позволив поднять себя.  
— Может быть, — опять ухмыльнулся Ронон. Они оба знали, что он победил бы в любом случае. Потому что несмотря на скорость, когда дело доходило до ловкости, у Поттера сразу обнаруживалось по паре левых рук и ног.  
Шеппард немного удивленно покачал головой, а потом коснулся наушника.  
— Ага, в чем дело, док? — спросил он. — Да, я с ним прямо сейчас. Ты хочешь?.. Ладно, зайдем, — он опустил руку и улыбнулся солдатам, которые после боя решили ретироваться из зала. — Думаю, мы закончили, — сказал он. — Пойдемте. У дока есть для тебя подарок, Поттер.  
Подарком оказались стеклянные линзы в темной металлической оправе.  
— Я попросил доктора Мора сделать их, — сказал Беккет, надев линзы на нос Поттера и заправив дужки за уши. — Они исправят твою миопию — плохое зрение. К сожалению, это не идеальный вариант, но, по крайней мере, видеть ты должен лучше. Если останешься на подольше, достанем тебе с Земли нормальные очки.  
Поттер моргнул и огляделся.  
— Все выглядит совсем иначе, — пораженно пробормотал он. Он немного прищурился, опять моргнул, на мгновение уставился в окно, прежде чем повернуться к Ронону. Он выглядел... по-другому со слегка изогнутыми стеклянными прямоугольниками, прикрывающими его глаза, но Ронона это едва ли волновало. Если благодаря этим линзам Поттер видел лучше, то самого Ронона все устраивало.  
— Больше не будешь ни обо что спотыкаться, — хмыкнул он.  
Поттер в ответ прищурился, направил на него руку и что-то пробормотал. Невидимый удар словно выбил из Ронона весь дух и отбросил его на полфута назад так, что он едва не налетел на стол. Придя в себя, Ронон сразу же наткнулся на широко распахнутые глаза Шеппарда, Беккет вообще отпрыгнул в сторону, а Поттер самодовольно улыбался.  
— Больше мне не придется находится рядом, чтобы попасть по тебе, — ухмыльнулся Поттер.  
Через час Шеппард отвел их на стрельбище под довольно нелепым предлогом — хотел научить их пользоваться земным оружием. Только вот взгляды, которые он продолжал бросать на Поттера, явно говорили о другом. Как и Маккей, он хотел выяснить, какое устройство тот использует, только вот давить не хотел, боясь потерять его дружеское расположение. На стрельбище довольно быстро выяснилось, что целился из оружия Поттер просто отвратительно — мишень он поражал с огромным трудом. Но вот стоило ему вытянуть пустую руку — со спрятанной палочкой, естественно, — он тут же попал в яблочко, разрезав бумагу четко пополам сначала по вертикали, а потом, чуть повернув кисть, — по горизонтали.  
— Хвастун, — хмыкнул Ронон, подтолкнув Поттера плечом.   
— Ну да, ну да, — ответил Поттер, демонстративно окинув взглядом бумажную мишень Ронона, в которой тот проделал дыру своим пистолетом.  
— Хех. — Шеппард недоуменно покачал головой, смотря на теперь уже использованные листы с мишенями. Потом он посмотрел на Поттера и его вытянутую руку, которая все еще была направлена в сторону цели. — Знаешь, я тут думал… Ты ведь не захотел связаться со своим родным миром. А еще я был впечатлен, что ты знаешь о Земле.  
— Да? — немного напряженно спросил Поттер.  
Шеппард смерил его задумчивым взглядом. Взмахом руки он отослал наблюдающих за их разговором солдат. Как только за последним закрылась автоматическая дверь, Шеппард вытащил из своего пистолета обойму и положил ее на стол, пытаясь показать, что он желает никому зла.  
— У тебя ведь нет никакого устройства, так ведь? — спросил он.  
Поттер ничего не ответил, лишь напрягшись еще сильнее. Ронон вскинул брови, молча переводя взгляд с Шеппарда на Поттера и обратно.   
— Кажется, ты не сильно-то удивлен, — все-таки сказал он, когда Поттер продолжил молчать.  
— Я такое встречаю не впервые. Правда, тот раз не был настолько креативным. В конечном итоге ее выдало использование молнии, поддержание здоровья на оптимальном уровне и внешнее совершенство, — ответил Шеппард. Он скрестил руки на груди и окинул Поттера взглядом с ног до головы. Хорошо, что сейчас я сообразил раньше, чем МакКей. Тогда у него немного крыша поехала. Я вот одного не пойму — зачем вознесенному жить вот так?  
Поттер недоуменно моргнул, а Ронон нахмурился.  
— Что? — почти одновременно спросили они.  
— Вознесенный. В смысле, ведь только они могут… о, — Шеппард замолчал, заметив их неприкрытое удивление, и нахмурился. — Подожди-ка, ты разве не один из вознесенных?  
— Ты имеешь в виду, один из Предков? Нет, — ответил Поттер. Он почему-то казался возмущенным и смущенным одновременно. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Ронона, который тоже был сбит с толку этими непонятными обвинениями.  
— Ох, — пробормотал Шеппард. — Эм, так как тогда ты все это делаешь?  
— Просто делаю, — Поттер неловко пожал плечами и медленно скрестил руки на груди в бессознательной попытке спрятать палочку. — Я просто… делаю это.  
— Подожди-подожди. Если ты не вознесенный, то как узнал о Земле? Ты не просто что-то слышал о нашей медицине, ты знаешь о ней куда больше, — уверенно заявил Шеппард, посмотрев на Ронона, а потом опять на Поттера. — Как это вообще может быть?  
Поттер промолчал, тяжело посмотрев в ответ. Затем он повернулся к Ронону, который лишь пожал плечами. Все-таки сейчас они обсуждали не его способности, поэтому и решение должен был принимать не он. Хотя сам Ронон предпочел бы, чтобы Поттер ничего не говорил. Если судить по тому, что он знал о Земле, то такие возможности, что были у Поттера, там не приветствовались или вообще не принимались. Сейчас проблема была в том, что если они ничего не скажут...  
Шеппард прищурился.  
— Ты читаешь мысли? — спросил он.  
— Хотел бы, — ухмыльнулся Поттер и отвернулся, покачав головой. — Спроси меня позже, когда я буду знать, стоит мне рассказывать обо всем или нет.  
Шеппард замялся, прежде чем пожать плечами.  
— Вполне справедливо. Хочу только предупредить вас кое о чем: то, что ты умеешь, — он кивнул Поттеру, — будет недолго оставаться тайной. МакКей в итоге выяснит, что ты не обладаешь никакой сверхмощной технологией, и начнет требовать ответы.  
* * *  
— Они хотят, чтобы мы остались, — сказал Ронон позже, когда на Атлантиду опустилась ночь. Он скручивал свои дреды у основания, тем самым помогая им формироваться. У него уже давно не было возможности как следует заняться волосами, поэтому дреды немного растрепались. Поттер, зашивающий одну из своих рубашек, поднял голову, но Ронон пожал плечами. — Наверняка думают, что мы поможем достижению их целей, — предположил он.  
— Хм, — промычал Поттер, опустив рубашку и иглу и вздохнул. — Это место немного нервирует.  
— Ага, — хмыкнул Ронон. В этом он с Поттером был полностью согласен. Дело было не столько в самом городе, сколько в живущих здесь людях. Ронон не был идиотом, но вот на Атлантиде почти все были гениями. А еще был Поттер со своими способностями и связанные с этим риски. Ронон поежился. — Как думаешь, что будет, когда они… узнают?  
Поттер покосился на закрытую дверь.  
— Я… не знаю. С тех пор, как меня изгнали с Земли, она могла измениться, ведь прошло уже десять лет и… — он замолчал. — Тогда мой мир был на пороге войны, и я не знаю, как она закончилась, если вообще закончилась. Врата нашли, когда меня уже не было на Земле. Такие вещи многое что меняют.  
— Выходит, местные могли бы ничего не делать, а могли бы отправить тебя обратно на Землю? — спросил Ронон.  
— Ну пусть попробуют. — Поттер со вздохом отложил рубашку, а затем улегся на кровать, закинув руки за голову. — Вдруг и в самом деле захотелось уметь читать мысли. Тогда бы мы знали, можно ли доверять этим людям, — пробормотал он и посмотрел на Ронона, спросив: — Что думаешь?  
Ронон нахмурился, смерив Поттера взглядом, а потом посмотрел на свои руки.  
— С тех пор, как Сатеда… я вроде как знаю, что рейфы… что люди не могут им противостоять. Я думал, что так будет всегда и везде. Что именно так был устроен мир, — он посмотрел в окно, из которого открывался потрясающий вид на город. — Здесь я этого совсем не ощущаю.  
Люди на Атлантиде были немного странные. Они жили в городе Предков, словно они изначально были отсюда, а не так, как если бы они его заняли на время. Они чувствовали себя здесь как дома, а не как на временной базе. Для людей, которые пришли из совершенно другой галактики — мирной галактики, — это был серьезный шаг. Они добровольно взвалили на себя столько неприятностей, тогда как других в это втянули насильно. Это было странно, но в то же время... они были очень уверены в себе и очень талантливы. К тому же, у них были ресурсы, и, насколько Ронон успел понять, они были довольно находчивы и изобретательны, а этих качеств не хватало большей части галактики. Они не только хотели или могли противостоять рейфам — они уже это делали и все еще были живы, чем вряд ли могли похвастаться все остальные миры.  
Ронон помрачнел. Сатеда продержалась несколько дней, Атлантида же была цела уже несколько месяцев. Он вдруг почувствовал поднимающуюся волну гнева — как эти чужаки смогли противостоять рейфам так долго, тогда как Сатеда сильно пострадала. Но все-таки по большей части Ронон испытывал странный восторг. А еще ему было спокойно. Всего лишь пребывание на Атлантиде стерло это постоянно ноющее чувство, что рейфы были непобедимы.  
Поттер какое-то время просто смотрел на него, а потом уставился в потолок.  
— В том-то и дело, — пробормотал он и опять перевел взгляд на Ронона. — Если ты останешься, то останусь и я, — просто и уверенно сказал он.  
Ронон обернулся.  
— Серьезно? — спросил он, не став добавлять что-то вроде «ты сделаешь это для меня, даже несмотря на все возможные риски?». Если они останутся, Поттеру нужно будет рассказать лантианцам, кто он и откуда. А еще, как он оказался так далеко от Земли. Ему просто придется это сделать, да, может, без мельчайших подробностей, но все же, даже если эта информация и может оказаться опасной. Это знал и Поттер, и Ронон, поэтому озвучивать эти слова смысла не было.  
— Ага, — отозвался Поттер, поднимаясь с кровати. — Пойду в душ, — сказал он. — Реши что-нибудь, пока меня не будет.  
Ронон хмыкнул и бросил в Поттера подушку — которую тот поймал в воздухе и кинул обратно, — прежде чем устроиться на кровати, рассеянно теребя дреды. Услышав шум воды из душевой, он закрыл глаза и начал сравнивать два имеющихся у них варианта.  
Первый заключался в том, что они остаются в Атлантиде, чтобы присоединиться к людям Шеппарда в их исследованиях и во всем, что они делали. Они бы смогли использовать свои навыки и умения, получив возможность противостоять рейфам, отплатить им за все, что они сделали. Такая перспектива казалось Ронону очень привлекательной, учитывая еще тот факт, что у людей, живущих на Атлантиде, были все шансы навсегда покончить с рейфами.  
Но… но. Был еще Поттер, его способности и связанные с этим проблемы. А еще были люди Шеппарда, которые были чужими не только Ронону, но и Поттеру, хоть и пришли из его родного мира. Конечно, нельзя была забывать про Тейлу и атозианцев, но те в основном жили на материке и тоже были другими. Вписаться в Атлантиду… будет сложно.  
Второй вариант был куда проще и грубее. Они просто уйдут и начнут путешествовать, только вот уже без рейфов за спиной. Однажды они найдут место, где смогут осесть. Ронон как раз знал несколько населенных людьми планет — они могли подыскать себе одну из таких… Ну а дальше что? Построят дом? Найдут работу? Откроют магазин, займутся фермерством или торговлей. Или вообще пойдут в телохранители к каким-нибудь богатеям… Ронон поморщился от таких идей. Он не знал, как смог бы жить такой жизнью даже спустя семь лет бегства. Да и Поттеру точно пришлось бы хуже, чем ему.  
Может, если они продолжать путешествовать… только вот не продолжат, не так, как раньше. У них ведь теперь не было для этого никакой мотивации или нужды, и на самом деле… хоть они уже привыкли находиться в постоянном движении, им обоим это не нравилось. Сложно что-то полюбить, когда тебя так долго заставляли это делать, даже не давая толком отдохнуть. Бесконечный бег из мира в мир… не так Ронон хотел прожить остаток своей жизни.  
Все эти мысли казались такими простыми, когда он мог лишь мечтать о том, что когда-нибудь станет свободным. Тогда он по-настоящему хотел лишь крышу над головой и возможность нормально поесть, потому что именно по этим двум вещам он скучал больше всего. Но вот сейчас, когда у него появилась возможность подумать… Поттер был прав. Он не сможет вписаться в стабильную мирную жизнь — она была не для него. Он этого хотел, но… в конце концов, мы часто хотим то, чего не можем получить.  
Так что же он хотел на самом деле… Ронон нахмурился. Он не знал. Конечно же жилье, место для сна, еду — с этим все понятно. Ну а дальше что? Ему мало что было нужно: отомстить рейфам, чуть-чуть побольше комфорта и… остаться вместе с Поттером.  
Звук воды в душе прекратился, и с тихим свистом дверь автоматически отъехала в сторону. Поттер, нацепив на себя лишь свои новые очки, вышел наружу, залив пол водой. Лениво вытирая полотенцем спутанные волосы, он совершенно не беспокоился о собственной наготе.   
— Должен сказать одну вещь, — начал он, совершенно не замечая взгляда Ронона, который скользил по уродливым шрамам вокруг его шеи и плеч. — У них там на Земле просто отличные бритвы, — он провел ладонью по гладкой щеке. — Я бы не отказался от такой, когда мы были в бегах.  
Поттер опустил полотенце, позволив взъерошенным волосам опуститься на спину — длиной они были до самой талии, — и обернул его вокруг бедер, став при этом выглядеть еще худее.  
— Что? — спросил он, когда Ронон так ничего и не сказал. — Ты решил?  
— Ага, — Ронон кивнул. Он вдруг подумал, как же Поттеру удалось прожить на планете с кошками целых шесть лет и не заполучить ни одного шрама на лице. Не считая зигзагообразного шрама на лбу. Ронон нахмурился и качнул головой, убирая лишние мысли. Сейчас это было неважно. — Ты хочешь остаться или уйти? — спросил он.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня, если уже принял решение? — спросил Поттер в ответ.  
— Потому что я хочу знать.  
Поттер какое-то время молчал, а потом вздохнул, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Остаться, — все-таки сказал он. Он посмотрел на окно, перевел взгляд на пол и стены, а затем на потолок. — Если не брать во внимание мои способности и другие трудности, мы можем быть здесь полезны. И… это немного напоминает мне одно место. Школу, — он пожал плечами.  
— Тот… Хогвартс? — задумчиво уточнил Ронон, тоже оглядываясь по сторонам. Он понимал его — Атлантида чем-то была похожа на огромный замок со всеми ее величественными башнями и парадными залами.  
— Да. В общем, я в любом случае не останусь здесь, если ты уйдешь, — сказал Поттер. — Нет смысла.  
— Нет смысла? — повторил Ронон, сбитый с толку. Что это вообще значило?  
Поттер посмотрел на него внимательно пару секунд, а потом вздохнул.  
— Нет смысла жить здесь без тебя, — медленно сказал он, словно объяснял младенцу очевидные вещи. — Сколько еще раз я должен это повторить?  
Ронон моргнул, и тут его брови поползли вверх, когда до него наконец-то дошел смысл слов — Поттер всегда пойдет туда, куда и Ронон.   
Поттер молча ждал ответ, уперев одну руку в бедро, поддерживая полотенце. Он был весь покрыт шрамами и рубцами, тощий настолько, что под натянутой кожей были видны острые коленки. Кто-то назвал бы его уродливым, нелепым.  
У Ронона всего на мгновение промелькнула мысль, как же сильно он на самом деле любил этого человека.  
— Ну? — нетерпеливо позвал Поттер, когда молчание затянулось.  
— Что? — спросил Ронон, прежде чем вспомнить, что они вообще-то о чем-то говорили. Только вот о чем?  
Поттер вздохнул, проведя ладонью по лицу, чтобы смахнуть воду, и чуть не скинул с носа очки.  
— Что ты решил? Мы остаемся или уходим?  
Ронон встряхнул головой, загнав мысль подальше, чтобы сейчас она ему не мешала.  
— Остаемся. По крайней мере, пока мы не сможем сказать, стоит ли это того.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Поттер. Он сел на кровать и предпринял очередную бесполезную попытку распутать свои волосы. — Мне надо придумать, как объяснить мои способности Шеппарду, — пробормотал он, резко потянув за один из колтунов, отчего его голова немного дернулась. Вздохнув, он высвободил руку из волос. — Может, ты и прав, и я должен все это срезать, — грустно буркнул он, посмотрев на колтуны.   
Ронон же, наоборот, улыбнулся.  
— Если ты не хочешь их срезать, я могу сделать их такими, как мои, — он качнул головой. — Тогда они останутся длинными. Хотя твои наверняка будут торчать в разные стороны.  
— Может быть, — ответил Поттер и посмотрел на дреды Ронона, задумавшись. — Знаешь, да. Должно сработать.  
Ронон кивнул. Тогда решено.  
— Но не сегодня. На это нужно время, а я бы хотел поспать, — сказал он, потягиваясь. Он с удивлением понял, что ему было, о чем подумать. Ронон еще раз взглянул на обезображенную шрамами грудь Поттера. Как долго он любил его и почему, черт побери, не заметил этого раньше?  
* * *  
Узнав, что и Шеппард, и МакКей оба отправились на очередную миссию или вроде того, Ронон с Поттером большую часть утра провели в спортзале, знакомясь с лантианским оружием для тренировок. Это были деревянные муляжи, у которых, по-мнению Ронона, был отличный баланс, несмотря на простоту. Не то чтобы им прям нужно было заниматься чем-то подобным, просто в зале они чувствовали себя спокойнее в окружении вещей, которые они знали и понимали. Остальная часть города и его люди казались им слишком продвинутыми, но в зале они знали, чем себя занять.  
В итоге они собрали вокруг себя небольшую группу зрителей. Ронон заметил, что некоторые из них даже делали ставки на исход их спарринга, когда попытался достать Поттера. Тот как всегда резко ушел в сторону и ответил двумя быстрыми ударами и пинком ноги. Конечно, никто из зрителей не знал, что ни один из них не пытался победить — они просто тренировались, — но Ронон не собирался им об этом говорить. Особенно сейчас, когда Поттер, игнорируя зрителей, работал в два раза усерднее.  
Их тренировка была прервана женщиной, которая руководила городом. Ронон смутно припомнил, что звали ее Вейр. Когда он заметил, как солдаты мгновенно перешли в состояние боеготовности — некоторые из них даже чуть не отдали честь, — он подумал, что, видимо, она была не просто руководителем. Это было немного странно, потому что он был уверен, что командную должность занимал именно Шеппард, а Вейр была кем-то вроде лидера. Именно так было на Сатеде — ни один гражданский никогда не обладал большей властью, чем военный офицер.  
На Земле дела велись по-другому.  
— Ронон, Поттер, — позвала Вейр, зайдя в зал. — Могу ли я поговорить с вами двумя?  
Ронон посмотрел на Поттера, который молча дернул плечом, прежде чем отдать тренировочное оружие стоящим рядом солдатам, которые быстро расступились и отошли, дав возможность им подойти к Вейр. Та смерила их взглядом, довольно успешно скрыв нервозность.  
— Как я понимаю, полковник Шеппард пригласил вас присоединиться к Атлантиде, — уверенно сказала она.  
— Так и есть, — кивнул Ронон, посмотрев на Поттера, который опять пожал плечами, пытаясь, наверно, скинуть напряжение. Ронон знал, что из-за шрамов у него иногда сводило плечо, что доставляло определенные проблемы во время сражений.  
— Сначала он должен был спросить об этом меня, — сказала Вейр, нахмурившись.  
— Вас это не устраивает? — спросил Поттер. Он расслабился было, но потом опять поднял руку и стал массировать плечо круговыми движениями.  
— Дело не в этом. Я не сомневаюсь, что вы двое можете внести свой вклад, если или когда присоединитесь к нам, и я не говорю, что не доверяю вам, — дипломатично ответила Вейр. — Просто это решение, которое он не должен был принимать без моего согласия, — она задумалась на пару секунд, прежде чем добавить: — Вы уже приняли решение?  
Ронон посмотрел на Поттера, который колебался, задумчиво глядя на Вейр. Когда он наконец-то опять обернулся на Ронона, тот кивнул ему, предлагая действовать самому. Сам он уже сделал выбор, но у Поттера все еще были проблемы с этими людьми, и с ними нужно было разобраться. Поттер вздохнул, сразу же поняв, что хотел от него Ронон.  
— Вы лидер этого места? — спросил он.  
— Да, — ответила Вейр, бессознательно выпрямившись.  
— Тогда мне нужно с вами кое-что обсудить, — немного неуверенно сказал Поттер, а Ронон вдруг успокоился. Он не знал, почему, но желание Поттера все-таки работать над имеющейся проблемой развязало напряженный узел где-то внутри. Но в то же время затягивая другой.  
— О? — Вейр выглядела удивленной и немного растерянной.  
— Если вы не против, — добавил Поттер.  
— Эм... да, конечно. — Вейр огляделась по сторонам, сглотнув. — Можем поговорить у меня в офисе.  
Поттер посмотрел на Ронона, который сделал шаг назад, полагая, что Поттеру будет легче раскрыть свои секреты Вейр без лишних ушей. Разговоры о Земле и магии все равно вызывали у него головную боль.  
— Я еще немного потренируюсь, — сказал он. — Найдешь меня здесь, когда закончишь.  
— Ладно, — Поттер кивнул и последовал за Вейр в сопровождении одного вооруженного солдата.   
Ронон бросил на них последний взгляд, прежде чем развернуться и опять взять в руки учебное оружие, что лежало поблизости. Он направил его в сторону наблюдателей и стоял так до тех пор, пока наконец-то не вышел один из солдат, приняв вызов.  
Сражение, практика и в конечном итоге инструктаж солдат о том, как лучше вести бой — их было слишком легко уложить на лопатки, даже когда они нападали на него группой, — помогли Ронону приятно провести время и отвлечь его от тягостных сомнений. Поттер сказал, что не заинтересован в возвращении на Землю, но Ронон все равно не мог не волноваться. Но не потому, что Поттер мог передумать, — его слова наконец-то дошли до Ронона, и он понял, что теперь застрял вместе с Поттером. Не то чтобы Ронон имел что-то против. Тем не менее, если эти люди обнаружат, что Поттер был одним из них… Ронон знал их слишком плохо, чтобы предугадать их возможную реакцию. Черт, даже Поттер этого не знал.  
Вероятность принудительного разлучения с Поттером беспокоила Ронона куда больше, чем прежде, потому что он, похоже, теперь не знал, как сможет жить без этого человека.  
Когда очередной солдат, застонав от боли, упал на мат, Ронон со вздохом задумался о том, когда же его жизнь стала такой сложной.  
Поттер вернулся примерно через час в сопровождении вооруженного эскорта. Судя по выражению его лица — практически нечитаемому, но явно смущенному, — было понятно, что разговор пошел не так, как он ожидал. На этом тренировка Ронона закончилась. Уверенно проводив Поттера обратно в комнату, он выгнал охранников и запер дверь, чтобы спокойно поговорить наедине.  
— Она знает, — сказал Поттер, не дожидаясь вопроса. Он провел ладонью по растрепанным волосам, убирая их с лица. — В смысле, не обо мне, а о таких людях, как я.  
— И это хорошо или плохо? — спросил Ронон, сев рядом с ним на кровать.  
— Хорошо, наверно, — Поттер нахмурился. — Она собирается рассказать обо мне Шеппарду, МакКею и Беккету, потому что они руководители подразделений. Может быть, и Тейле. В целом она совсем не против, если я останусь, даже очень не против, когда узнала, что я с Земли. Просто… — он замолчал, отвернувшись. — Она немного в курсе того, что случилось в моей стране, когда я ее покинул. Как война… закончилась.  
Ронон молча посмотрел на него пару секунд, а потом подтолкнул плечом, вынуждая продолжить.  
Поттер прочистил горло.  
— Он победил. Человек, который убил мальчика, в чьей смерти винили меня. Волдеморт победил, — он немного истерично хохотнул. — Он победил. Всего лишь через два года, как меня изгнали.  
Ронон не знал, как реагировать. Какое-то время они сидели молча.  
— Это имеет значение? — все-таки спросил Ронон.  
Поттер сдавленно засмеялся, и похоже это было больше на всхлип.  
— Десять лет незнания, — пробормотал он и покачал головой. Когда он опять посмотрел на Ронона, на губах его застыла кривая ухмылка. — Нет. Нет, это не имеет значения.  
Однако Ронон прекрасно видел, что это было не так. Он мог почти дословно описать все мысли, что крутились в голове у Поттера, потому что сам думал о том же, когда был беглецом. О друзьях, о знакомых. О том, что они, скорее всего, уже умерли. Но Ронон не был так жесток, чтобы заставлять сейчас Поттера говорить об этом. Поэтому он просто обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе.  
— Со временем станет легче, — сказал Ронон.  
— Ага, — пробормотал Поттер, благодарно прильнув к чужому плечу. — Все казалось так просто, когда мы были всего лишь двумя беглецами, — добавил он, на что Ронон согласно фыркнул, и со вздохом отодвинулся. — Может, займешься моими волосами? — спросил он, потянув за спутанную прядь. — Они мне уже порядком надоели.  
Он явно хотел сменить тему, но Ронон не стал противиться. Поттеру наверняка нужно было время подумать, а самому Ронону, в принципе, заняться сейчас было особо нечем, если только вернуться обратно в зал, но ему стало там скучно. Развлечение было так себе, когда твои оппоненты были просто ужасны.  
— Мне нужна расческа и немного воска, — сказал Ронон.  
— Второе есть, а первое могу сделать, — с этими словами Поттер превратил в металлическую расческу один из своих ножей, а потом достал из сумки баночку с воском.   
Убедившись, что воск подходит для его целей, а расческа достаточно прочная, Ронон потянул Поттера обратно на кровать, начав укладывать волосы.  
— У тебя всегда была такая прическа? — спросил Поттер, когда Ронон зачесал почти все его волосы на макушку, оставив лишь небольшой участок у самой шеи.  
— С восьми лет, — ответил Ронон. Он взял расческу и стал медленно начесывать прядь к корням. — Моя бабушка начесала мне дреды, когда закончила с моей тренировкой.  
— Хм, — Поттер понятливо кивнул. — Это было что-то вроде церемонии?  
— Да, вроде того, — Ронон улыбнулся воспоминанию. На Сатеде несколько столетий назад был клан воинов, где все носили определенную прическу. Они верили в единство с природой. Даже спустя годы их философия о том, что люди теряли часть себя, если не хранили связь с окружающей их природой, была хорошо известна в Сатеде. Бабушка и дедушка Ронона были убежденными сторонниками этой философии. Еще задолго до того, как родился отец Ронона, его бабушка уже носила дреды. — Думаю, это был ее способ отметить мое становление мужчиной.  
Когда Поттер заговорил, Ронон услышал в его голосе улыбку.  
— Твои дедушка и бабушка научили тебя охотиться и сражаться, так? Значит ли это, что я тоже завершил свою тренировку? — весело спросил Поттер. — Теперь я мужчина?  
Ронон хмыкнул.  
— Не думаю, что в этом тебе нужна была моя помощь, — ответил он. Взяв немного воска, он втер его в начесанную прядь, а потом принялся за другую, начав процесс с начала. — Да и если судить по стандартам моей бабушки, то мне давно стоило выгнать тебя как плохого ученика.  
— В охоте я лучше тебя.  
— Но ты жульничаешь, а еще я могу надрать тебе задницу с закрытыми глаза и завязанными за спиной руками, — в тон ему ответил Ронон. — Расслабься немного. Это займет время, и если ты продолжить так напрягать шею, то ее точно сведет, — он коснулся костяшками пальцев шеи Поттера.  
— Просто не привык, что кто-то трогает мои волосы, — признался Поттер, прежде чем немного поерзал, попытавшись расслабиться.  
Ронон улыбнулся и продолжил работу над плетением. Несмотря на некоторую внезапность ситуации и тот факт, что во всем этом не было какого-то сакрального смысла или особой философии, ему казалось правильным делать это для Поттера. Вряд ли во вселенной нашелся бы кто-нибудь еще, кому он согласился бы сплести дреды.  
Он был уже на полпути этого утомительного процесса, когда по комнате разнесся стук, а затем открылась дверь, явив собой Шеппарда, который, видимо, только вернулся с миссии. Едва он вошел, как сразу замер на месте, увидев, чем они были заняты.  
— Я вам помешал? — неловко спросил он, кашлянув.  
— Да не особо, — не глядя на него, ответил Ронон, опять потянувшись к воску. — Что ты хотел?  
— Элизабет сказала, что вы поговорили, — сказал Шеппард, подходя ближе и с интересом разглядывая работу Ронона. — Вы решили остаться.  
— Ага, — отозвался Ронон. Он втер воск в очередной начесанный локон, покрутил его между пальцами и отвел в сторону, взяв еще одну прядь волос.  
Поттер скосил взгляд на Шеппарда и пожал плечами.  
— Я рассказал ей о своих способностях. Она говорила об этом?  
— Упоминала, да, — кивнул Шеппард. — Похоже, она уже не против того, чтобы вы остались, и это хорошо, — добавил он, немного неловко почесав шею. — Хотели еще обсудить это на собрании, но… на миссии произошел инцидент, поэтому пришлось все отложить до разрешения вопроса.  
— Ясно, пробормотал Поттер. — Тогда зачем вы здесь?  
— Эм, я тут просто подумал… раз уж вы решили остаться, то, может, у вас уже есть мысли, чем бы вы хотели заниматься на Атлантиде? Не то чтобы те спарринги в зале прошли даром — некоторые из моих людей сказали, что научились кое-чему новому, — но… — Шеппард замялся, подбирая слова. — Так уж вышло, что мне бы пригодился новый член команды, и я...  
— Так разве тот Форд был не с тобой? — перебил его Ронон.  
Шеппард нахмурился.  
— Верно, но… Беккет пытается выяснить, как ему помочь, но в голове у Форда сейчас творится такой бардак, что, как бы он мне ни нравился, вряд ли я смогу доверить ему спину в ближайшее время. Черт, да я даже сомневаюсь, что он вдруг не начнет в меня стрелять, — пробормотал Шеппард. — До тех пор, пока не выяснится, как вывести из Форда фермент рейфов, он останется в медотсеке.  
— Поэтому ты хочешь, чтобы один из нас присоединился к тебе, — понимающе сказал Поттер. Он обернулся через плечо, посмотрев на Ронона, который ответил ему напряженным взглядом.  
— Была такая мысль, да, — кивнул Шеппард.  
— Мы работаем вместе, — довольно резко ответил Ронон, повернувшись к Шеппарду. — Без вариантов. — Поттер согласно кивнул и чуть откинулся назад.  
Шеппард какое-то время молчал, засунув руки в карманы и задумчиво покачиваясь с пятки на носок.  
— Выходит, вы идете в комплекте? — пробормотал он, улыбнувшись. — Думаю, мы сработаемся.  
— Отлично, — хмыкнул Ронон. Он немного отодвинулся, дойдя до особенно проблемного колтуна на голове Поттера. — Вот это придется срезать, — он потянул за комок волос, — он слишком большой. Но могу разрезать вертикально, чтобы получилось несколько дредов.  
— Давай, — ответил Поттер, и Ронон вытащил один из своих самых острых ножей.  
— Нам нужно что-то знать об этой... команде? — спросил Ронон, начав буквально пилить комок волос.  
— Думаю, вы со всем сами разберетесь, но можем обсудить детали перед следующей миссией. Правда, сначала придется разобраться с тем бардаком, что Родни устроил на последнем задании, — ответил Шеппард, а потом добавил, словно спохватившись: — И еще встретиться с Элизабет.  
— Хорошо.  
— Ну тогда ладно, — кивнул Шеппард, опять заинтересованно взглянув на работу Ронона. — Что же, — он кашлянул, отступая к двери. — Пожалуй, оставлю вас заниматься… волосами, — неловко кивнув, он развернулся и вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
— Это было интересно, — пробормотал Поттер, улыбаясь.  
— Да и командир из него тоже будет занятный, — согласился с ним Ронон. Разрубив наконец-то здоровенный узел, он принялся валять дреды. Если не считать узловатых частей, они выглядели довольно симпатично. Даже если бы они были затянуты должным образом, то получились бы почти вдвое длиннее его. Впрочем, все-таки свои он иногда подрезал.  
— Мне не с кем сравнивать, — Поттер пожал плечами и вдруг повернулся к Ронону, нахмурившись: — Как думаешь, могут возникнуть какие-то проблемы из-за того, что у меня нет военной подготовки?  
— Вряд ли. Если что, я всегда могу объяснить то, чего ты не знаешь, — ответил Ронон. — И если правила и порядки Сатеды сильно отличаются от земных, то у меня будут такие же неприятности, что и у тебя.  
— Звучит обнадеживающе, — усмехнулся Поттер, покачав головой. — Расскажи мне о вооруженных силах Сатеды.  
И Ронон рассказал, параллельно крутя дреды. Он объяснил историю и традиции, а также роль военной подготовки в жизни каждого на Сатеде. Он рассказал об обучении и о том, как оно начинается, как продвижение по карьерной лестнице связано с рангами и званиями.  
— Я был специалистом. Это был не самый высокий ранг, но и не часто встречающийся, — заметил Ронон, аккуратно втирая воск в последний оставшийся локон на голове Поттера. — Только самые опытные получали это звание, но… если бы я происходил из более знатного рода, то меня бы повысили до командира эскадрильи.  
— Знатного рода? — Поттер нахмурился.  
— Да. Простолюдинам вроде меня никогда не отдавали командование. Даже самым маленьким отрядом, — ответил Ронон. — Хотя во время войны я руководил отрядом таких же специалистов как и я, но меня все равно не повысили.  
— Это нечестно, — пробормотал Поттер, рассеянно потерев шею.  
— Таков был подход на Сатеде, — Ронон пожал плечами. Он начал методично просматривать все дреды, чтобы убедиться, что сделал максимально возможное в нынешних условиях. Когда он их опустил, длиной они были до локтей Поттера. — Я закончил.  
— Да, а у меня теперь шея болит, — пожаловался Поттер, коснувшись руками плеч. Это было не удивительно — все-таки он четыре часа почти не двигал головой, держа ее прямо.  
Ронон подавил смешок.  
— Дай-ка я, — он подергал Поттера за воротник футболки. — Сними ее, — добавил он, потянувшись к его сумке, где лежала чудодейственная мазь.   
Как только Поттер сделал, как ему велели, Ронон связал его дреды в пучок на макушке, убирая их со спины. Обмакнув пальцы в мазь, он стал круговыми движениями втирать ее в плечи Поттера, покрытые шрамами.  
— М-м, так намного лучше, — облегченно пробормотал Поттер, позволив голове расслабленно упасть на грудь, когда Ронон прошелся пальцами по напряженным мышцам. — Но все-таки ты зря тратишь мою мазь.  
— Уверен, ты сможешь еще сделать, — тихо отозвался Ронон, сильно проведя большим пальцем по краю одного из укусов. Он был уверен, что по ощущениям эти следы будут грубыми и сухими, как свежие шрамы, но это было не так. Некоторые большие шрамы даже казались странно гладкими, почти шелковистыми. — К тому же, с местным медотсеком я сомневаюсь, что она нам сильно пригодится.  
— Это будет так странно, — прошептал Поттер, со входом облегчения опустив руки на колени.  
Ронон сглотнул, пытаясь игнорировать реакцию, вызванную этим звуком, и опять сосредоточился на спине Поттера, расслабляя напряженные мышцы. Благодаря массажу в сочетании с мазью ему довольно быстро удалось справиться с поставленной задачей, поэтому он позволил своим рукам опуститься немного ниже вдоль позвоночника, а потом плавно подняться вверх по бокам. Поттер опять вздохнул и выгнул спину под чужими пальцами. Ронон резко поднял взгляд, уставившись на его шею, и только сейчас понял, что вообще-то это был первый раз, когда он видел ее неприкрытой.  
Под его губами она была совсем худой и такой мягкой.  
— Ронон? — тихо спросил Поттер, едва заметно вздрогнув от прикосновения.  
Ронон колебался, не зная, что делать. Наверно, он должен был отодвинуться и извиниться, но что-то его держало. Дрожь чужого тела и тот факт, что Поттер и сам не отстранился. Поэтому Ронон осторожно провел пальцами вдоль худых боков и в итоге обнял его за талию.   
— Все в порядке? — спросил он после напряженной минуты тишины и опять поцеловал тонкую шею.  
Поттер вздрогнул и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него через плечо.  
— Да, — выдохнул он, снял очки и нетерпеливо потянулся к Ронону.   
Ронон сам резко подался вперед, отчего их губы неловко встретились на полпути — слишком быстро, слишком сильно, — и наконец-то, спустя семь лет и нескольких десятков миров, он почувствовал, что вернулся домой.  
Поттер на вкус и запах был как убежище, как пыль, ветер и бег, и драгоценная целебная мазь, пещеры, поля и кожаные палатки. И когда Поттер полностью обернулся к нему и обхватил его шею руками, Ронон почувствовал его всего — неуклюжего, острого, слишком маленького и такого сильного. Настолько драгоценного, что это было невозможно описать словами. Самого правильного.  
Но вот поцелуй вышел просто кошмарным, заставив их обоих тихо рассмеяться, когда они оторвались друг от друга, запутавшись пальцами в волосах и сидя теперь щека к щеке.  
— Это было ужасно, — пробормотал Поттер, облизнув нижнюю губу. Похоже, что Ронон ее случайно укусил, потому что на ней красовалась припухлость. Тем не менее Поттер улыбался, четко отработанным движением оседлав бедра Ронона и с удобством устроившись на них, словно это было в порядке вещей.   
— Прости, — тихо сказал Ронон, еще раз вдыхая чужой запах: мыло, пот, мазь и травы… Довольно мурлыкнув, он скользнул руками на плечи Поттера, а потом на спину. Она была вся в шрамах и такой худой и тонкой, но Поттер все равно ощущался просто идеально в руках Ронона. — Давно не практиковался.  
— Ну у тебя хоть какой-то опыт был, — хмыкнул Поттер, пробежав пальцами по дредам Ронона. — Это был мой первый поцелуй.  
— ...о, — Ронон нахмурился. Наверно, ему стоило стараться лучше.  
— Мне было четырнадцать, когда меня изгнали, — ничуть не смущаясь, сказал Поттер и пожал плечами, как будто это все объясняло. Он отстранился, посмотрев Ронону в глаза. Выглядел он немного странно с новой прической, но Ронон точно мог к этому привыкнуть. — Это ведь… все по-настоящему, да? — неуверенно спросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно пытаясь в одно предложение вложить все свои мысли: их, поцелуй, эту комнату, Атлантиду — все.  
Ронон улыбнулся и наклонил голову, коснувшись его губ в легком поцелуе. Он чувствовал себя необычно. Словно бежал, стоял и прыгал одновременно. Сидел и не двигался. Странно.   
— Ага, — подтвердил он тихим и довольным голосом, несмотря на новое, волнительное возбуждение, горящее в его животе. Он хотел было сказать Поттеру что-то еще — что он любил его и не мог без него жить, — но сейчас это казалось лишним. — Все по-настоящему, — просто ответил он.  
Этого было достаточно. Поттер вздохнул, расслабляясь в кольце его рук и прижимаясь сильнее, и это было довольно непривычно, потому что обычно он избегал чужих прикосновений.  
— Да, — прошептал он с довольной улыбкой и, сняв ботинки, подался вперед. Ронон будет вспоминать этот момент еще долгие годы, ведь именно тогда они наконец-то перестали бежать.


End file.
